


Der Tod steht Dir gut

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, W.I.P.-which will probably never finished, but is it still chara death if the chara comes back?, somehow Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deEine Entführung...das Zerbersten einer Seele...eine unerwartete Wendung...und in allem spielt Gevatter Tod eine nicht ganz unwichtige Rolle^.^Warnings: slash, dark, romance und irgendwie wohl auch charadeath(obwohl, irgendwie auch nicht... ach, lest einfach die Geschichte*seufz*)





	1. Prolog I

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Leuts!
> 
> „Unverhofft kommt oft“ ist beendet und ich kann mich unbelastet diesem kleinen Projekt widmen... das Plot- Bunny hierzu überfiel mich vergangenen Dezember kurz nachdem ich gezwungen gewesen war, meinen kleinen schwarzen Kater einschläfern zu lassen(das arme Kerlchen hatte Diabetes und hat innerhalb kürzerster Zeit rapide abgebaut.)  
> Ich vermute, dass die ersten Kapitel mir irgendwie bei der Verarbeitung geholfen haben und sind wohl auch dementsprechend düster^^  
> Im Moment arbeite ich an Kapitel 5 und da inzwischen mehr als ein halbes Jahr Abstand zwischen Kapitel 4 und jetzt liegt, könnt Ihr davon ausgehen, dass es ab Kapitel 5 nicht mehr ganz so düster sein wird...(hoffe ich zumindest*zwinker*) 
> 
> !!WICHTIG!!  
> Wenn Ihr Euch bis zum Ende von Prolog II durchgekämpft habt, bitte NICHT verzweifeln oder mich in der Luft zerreißen- die Story hat an dieser Stelle noch NICHT IHR ENDE gefunden(auch wenn es vielleicht so aussieht^^)
> 
> Prolog I+II enthalten recht heftige (Folter-) Szenen.  
> Wer das nicht mag...
> 
>  
> 
> Nix meins(bis auf die Story- Idee^.^)und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.  
> (Dieser Disclaimer gilt auch für die nachfolgenden Kapitel)

„Draco... Beim großen Merlin... Draco...“, schluchzte der Schwarzhaarige abgehakt.  
Tatenlos musste er mit ansehen, wie die Gestalten in den schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen immer wieder und wieder auf die blutverschmierte Gestalt am Boden brutal eintraten. Hin und wieder sogar mit Dolchen die bleiche Haut des Slytherin bearbeiteten. Muster hineinschnitzten.  
Die vornehme Kleidung des jungen Mannes nach und nach in kleine Fetzen verarbeiteten, sodass ihnen jetzt der ganze ungeschützte Körper zur Verfügung stand.  
Ungehemmt liefen Tränen über die schmutzigen Wangen Harrys.  
Die beiden Todesesser, die ihn links und rechts schmerzhaft an den Armen festhielten und somit mehr oder weniger auf den Beinen hielten, bemerkte er nicht.  
Sein ganzes Fühlen und Denken war auf den silberblonden jungen Mann gerichtet.  
Warum?  
Warum war es soweit gekommen?  
Wie hatte es soweit kommen können?  
Alles in ihm schrie nach einer Antwort.  
Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Hilfe.  
Hilfe für Draco. Hilfe für sich.  
Aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr.  
Überhaupt nichts mehr. Nichts füllte ihn mehr.  
Nur noch das Verlangen zu Draco zu gelangen und ihn vor der grausamen Folter zu beschützen. Das war alles, woran er noch denken konnte.  
Starr blickte er auf die gekrümmte Gestalt des Slytherin.  
Die smaragdgrünen Augen ließen den geschundenen Körper nicht einen Augenblick unbeobachtet.  
Er nahm jede Grausamkeit, die die Schergen des Dunklen Lords vollzogen auf. Litt mit. Als wenn er derjenige wäre, den sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst foltern würden.  
Im hintersten Winkel seines Hirnes wusste er, dass sie das alles nur abzogen, um ihn zu brechen. Sie hatten endlich herausgefunden, dass alles was sie ihm persönlich antaten, ihn nicht rührte. Sobald jedoch ein anderer, und sei es nur seine Schul- Nemises, in ihr Schussfeld gelangte und er dazu verdammt war tatenlos zu zusehen, er seelisch brechen würde.  
Und genau das taten sie gerade.  
Ihn brechen.


	2. Erinnerung I

Während Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hatte Hagrid sie in die ungefährlichen Regionen des Verbotenen Waldes geschickt. Jeder von ihnen mit einer kleinen Gartenschaufel und einem kleinen Plastikeimer bewaffnet. Sie sollten Regenwürmer finden. Für die Fische im neuen Aquarium des Direktors.   
Er war mit Ron und Hermione unterwegs gewesen.  
Von ihnen unbemerkt hatten sich Malfoy und seine beiden Bodyguards in ihrer Nähe aufgehalten. Hinter ihnen, sodass sie sie nicht bemerken würden.   
Sie hatten sich gerade niedergekniet, um mit dem durchwühlen der Erde anzufangen, als mehrere laute Plopps sie darauf aufmerksam machten, dass mehrere Personen in ihre Nähe appariert waren.  
Reaktionsschnell hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen.   
Doch das entlockte den maskierten Gestalten nur gehässiges Gelächter.   
Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er Mione und Ron aus dem Schussfeld der Todesesser bekommen konnte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken sprach er den Unsichtsbarkeits- Zauber, über den er letztens während einiger Recherchen für eine Verwandlungs- Hausaufgabe gestolpert war.   
Prompt waren seine beiden Hauskameraden nicht mehr sichtbar und er nahm die Beine in die Hand. Brach nach hinten aus. Versuchte so, die Todesesser davon abzuhalten, die Gegend nach seinen unsichtbaren Freunden abzusuchen.   
Es funktionierte.   
Den wütenden Flüchen entnahm er, dass sie den Auftrag hatten, das Goldene Trio zu fangen. Jetzt würden sie wohl nur den Goldenen Jungen bekommen.   
Grimmige Genugtuung erfüllte Harry, während er rannte.   
So würden die Schleimer für ihre Inkompetenz wenigstens eine Ladung Crucio von ihrem Meister kassieren.   
Schnell riskierte er einen Blick über die Schulter um abzuschätzen, wie viel Abstand er noch hatte und lief genau gegen eine Wand.   
Eine Wand, die mit ihm ausreichend phantasievoll fluchend zu Boden ging und sich mit ihm verknäuelte.   
Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen blickte er in ebenso schreckgeweitete silbergraue Seen, die jedoch von Ärger dunkelumwölkt waren.  
Was sich jedoch schnell in vollkommenen Schrecken verwandelte, da die Todesesser sie jetzt umringt hatten und mit ihnen apparierten.   
Einfach so.  
Sofort, nachdem sie bei ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, hatten ein paar der verhüllten Gestalten Malfoy von ihm runtergezogen und mit einer Ganzkörperklammer lahm gelegt. Aber immer noch waren zwei Zauberstäbe auf den Slytherin gerichtet.   
Er selber war von zwei von ihnen in die Mitte genommen worden.   
Einer hatte ihm zugezischt:   
„Mach irgendwelche Sperenzien und der junge Malfoy wird es mit Zins und Zineszins bezahlen. Klar?“   
Er hatte nur abgehakt nicken können.   
Dann tauchte Voldemort vor ihm auf.   
Die roten Augen des Anderen bohrten sich mit ungeheurer Intensität in die seinen.   
Der Schmerz seiner Narbe jagte ihm Tränen in die Augen.   
Doch er hielt den Kopf aufrecht.   
Stolz und ohne Angst.   
Das Schreckensgespenst trat dicht an ihn heran.   
Zu dicht für seinen Geschmack.   
Strich mit seinen knochigen, langen Fingern fast schon zärtlich die Wange Harrys entlang, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihm auf Parsel ins Ohr zischelte:   
„Ich werde es lieben dich zu brechen. Vollkommen. Ohne wenn und aber.  
Und dann hier liegen zu lassen, um dich an deiner eigenen Schuld ersticken zu lassen. Auch wenn es schade ist, dass es nicht das Schlammblut und der Blutsverräter sind.“  
Mit einem Ruck richtete sich der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Trat mehrere Schritte von dem Jungen- der- lebt zurück.   
Und nickte seinen Dienern zu.   
Sofort zwangen seine beiden Bewacher ihn dazu sich umzudrehen... und die Folter an Draco Malfoy begann...


	3. Prolog II

Jetzt hing er mehr, als das er stand in den Armen seiner Wachen.   
Zitterte am ganzen Leib.   
War kaum mehr in der Lage ein vernünftiges Wort über die Lippen zu bringen, geschweige denn richtig zu denken.   
Alles was auf ihn einprasselte, war Schuld.   
Schuld, dass Lord Voldemort selbst nicht davor zurückschreckte den Sohn eines seiner höchsten und loyalsten Diener zu foltern, um ihn zu brechen.   
Er spürte mit jedem Schlag, jedem Stich, jedem Schnitt wie ein Stück seiner Seele zerbröckelte.   
Zu viele hatten sich für ihn in den Tod gestürzt.   
Doch entweder hatte er es nicht bewusst mitbekommen, wie zum Beispiel bei seinen Eltern oder es ging wenigstens kurz und schmerzlos.   
Aber das hier... das hier war der Gipfel.   
Mehr konnte und wollte er einfach nicht tragen. Ertragen.   
Irgendwann, nach Ewigkeiten wie ihm schien, stießen ihn seine Bewacher in den Dreck.   
Obwohl er seinen Blick weiterhin auf die geschundene, bewegungslose Gestalt Dracos heftete, bemerkte er, dass sich die schwarzen Gestalten nach und nach zurückzogen.   
Nur die Präsenz des Dunklen Lords schwand nicht.   
Kraftlos robbte er langsam näher an den Gefolterten.   
Aus der Nähe konnte er erkennen, dass sich der Brustkorb abgehakt hob und senkte.   
Draoc lebte demnach noch.   
Doch bei dem Schrecken, den er durchlebt hatte und der jeden Millimeter seiner Haut, seines Fleisches kennzeichnete, wäre es vielleicht besser...  
„Oh Merlin... Draco...“, schluchzte Harry gequält auf.   
Seine Tränen netzten das vor Blut und Dreck starrende- einst so strahlende- Gesicht.   
Behutsam streckte er seine zitternden Hand aus und berührte den Anderen ganz sanft an der Wange.   
Er wagte nicht viel mehr Druck aus zu üben.   
Die Schmerzen...  
Aber es reichte aus.   
Sein Schluchzen, seine Tränen, seine zarte Berührung reichten aus, dass Draco seine Augen noch einmal öffnete.   
Silber versank in Smaragd.  
„Hey...“, brachte der Gefolterte schließlich aus rauer Kehle heraus.  
Harry sank mit seiner Stirn gegen die des Slytherin.   
Schluchzer und Schuld schüttelten seinen Körper krampfhaft.  
„Draco... bitte vergib mir... bitte... Draco... vergib mir....“  
„Seit wann... heult den Gryffindors Goldener... Junge wie ein... Schlosshund?“, versuchte Draco keuchend zu scherzen. Seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.   
Aufgeschreckt hob Harry seinen Kopf, um dem jungen Mann erneut in die Augen blicken zu können. Nichtverständnis in seinen tiefgrünen Augen.   
„Wenn du mir... einen Gefallen tun... möchtest...“  
„Alles, Draco. Alles...“, versicherte Harry schnell.   
Er würde alles für den Slytherin tun. Alles um seine offensichtliche Pein zu lindern, zu beenden. Aber auch absolut alles.   
„Dann bring es... zu Ende... und verbrenne... meinen Körper...“  
Diesmal war es smaragdgrün, welches in silbernen Seen versank.   
Nach Antworten suchte und sie schließlich auch fand.   
Abgehakt nickte Harry.  
Das war das Mindeste, was er für Draco tun konnte.   
Denn es war selbst für ihn eindeutig, dass sich der Slytherin nie mehr von den Verletzungen erholen würde. Nie mehr.   
Jedes Mal, wenn er in den Spiegel schauen würde, würde er sich an diese... Begebenheit erinnern.   
Alles noch mal durchleben.   
Und er kannte die Eitelkeit Dracos gut genug um sagen zu können, dass dieser es nie zulassen würde in einem dermaßen... desolaten Zustand bei einer Beerdigung im offenen Sarg gezeigt zu werden.   
Die Spuren gingen zu tief.   
Selbst der geschickteste Begräbniszauber würde nicht in der Lage sein, alles zu kaschieren.   
Deswegen kam für Draco nur verbrennen in Frage.   
In Trance blickte er um sich und entdeckte ganz in der Nähe einen der Dolche, welche die Todesesser für ihre ganz besondere Folter benutzt hatten.   
Mechanisch streckte er die Hand aus. Umschloss den Griff und strich fast schon zärtlich mit der anderen Hand über die glänzende Klinge. Erfühlte die Umrisse einer Schlange, die in das Metall eingeätzt war.  
Seine tränennassen Augen verhakten sich mit den ruhigen Silbernen Dracos.   
Kein Schmerz war in ihnen zu lesen.   
Nur die Sehnsucht nach der Ruhe, die ihn unweigerlich ereilen würde, wenn Harry alles zu Ende gebracht hatte.   
Langsam hob der Schwarzhaarige den Arm und ließ ihn dann mit voller Geschwindigkeit hinab sausen.   
Genau in das Herz des Slytherin.   
Fast sofort konnte er erkennen, wie das letzte bisschen Leben, welches noch in dem geschundenen Körper gehaust hatte, die Augen verließ und nichts weiter als ein sanft lächelndes Gesicht zurückließ.   
Trotz der grausamen Folterspuren, die unzählige Hände an dem Körper hinterlassen hatten, war es das schönste Lächeln, welches Harry je erblickt hatte.   
Vielleicht, weil es einen Frieden ausstrahlte, nach dem er sich schon seit Jahren vergeblich sehnte?  
Voldemort hatte es nicht für nötig befunden, ihm seinen Zauberstab abzunehmen. Er hatte ihn schließlich mit Draco in seiner Gewalt gehabt.   
Langsam zog er seinen Stab, sprach einen kurzen Zauber und schaute Tränenblind zu, bis die Flamen den letzten Rest der sterblichen Überreste Dracos verzehrt hatten.   
Dann brach er zusammen.  
Die letzten Reste seine Seele in tausend Stücke geborsten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie ich bereits am Anfang schrieb, bitte NICHT verzweifeln oder mich ob dieses Endes in der Luft zerreißen --> Das hier ist nicht das Ende der Geschichte! Wäre Euch demnach sehr dankbar, wenn Ihr wenigstens noch zum nächsten Kapitel lang schaut, ehe Ihr dieser Geschichte entgültig die kalte Schulter zeigt^.~
> 
> cu@Kapitel 1?
> 
> kessM^__^


	4. Kapitel 1-I

Verstohlen blickten die ankommenden Schüler zum Gryffindor- Tisch.   
Und sobald sie den Tisch der Löwen im Blick hatten, wanderten ihre Augen automatisch zu dem jungen Mann mit dem unordentlichen schwarzen Haar.  
Aber wie beim Abschlussfest des vergangenen Schuljahres nahm der Gryffindor nichts mehr um sich herum wahr.   
Die einst vor Leben funkelnden Smaragde leer, dumpf, in einer eigenen Welt gefangen.   
Wie eine mechanische Puppe, die automatisch funktionierte, der man aber bereits ansah, dass bald wieder der Schlüssel auf dem Rücken aufgezogen werden muss, da die Bewegungen immer schneller an Spannungen verloren.   
Nur das es bei Harry keinen solchen Schlüssel gab.   
Und das erschreckte sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer.   
Sie wussten nicht mehr wie sie ihn erreichen konnten. Obwohl sie die vergangenen Wochen weiß Gott alles versucht hatten, um zu ihm durchzudringen.   
Doch es schien, als hätte der Überfall der Todesesser tatsächlich zwei Opfer gefordert:  
Harry, der sich immer mehr zu verlieren schien und Draco, der seitdem als unauffindbar galt. 

Mione und Ron setzten sich stumm und bleich links und rechts neben ihren Hauskameraden.   
Man sah ihnen an, dass sie sich den Zustand ihres Freundes zu Herzen nahmen. Sich Vorwürfe machten, weil sie ihm nicht beigestanden, sondern sich von ihm haben übertölpeln lassen. 

Die Auswahlzeremonie verlief dieses Jahr gedrückt.   
Selbst die sonst so harmlos lustige Begrüßung Dumbledores wirkte gedämpft.  
Gerade als der Direktor das gewohnte: „Haut rein!“ wünschen wollte, verschluckte er sich ausgerechnet an diesen Worten.   
Er konnte nur sprachlos geradeaus zum Eingang der Großen Halle schauen.   
Nach und nach folgten Kollegen und Schüler verwirrt seinem Blick und ein kollektiver Jasper schlich sich durch die Reihen.   
Denn niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy stand dort.   
Lebendig und spöttisch wie eh und je.   
Zumindest strotzte seine leichte Verbeugung gen Dumbledore nur so vor Ironie, dass es eigentlich schon an Beleidigung grenzte.   
Als er sich aufrichtete, meinte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln:   
„Verzeihen Sie bitte meine Unpünktlichkeit, Sir. Aber ich bin noch... aufgehalten worden.“  
Die Belustigung bei dem letzten Teil des Satzes war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Als wenn der Slytherin sich köstlich über etwas amüsieren würde, dessen Witz ihnen aber gänzlich entgangen war.  
Und dann passierte etwas, womit nun überhaupt niemand mehr gerechnet hatte:  
Harry stand selbstständig von seinem Platz auf!  
Er handelte ohne das ihm jemand eine Anweisung dafür hätte geben müssen, so wie es seit der Entführung der Fall gewesen war.   
Stockend ging er auf den Slytherin zu.   
Die blanke Maske, die er bereits seit Wochen trug, zerbrochen an der Verwirrung.   
Als er vor dem Silberblonden stand, hob er langsam den Arm und strich ihm vorsichtig mit zitternder Hand über die warme Wange.   
Und er realisierte, dass da vor ihm wirklich Draco Malfoy stand.   
Unversehrt!  
Ohne jegliche Narben!  
Draco Malfoy, den er mit seinen eigenen Händen getötet hatte.   
Dessen Leichnam er mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab entzündet hatte.   
Mit einem fassungslos gewisperten: „Draco...“ gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er fiel in Ohnmacht.  
Doch bevor er auf dem harten Steinboden aufschlagen konnte, fing der Slytherin ihn reaktionsschnell auf, nahm ihn hoch und trug ihn schließlich aus der Halle.   
Diejenigen, die recht nah am Geschehen gesessen hatten, meinten ein sanftes Lächeln über das Gesicht Malfoys huschen gesehen zu haben, als er in die entspannte Miene des Gryffindors geblickt hatte. 

Wie er es nicht anders erwartet hatte, folgten ihm Granger und Weasley mit argwöhnischem Blick.   
Die beiden waren so vorausschaubar!  
Draco verdrehte kurz die Augen, ehe er die Flügeltüren zum Krankenflügel aufstieß und Harry auf dem nächsten Bett ablegen wollte.   
Nur hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry sich dermaßen fest in seinen Umhang verkrallt hatte, sodass er auf den Bettrand neben dem Anderen zum sitzen kam.   
Wieder huschte das sanfte Lächeln über sein Gesicht.   
Und diesmal konnten sich Ron und Hermione sicher sein es gesehen zu haben, da sie direkt neben ihm standen.   
Es machte sie sprachlos.  
Genau wie die folgende Handlung des Malfoy- Sprosses.   
Denn Draco strich zärtlich durch die verwuschelten Haare des Ohnmächtigen und wisperte fast unhörbar:  
„Anhänglicher kleiner Löwe...“  
Dann arrangierte er sich und den Körper Harrys so, dass er selbst gegen die aufgeschüttelten Kissen gelehnt saß und Harry eng an seinen Körper gekuschelt, den schwarzen Schopf auf Dracos Oberkörper, die Hand immer noch in den teuren Stoff gekrampft.   
Als hätte er selbst in seinem bewusstlosen Zustand Angst, dass Draco ihm wieder entwischen würde, wenn er ihn losließe.  
Mione und Ron setzten sich auf das Nebenbett und beobachteten ungläubig das Arrangement, während sie auf Madame Pomfrey und den Direktor warteten, die wohl ohne jeden Zweifel demnächst hier auftauchen würden.   
Die schlanke, blasse Hand Dracos fuhr immer wieder durch die seidigweiche Mähne des Kleineren, während sich sein Blick in weiter Ferne zu verlieren schien...


	5. Erinnerung II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Bilderfetzen aus Harrys Leben~~~

Er sah, wie Potter den Arm hob.   
Das Messer fest umschlossen.   
Die Qualen, in die ihn die Todesesser gestürzt hatten, spürte er längst nicht mehr. Er befand sich inzwischen jenseits von Schmerz und Qual.   
Soweit hatten ihn die Teufel in Schwarz getrieben.   
Alles was er sich jetzt noch wünschte, war Erlösung.   
Und Potter würde sie ihm bringen.   
Auch wenn es höchstwahrscheinlich das letzte Bisschen in dem Gryffindor zerstören würde.   
Denn das war ihm im Laufe dieses langen, langen Nachmittags klar geworden:  
Potter konnte nicht zerstört werden, indem man IHN folterte, sondern indem man sich an Menschen in seiner Umgebung vergriff. An Menschen, mit denen der Goldene Junge etwas verband. Und wenn es nur sein ewiger Schul- Rivale war. Es würde den Jungen- der- lebte unwiderruflich zerstören.   
Stellte sich nur die Frage, warum?  
Schien jedoch so, als wären die Deppen, die sich Todesesser nannten, ebenfalls darauf gekommen und er durfte es ausbaden.   
Die ganzen Torturen über hatte er den brennenden Blick aus den Smaragden auf sich gespürt.   
Und ob man es glauben wollte oder nicht, aber genau das hatte ihm die Kraft gegeben alles durchzustehen.   
Doch jetzt, jetzt wo es endlich ein Ende hatte, jetzt, wo sie von ihm abgelassen hatten, half auch das nicht mehr.   
Er wollte nicht mehr. Konnte nicht mehr.   
Und obwohl er es wohl selbst im Tode niemals zugeben würde, aber es tat ihm mehr weh, die grünen Augen seines Rivalen dermaßen gebrochen und in Tränen zu sehen, als alles, was die Todesesser ihm angetan hatten.   
Alles was er noch machen konnte, war, den Blick mit dem seinen gefangen halten, damit Potter genügend Kraft aufbringen konnte, das zu tun, was er versprochen hatte.   
Und endlich!  
Endlich spürte er den kalten Stahl an seiner Brust.   
Wie er durch seine malträtierte Haut schnitt. Sein Herz durchstieß.  
Fast augenblicklich spürte er, wie die Welt um ihn herum nachließ.   
Das Letzte, was er noch sah, waren die in Tausende Stücke geborstenen Smaragde Potters. Danach Schwärze.   
Was jetzt wohl mit ihm passieren wird?  
„Gar nicht neugierig- was?“, lachte jemand hinter ihm amüsiert.  
Erschrocken wandte er sich um und schaute geradewegs in das Gesicht eines gutaussehenden Mitvierzigers, der, wie er bemerkte komplett in Schwarz gekleidet war.   
Und mit dem Auftauchen des Mannes war auch die Dunkelheit verschwunden. Stattdessen waren sie beide in schummriges Dämmerlicht getaucht, welches überall und nirgends herzukommen schien.   
Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er zischte argwöhnisch:  
„Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie von mir?“  
Erneut lachte der Mann vergnügt in sich hinein:  
„Ich möchte von dir, dass du zusiehst...“  
Damit hob er den Arm und als Dracos Augen dem ausgestreckten Arm folgten, flimmerten vor ihm in der Dämmerung Bilder auf.

 

~~~Ein charismatischer Mann mittleren Alters schritt forschen Schrittes auf ein kleines gepflegtes Manor zu. Es war stockfinstere Nacht. Wolken versteckten Mond und Sterne hinter einer flauschigen Decke.   
Mit brutaler Gewalt zerstörte er die mächtige Eingangstür.   
Strebte zielsicher zur Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte.   
Nachdem er die erste Hälfte hinter sich hatte, erschien am Treppenabsatz ein Mann, der nervös seine Brille die Nase hochschob und mit derselben Bewegung durch seine ohnehin schon verwuschelten Haare fuhr.   
Als er den Mann, der so brutal in sein Heim eingebrochen war, erkannte, wich er unbewusst einen Schritt zurück.   
„Lily! Bleib da! Bring Harry hier weg!“, rief er den Flur entlang. Den Eindringling nicht aus den Augen lassend.   
Doch der zuckte mit keiner Wimper.   
Sondern schickte ungerührt das giftgrüne tödliche Licht zu dem Mann, der sofort, nachdem er damit in Berührung gekommen war, zusammenbrach- tot.  
Der Mann schritt weiter.   
Ging Zimmer an Zimmer vorbei, bis er zu einem Kinderzimmer kam.  
In der hintersten Ecke konnte er einen Tarnzauber ausmachen.   
Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln brach er den Bann.   
Dahinter kauerte eine wunderschöne Frau mit einer langen ungebändigten Mähne aus feuerroten Haar, die ein kleines Bündel eng an ihre Brust presste.   
Der Fremde streckte fordernd seine Hand aus.  
Doch die Frau schüttelte wild ihren Schopf.   
Schob sich ängstlich an der Wand hoch und ihre ungewöhnlich grünen   
Augen irrten in der Dunkelheit hin und her.   
Aber es gab keinen Ausweg aus der Falle.   
Das erkannte sie an den unbarmherzigen roten Augen des Eindringlings.   
Als er auch ihr das alles Leben zerstörende Licht schickte, drehte sie sich in einer Anwandlung von Verzweiflung zur Wand hin. Ihr Baby weg von dem Licht, dem... Mann.   
Und es war tatsächlich nur sie, die ihr Lebenslicht aushauchte.   
Das Kind hielt sie immer noch an sich gepresst, als sie tot zu Boden sank.   
Der Mann sah sich genötigt noch einmal das „Avada Kedavra“ zu sprechen. Ein mächtiger Zauberspruch, wenn nicht der mächtigste überhaupt, was seine Zerstörungskraft anging, für ein winziges, unschuldiges Kleinkind.   
Aber wie hieß es so schön?- Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt.   
Der Eindringling wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als sein zerstörerischer Zauber mit gewaltiger Kraft auf ihn zurückfiel.   
Sein Körper verging.   
Alles was noch übrig geblieben war, verflüchtigte sich mit dem nächsten Windstoß und würde in den nächsten Jahren versuchen wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften zu kommen.   
Zurück blieb ein vor sich hingiggelndes Kleinkind, dass die Tiefe und die Schwere der eben ereigneten Tragödie überhaupt nicht richtig fassen konnte.   
Das einzige was es wusste, war, dass es die Wärme seiner Mama vermisste.  
Und eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn aus dieser Nacht mitnahm.~~~

~~~Albus Dumbledore legte das kleine Bündel mit einem kurzen erklärenden Brief vor der Tür eines Muggelhauses ab.   
Am nächsten Morgen fanden eine Frau, die wie ein Pferd aussah und ein Mann, der mehr einem Walross ähnelte als einem menschlichen Wesen, das Kleinkind.   
Mit angewiderten Blick, gerümpften Nasen und nur mit Daum und Zeigefinger nahmen sie das Bündel wiederwillig in ihr Haus auf.   
Warfen es sofort in den Schrank unter der Treppe.~~~ 

~~~“FREAK! PUTZ SOFORT DEN DRECK IM FLUR WEG!“~~~

~~~“KOCH GEFÄLLIGST VERNÜNFTIG!“~~~

~~~“WIE OFT SOLL ICH DIR NOCH SAGEN, DASS DU GEFÄLLIGST ERST UNKRAUT JÄTEN SOLLST UND DANN RASEN MÄHEN?“~~~

~~~“WER HAT DIR ERLAUBT, SICH AUSZURUHEN?“~~~

~~~“Lauf, Freak, Lauf! Denn es wird dir nicht bekommen, wenn wir dich in die Finger bekommen...“~~~

~~~Hunger... Kälter... Einsamkeit... Dunkelheit...~~~

~~~Ein großes Schloss. Ein zauberhaftes Schloss.   
Er verband damit Wärme, Freundschaft, Licht.   
Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger, seine ersten Freunde überhaupt... hier konnte er sie sehen... mit ihnen lachen.   
Er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass sie mit ihm durch dick und dünn gehen würden.~~~

~~~Professor Snape mit seinen unerbittlichen schwarzen Obsidianen, die sich wie immer brennend in ihn bohrten. Ihm jegliche Luft zum atmen nahmen. Der Hass, den der Tränke- Meister ihm gegenüber empfand, drückte ihn jedes Mal aufs neue gegen die Wand und machte ihn bewegungsunfähig.~~~

~~~Im ersten Jahr der Kampf um den Stein der Weisen.   
Das große Schachspiel- Ron opferte sich.   
Die Tränke- Mione opferte sich.   
Als nächstes stand er Quirell gegenüber- Voldemort.   
Das Opfer seiner Mutter stoppte ihn hier.~~~

~~~Im zweiten Jahr traf er auf einen Basilisken.   
Wurde verhöhnt, verschmäht. Und das nur, weil er Parsel sprach.   
Musste Ginny retten. Das Tagebuch zerstören.   
Überlebte nur knapp das Gift der Riesenschlange.~~~

~~~Im dritten Jahr traf er auf Sirius. Lernte Lupin kennen.   
Entdeckte die Riesenlüge, die hinter dem Tod seiner Eltern steckte-  
Pettegrew entkam.~~~

~~~Im vierten Jahr.   
Der falsche Moody schmuggelte seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch.   
Er musste am Turnier teilnehmen.   
Verleumdungen durch Rita Kimmkorn, da sie ihre Artikel auf verfälschte oder komplett falsche Tatsachen baute.   
Noch mehr Häme. Noch mehr Hohn.   
Ron wandte sich ab.   
Und zum Schluss trafen er und Cedric auf den Dunklen Lord.  
Cedric musste dran glauben.  
Sein eigenes Blut stellte den Körper Voldemorts wieder her.   
Alles was er machen konnte, war Cedrics Wunsch erfüllen und seinen Körper zumindest zurück zu dessen Eltern bringen.~~~

~~~Das fünfte Jahr beinhaltete Umbridge.   
Ein Name, der schon für sich sprach.  
Die DA.   
Eine Mauer des Schweigens. Niemand wollte ihm etwas sagen.   
Jeder meinte ihn in Watte packen zu müssen.   
Die katastrophalen Okklumentik- Stunden.   
Die qualvollen Visionen, in denen er das Leid unzähliger mitverfolgen konnte... musste...  
Es endete damit, dass er und eine Handvoll Schüler ins Ministerium stürmten... die Prophezeiung... Sirius...~~~

~~~Das sechste Jahr.   
Anfangs ruhig.   
Doch in den letzten Wochen... Todesesser apparierten in den Verbotenen Wald. Mione und Ron hatte er retten können.   
Dennoch wurden er und Draco Malfoy mitgenommen. 

„Ich werde es lieben dich zu brechen. Vollkommen. Ohne wenn und aber.  
Und dann hier liegen zu lassen, um dich an deiner eigenen Schuld ersticken zu lassen. Auch wenn es schade ist, dass es nicht das Schlammblut und der Blutsverräter sind.“

Die Folter... die Torturen... er konnte nicht helfen... nur zu sehen... noch mehr Schuld... immer nur Schuld... warum war er so hilflos? Warum war er immer nur zum zusehen verdammt? Warum starb alles, was mit ihm in Berührung kam? Warum traf es nicht ihn? Warum?

Er hob den Arm.  
Stach zu.   
Sprach den Spruch.   
Der Körper verbrannte, bis auch das letzte bisschen Asche vom Winde verweht war... und damit auch die letzten Reste seiner Seele...  
Er war gebrochen... vollkommen und unwiderruflich... Voldemort brauchte nichts mehr von ihm befürchten. Nichts... gar nichts...~~~

~~~Sein Körper machte, was man ihm sagte.   
Doch egal, wie sehr die anderen auf ihn einsprachen... es rauschte an ihm vorbei... er würde nicht sprechen... es gab nichts mehr zu bereden... gar nichts mehr... nie mehr... er war eine lebende Puppe... nicht mehr...~~~

 

Immer mehr Bilder und Eindrücke prasselten auf Draco ein.   
Und je mehr er sah, um so mehr erschütterte es ihn. Traf ihn.   
Und endlich konnte er das Mysterium Harry Potter entschlüsseln.   
Alle Eigenarten, alle Macken machten nun einen Sinn.   
Mit körperlicher oder auch psychischer Gewalt, die ihn traf, konnte man ihn nicht erreichen, weil er es jahrelang durch seine überaus „freundliche“ Verwandtschaft gewohnt war.   
Er klammerte sich an die Menschen in seiner Umgebung, weil sie ihm das gaben, was er jahrelang vermisst hatte. Weil sie ein Gefühl von Normalität vermittelten.  
Er schützte mit jeder Faser seines Seins.   
Es lag in seiner Natur.   
Und mit jedem unschuldigen Tod, den er ansehen musste, starb er selbst ein wenig. Immer wieder und wieder.   
Immer mehr. 

„Du warst der Tropfen, der zuviel war. Der Tropfen, der noch nötig gewesen war, um ihn vollkommen in Scherben zu schlagen.“, erklärte der Mann sanft und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
Mit Augen, die seit Jahren das erste Mal in Tränen schwammen, drehte Draco sich zu dem Älteren um.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“, drückte der Andere trostspendend seine Schulter. „Voldemort hat nur die größte Schwäche seines jungen Gegners entdeckt und gnadenlos ausgenutzt. Du bist dem zum Opfer gefallen. Und hast Harry mit dir mitgerissen. Von dem letzten Angriff des Dunklen Lords wird sich der sogenannte „Goldene Junge“ nie wieder erholen. Das macht den Weg für Voldemort frei. Denn es ist Harry, der die Macht in den Händen hält ihn zu stoppen. Kein Dumbledore. Kein Orden des Phönix. Einzig und allein Harry. Da er jedoch nicht in der Lage ist allein herauszufinden, wird Voldemort eure Welt in Dunkelheit und Verdammnis stürzen...“  
Die silbernen Seen blickten gequält zu ihm auf.   
Der Mann seufzte auf. Drehte Draco ganz zu sich, so dass er dem Jungen in die Augen schauen konnte:  
„Junge, ich kann dich zurückschicken. Du kannst Harry zurückholen. Wenn einer dazu in der Lage ist, dann du.“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil zwischen euch schon immer ein starken Band bestanden hat. Auch wenn ihr es vorgezogen habt, es zu ignorieren.“, zwinkerte der Mann kurzzeitig belustigt. „Und zweitens... mit dir verbindet er seine letzte „Verfehlung“...“  
„Nein, eigentlich meinte ich, warum sind Sie in der Lage mich zurückzuschicken?“, gab Draco leicht grinsend zurück.   
„Malfoys...“, brummelte der Ältere leise vor sich her. Dann gab er jedoch die gewünschte Antwort:  
„Ich bin der Tod.“  
Das wollte er erst mal wirken lassen.   
Jedoch kam eine ganz andere Wirkung, als er gedacht hatte.   
Nachdem Draco ihn zunächst ganz skeptisch von oben bis unten betrachtet hatte, wagte es der Junge doch tatsächlich in Gelächter auszubrechen.   
„Herrlich...“, japste das impertinente Balg. „... guter Witz. Hab selten so gelacht...“   
Der Mann vor ihm knurrte leise.   
Dieses Geräusch war es auch, was Draco dazu brachte erneut zum Fremden zu sehen. Nachdem er ihn erneut eingehend gemustert hatte und somit den Ärger auf dessen Gelächter bemerkt hatte, meinte er voll vorsichtigem Staunens:  
„Kein Witz?“  
„Nein.“, seufzte der Tod auf. „Kein Witz.“  
„Oh!’tschudligung.“   
Der Junge hatte zumindest den Anstand zerknirscht auszusehen.   
Erneut seufzte der Tod auf:  
„Schon gut. Obwohl das eine Reaktion ist, die mir bisher noch nicht untergekommen ist.“, zwinkerte er Draco schließlich zu. „Kommen wir zum geschäftlichen Teil.“  
Der Junge nickte als Zeichen das er zuhörte.  
„Wenn ich dich so wie du jetzt bist zurückschicke, bist du nicht viel mehr als ein Geist. Könntest also herzlich wenig bewirken. Die einzige Möglichkeit dich in deiner körperlichen Form zu schicken besteht darin, dass ich dir meinen... Job abtrete.“  
„Bitte wiederholen Sie den letzten Teil noch mal. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe.“, stammelte der Junge ein wenig neben sich.   
Der Tod lächelte in sich hinein, als er nochmals wiederholte:  
„Ich werde dir mein Amt übertragen.“  
„Aber...“  
„Kein Aber! Du wirst mein Nachfolger. Natürlich werde ich dich in alles einweisen, ehe ich mich vollkommen zurückziehe. Also kein Angst.“  
...


	6. Kapitel 1-II

Jetzt saß er also hier.  
Und wie ihm der Tod versprochen hatte, trug er das Amt des Ewigen Vollstreckers.   
Die vergangenen Wochen hatten ihn geformt und gehärtet.   
Er hatte alles beigebracht bekommen, was er wissen musste, damit die Amtsübergabe ohne größere Reibereien vonstatten ging und der natürliche Lauf der Dinge nicht gestört wurde.   
Es schien als wäre einzig und allein der Junge, der sich mit verzweifelter Kraft an ihn klammerte, in der Lage etwas in ihm zu rühren.   
Nachdenklich blickte er auf den schwarzen Schopf runter, der auf seinem Oberkörper ruhte. Seine Finger strichen immer noch durch die seidige Mähne.   
Versuchten dem Bewusstlosen in wenig Komfort zu vermitteln.   
Die Türen zum Krankenflügel wurden aufgestoßen und rissen ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen.   
Wie erwartet rauschten niemand anderes als der Direktor und die Medi- Hexe herein.   
Madame Pomfrey wollte gleich einen Analyse- Zauber über Harry schicken, doch das kalte Funkeln in den silbergrauen Augen Dracos ließ sie inne halten und zögernd zum Direktor blicken.  
Der setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett.  
Nahm das Bild, welches sich ihm auf dem Krankenhausbett bot, nachdenklich in sich auf.   
An sich hätte er vor ein paar Monaten seinen Bart darauf verwettet, dass es unmöglich schien die beiden ewigen Rivalen derartig friedlich beieinander zu sehen. Aber wie es aussah...  
„Mr. Malfoy, meinen Sie nicht, dass es besser wäre Poppy einen Blick auf Harry zu gewähren?“, fragte er freundlich lächelnd.  
Albus bemerkte sehr wohl, wie Draco die Umarmung um den Kleineren verstärkte und wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, jedoch machte ihm der Slytherin einen Strich durch die Rechnung:  
„Tut mir leid, Direktor, aber das meine ich nicht.“, gab er unbewegt zurück.   
„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es Harry soweit gut geht.“  
„Und woher wollen Sie das wissen? Die Sorge über das Wohlergehen der Studenten obliegt immer noch mir, von daher würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie, um ganz sicher zu gehen, Poppy kurz an Harry lassen.“  
Die silbernen Seen verengten sich gefährlich und selbst Professor Dumbledore fühlte sich leicht unbehaglich durch die Kälte, die er von dem jungen Malfoy ausgehend spürte.   
„So so, das Wohlergehen der Studenten obliegt also Ihnen.“, zischte Draco mit beherrschter Wut. „Diese Fürsorge haben wir ja letztes Schuljahr zu genüge zu spüren bekommen- Danke sehr.“  
Erschrocken zuckten Albus und Poppy zurück.   
Das waren keine Worte, das waren Messer, die durch die Luft schnitten.   
Nach einer Weile schaffte es der Direktor sanft nachzufragen:   
„Was ist passiert?“  
Draco blickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln hinab auf den jungen Mann in seinen Armen, ehe er monoton antwortete:  
„Das geht niemanden etwas an.“  
„Warum hat Harry seitdem nicht mehr gesprochen?“, versuchte es der alte Mann weiter.   
„Seien Sie froh, dass er sich nicht mehr in der Lage sah, mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Sie wären allein von den Schilderungen zusammen  
gebrochen.“  
Mione und Ron sogen scharf die Luft ein.   
Sie hatten ja geahnt, dass es schlimm gewesen war.   
Aber so schlimm?  
„Was hat es mit dem Dolch auf sich, mit dem Harry ab und zu unbewusst herumspielt?“, preschte Dumbledore weiter nach vorn.   
Er hatte jetzt die Möglichkeit etwas über die Geschehnisse der Entführung zu erfahren. Er konnte in Erfahrung bringen, was Harry dermaßen... gebrochen hat, dass er sich nicht mehr aufrichten konnte.  
„Oh!“, kam es sanft von Draco. „Den hat er behalten?“  
Mit der anderen Hand strich er zärtlich über die Wange Harrys.  
„Ja.“, nickte der Direktor traurig. „Wir haben zwischendurch Angst gehabt, dass er ihn benutzen würde, um seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen... er konnte jedoch nicht dazu gebracht werden ihn loszulassen... er umklammerte ihn, als würde der Dolch alles sein, was ihn noch am Leben hält...“  
Der silberblonde junge Mann sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, sonder beugte sich ein wenig hinunter, um Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken.   
Die Anwesenden konnten nicht glauben, was sie sahen.   
Einen zärtlichen Draco Malfoy?  
Einen Malfoy, der liebevoll mit Harry Potter umging?  
Da musste doch ganz entschieden etwas im Busch liegen!  
Albus Dumbledore schluckte nervös den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter:  
„Wo... wo haben Sie sich die letzten Wochen aufgehalten?“  
Endlich hob Draco seinen Blick.  
Und Albus wünschte sich, dass sein Schüler es nicht getan hätte.   
Das sonst so helle Silber der Augen des Slytherin war umwölkt von dunklen Sturmwolken. Dennoch gab er ganz ruhig zurück:  
„Das geht Sie nichts an.“  
Madame Pomfrey platzte der Kragen.   
Was bildete sich dieser eingebildete kleine Knilch eigentlich ein?  
Wie konnte er es wagen, so mit Albus Dumbledore rumzuspringen?  
Malfoy hin oder her, aber das konnte nicht sein.  
„Direktor! Ich weiß gar nicht, warum Sie sich so um ihn bemühen? Er zieht hier einen Show ab und Sie fallen auch noch darauf rein. Würde mich gar nicht wundern, wenn er derjenige gewesen ist, der Harry in die Arme der Todesesser getrieben hat. Und in den letzten Wochen hat er sich in der Belohnung von Du- weißt- schon- wer gesuhlt...“  
„Nein...“, unterbrach ein raues Flüstern ihre Triade.   
Geschockt blickten alle auf den Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Finger weiterhin fest in den Stoff von Dracos Robe verkrallt waren.   
Nur Draco erlaubte sich ein sanftes Lächeln und spielte mit den Strähnen des schwarzen Haares.   
Harry vergrub sein Gesicht ebenfalls in den feinen Stoff. Dennoch verteidigte er den Slytherin weiter. Seine Stimme heiser, belegt und leise von der langen selbstgewählten Schweigsamkeit.   
„Draco... hat keinen Grund... Voldemort in die Arme zu spielen... wo auch immer er die letzten... Wochen gesteckt hat... er hat sich weder bei seinem Vater aufgehalten... noch beim Dunklen Lord...“  
„Wo- woher willst du das wissen, Junge?“, fragte die Medi- Hexe erschüttert. Sie hatte schon beinahe die Hoffnung aufgegeben den Gryffindor, der ihr so ans Herz gewachsen war, sprechen zu hören.   
Und ausgerechnet ein verbaler Angriff auf seinen Schul- Feind Numero Uno verleitete ihn dazu, seine Stille zu durchbrechen?  
Harry hob den Kopf ein wenig.  
Blickte Poppy direkt in die Augen.   
Poppy wich sofort ein, zwei Schritte zurück, als sie die Qual, die Schuld, den Schmerz darin erkannte.   
Seit langen Wochen zeigten sich endlich Gefühle in den Smaragden.   
Brachten sie wieder zum leuchten.   
Doch Poppy wünschte sich beinahe wieder das blanke Grün zurück.   
Denn da konnte sie sicher sein, dass Harry wenigstens nichts gefühlt hatte...  
„Ich weiß... es einfach...“  
Damit kuschelte er sich zurück an den warmen Körper unter ihm. Atmete tief den eigentümlichen Duft nach Frühlingssturm und frischer Sommerbriese ein.   
„Aber...“  
Albus unterbrach Ron mit einer Frage:  
„Was ist passiert, Harry?“  
„Wie Draco vorhin schon sagte... das geht niemanden etwas an. Nur die...Beteiligten. Und Sie sind kein Beteiligter...“  
Man hörte Harry an, dass es ihm Mühe bereitete zu sprechen. Die passenden Worte zu finden.   
Draco griff nach dem Glas Wasser auf dem Nachtischchen und hielt es Harry fürsorglich vor die Nase.   
Der blickte ein wenig durcheinander erst das Glas an, dann Draco und zurück zum Glas, ehe er sich etwas aufraffte und ein wenig daraus trank. Danach legte er sich zurück. Missbrauchte Draco weiterhin als sein Kopfkissen. Dem das augenscheinlich wenig auszumachen schien. Legte er doch wieder einen Arm um den Kleineren, um ihn sicher an seiner Seite zu halten und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.   
Schwer seufzend erhob sich Albus aus seinem Stuhl.  
Ihm war klar, dass das hier das Ende der Unterhaltung bedeutete.   
Winkte alles Anwesenden hinaus.  
Als sie draußen vor der Tür standen, schauten die Medi- Hexe und die beiden Schüler erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.  
„Die beiden werden schweigen. Was auch immer damals passiert ist, von ihnen werden wir es nicht erfahren.“, fuhr er sich geschafft über sein Gesicht. „Außerdem möchte ich euch bitten, die beiden machen zu lassen...“  
„WAS??“, rief Ron entsetzt aus. „Wir sollen Harry allein mit dem Frettchen lassen?“  
Mione legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.   
„Ron,“, holte sie ihn ruhig zurück. „Draco ist seit... dem Vorfall der Einzige, der es geschafft hat, Harry eine Reaktion zu entlocken. Weder wir, seine angeblich besten Freunde haben es geschafft, noch die Lehrer oder die besten Mediziner des Landes. Einzig und allein Draco Malfoy hat es heute geschafft durch die Mauer um Harry zu preschen.   
Was auch immer passiert sein mag, es hat dazu geführt, dass sich zwischen den beiden ein starkes Band geformt hat. Wenn nicht sogar stärker als zwischen uns dreien.“, endete sie traurig.   
Ungläubig blickte ihr Hauskamerad zu ihr hinunter.   
„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein- oder?“, stotterte er fassungslos.  
Mione schüttelte ihren Kopf und erklärte sanft:  
„Hast du die beiden mal ganz genau beobachtet? Wie sie miteinander umgehen? Miteinander agieren? Harry braucht Draco. Braucht seine Nähe. Seinen Rückhalt. Und Draco gibt ihm das. Ohne wenn und aber.   
Ohne irgendwelche Gegenleistungen zu erwarten.   
Harry mag gebrochen sein.   
Was damals passiert ist, hat Harry komplett vernichtet.   
Er hat sich bis jetzt nicht davon erholt.   
Draco hingegen... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll... er scheint immer noch ein kalter, arroganter Bastard zu sein, der denkt, er wäre etwas Besseres. Doch auf den zweiten Blick wirkt er ernster. Ruhiger. Reifer. Erwachsener.  
Er IST in den vergangenen Wochen... gewachsen.   
Nicht nur körperlich, auch geistig.   
Und es ist ihm ernst mit Harry.   
Auch wenn ihn alle anderen einen Scheißdreck zu interessieren scheinen, um Harry sorgt er sich WIRKLICH. Er wird nicht zu lassen, dass seinem anhänglichen kleinem Löwen etwas passiert.“, endete sie leise lächelnd.  
Albus nickte anerkennend:   
„Seht gute Beobachtungsgabe, Miss Granger. Zudem hätte ich es nicht besser ausdrücken können.“

Nachdem die Türen hinter der Gruppe zugegangen und Harry und Draco allein im ansonsten leeren Krankenflügel waren, richtete Harry sich auf.   
Schaute den Anderen an.   
Setzte sich dann so, das er Draco im Schoss saß und ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte.   
Amüsiert zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch, als er das Gewicht Harrys auf sich spürte:  
„Hast du Angst, dass ich dir davon laufe?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf.  
Hob beide Arme und umschloss mit seinen Händen das Gesicht Dracos. Seine Daumen fuhren die zarte, unvernarbte Haut entlang.   
Er konnte die Wärme unter seinen Handflächen spüren.  
Die Weichheit der ungegeelten Haare.  
Ein paar Strähnen strichen über seinen Handrücken und kitzelten ihn.   
Er sah das Leben in den silbernen Seen.  
Strahlendes, warmes Leben.   
Dann beugte er sich vor.   
Lag mit seinem Ohr über dem Herzen des Größeren.   
Hörte es schlagen.   
Ruhig. Gleichmäßig. Kräftig.   
Er erhob sich wieder.   
Sah am Hals die Hauptschlagader pochen.   
Eine seiner Hände löste sich von dem Gesicht und mit dem Zeigefinger zeichnete er die Linie von der Wange über den Kiefer zu dem schlanken Hals nach. Folgte der pochenden Ader. Spürte das Pulsieren des Lebens.   
Verblüfft konnte er sich endlich aus dem Bann lösen.  
Schaute mit großen, erstaunten Augen in die Silbernen Dracos.  
„Du... lebst... du lebst, Draco.“, brach er schließlich schluchzend über dem warmen Körper zusammen.  
Immer wieder brachen diese Worte aus ihm heraus.   
Schluchzer schüttelten seinen Körper. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.   
Draco konnte nichts anderes tun, als den Kleineren in eine sanfte Umarmung zu ziehen und ihm beruhigende Nichtigkeiten zu zuraunen.   
Nach Ewigkeiten wie es schien, ebbten die krampfartigen Schluchzer ab und Draco spürte, wie Harrys Atmung sich langsam wieder normalisierte.   
„Wie?“, war schließlich das Einzige, was Harry herausbrachte.   
Seine Stirn ruhte immer noch auf dem Oberkörper des Slytherin.   
Die Hände fest in die Roben gekrallt.   
Der Größere legte eine Hand unter das Kinn des Anderen und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu aufzusehen. Der andere Arm lag um die Hüfte des Kleineren. Gab ihm so ein wenig Halt.   
„Harry, was damals auf der Lichtung passiert ist, ist weder deine noch meine Schuld. Es ist passiert. Und es hatte nur so enden können. Verstehst du?“  
Harry nickte langsam und fragte dann schüchtern mit niedergeschlagenen Augen:  
„Dann bist du mir nicht... böse?“  
Verblüfft schaute Draco auf den Jüngeren.   
„Um Gottes Willen, nein.“, lachte er schließlich leise auf und zog Harry wieder zu sich. Den Kopf des Anderen bettete er in der Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter und hielt Harry mit beiden Armen in einer lockeren Umarmung gefangen.   
Er spürte, wie Harry sich in dieser Position arrangierte und näher an ihn kuschelte.   
„Nein Harry, ich bin dir nicht böse.“, nahm Draco nach einer Weile komfortablen Schweigens den Faden wieder auf. „Im Gegenteil, ich bin dir zutiefst dankbar. Wenn wir wider Erwarten beide dort weggekommen wären, was wäre dann mit mir passiert? Mmh?“  
Er spürte Harry kurz schauern, als dieser sich an die Geschehnisse und die daraus resultierenden Ergebnisse zurückerinnerte.  
„Die Heiler hätten vielleicht mein Leben retten können. Aber hätten sie auch mein Körper retten können? Jedes mal wenn ich in den Spiegel geschaut hätte- die Spuren... die Narben- es hätte mich niemals vergessen lassen. Das was du da gemacht hast, war das Mutigste, was ich bislang gesehen habe.“ Er verstärkte kurz seine Umarmung, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen.   
„Entgegen deinen Überzeugungen hast du den Dolch genommen. Hast meinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt. Die Qualen beendet. Und hast meinem Wunsch entsprochen und zum Schluss meinen Leichnam verbrannt.“  
Er neigte den Kopf und lehnte seine Wange gegen den schwarzen Schopf.   
„Nachdem du deinen Teil erledigt hattest, traf ich auf einen Mann.   
Er stellte sich als Gevatter Tod vor und bot mir seinen Job an.  
Zum einen sei er der ewigen Einsamkeit mehr als überdrüssig, zum anderen wäre er Voldemort nicht gewachsen. Er hatte sich damals vollkommen von Voldi überrumpeln lassen. Und das hat zu der unnatürlichen Verlängerung des Lebens von Tom Riddle geführt.   
Und zum dritten war er der Meinung, dass nur ich in der Lage wäre, dich aus deiner Lethargie zu reißen. Scheint, als hätte er bei letzterem recht gehabt.“, lachte er leise.   
„Du bist jetzt Gevatter Tod?“, fragte Harry gefasst nach.   
„Ja.“, bestätigte Draco simpel. „In den vergangenen Wochen hat mein Vorgänger mich eingewiesen und mir schließlich sein Amt übertragen. Soll ich dir mal was verraten? Seit Anbeginn der Zeit bin ich erst der dritte in dieser Stelle. Oder sollte ich eher sagen: schon?“, überlegte er laut.   
Harry löste sich ein wenig von Draco und schaute ihn mit einer undeutbarer Miene an.   
Draco erwiderte den Blick lächelnd und meinte schließlich:  
„Komm. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.“  
Ehe Harry es sich versah, stand er neben dem Größeren in einem Muggel- Krankenzimmer.   
Eine alte Frau, die an einen Tropf und ein Atmungsgerät angeschlossen war, lag unter der weißen Decke.   
Die Hand, die von ihrer Tochter gehalten wurde, ausgemergelt und fast schon dürr.   
„Sie hat Krebs. Der ganze Körper ist von Metastasen befallen.“, erklärte Draco leise. „Sie kann die Schmerzen nur noch unter Morphium ertragen. Aber selbst das hilft nicht mehr viel, da sich ihr Körper bereits darauf eingestellt hat.   
Sie ist eine tapfere alte Lady und zeigt es nicht. Sie möchte nicht, dass sich ihre Familie noch mehr Sorgen macht.“  
Harry schaute erst zu der alten Frau, dann zu Draco.   
Auf dessen Gesicht konnte er einen sehr sanften und friedlichen Ausdruck erkennen. Ebenfalls wieder ruhiger, beobachtete er das weitere Geschehen.   
Die Tochter saß am Bett und redete leise und eindringlich auf ihre Mutter ein. Der Mann der jungen Frau stand hinter ihr. Eine Hand als stummer Beistand auf der schmalen Schulter.   
Nach ein paar Minuten trat Draco ein paar Schritte vor. Nahm die andere Hand der alten Dame in die seine.  
„Kommt, es wird Zeit, Mylady.“, warnte er ruhig.   
Ein friedvolles und vor allem schmerzfreies Lächeln breitete sich in den hunzeligen Zügen aus. Als wenn Dracos Berührung ihr in den letzten Momenten ihres Lebens den Schmerz entziehen würde.  
Hoffnung breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Tochter aus.  
Die jedoch schnell in Verzweiflung umschlug, als die empfindlichen Geräte nur noch einen andauernden monotonen Piepton von sich gaben.  
Harry hingegen sah erstaunt, wie die Seele der alten Frau frisch wie der junge Morgen aus ihrer körperlichen Hülle schlüpfte. Draco verbeugte sich mit einer galanten Verbeugung vor ihr und drückte ihr einen Handkuss auf den Handrücken.   
Die Frau lachte wie ein junges Mädchen.   
Als Draco sich wieder aufrichtete, zwinkerte er ihr lächelnd zu:  
„Aber nicht Eurem Gemahl verraten- o.k.?“  
Erneut brach sie in ihr glockenhelles Lachen aus:  
„Versprochen. Das bleibt zwischen uns.“  
Draco nickte, löste sich von ihrer Hand und sagte:  
„Geh. Dein Mann wartet bereits auf dich.“  
Die Frau fasste Harry kurz ins Auge und noch während sie sich wortwörtlich in Luft auflöste, bedachte sie ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.  
Der Silberblonde streifte mit seinem Blick die weinende Tochter und den nach außen hin gefassten Schwiegersohn, ehe er sich Harry zuwandte und ruhig erklärte:  
„Der Tod bedeutet für die Hinterbliebenden meist Verzweiflung, weil sie um die Toten trauern. Sie hängen an ihnen. Wünschen sie sich zurück, weil sie im ersten Moment nicht in der Lage sind die klaffende Lücke, die in ihrem Leben entstanden ist, zu schließen.   
Für die Toten hingegen, kann der Tod mitunter eine Erlösung sein.   
Wenn der Schmerz sie auffrisst. Ihnen kaum noch Luft zum atmen lässt...   
Komm, gehen wir eine Etage tiefer.“  
Draco nahm den stillen Harry an die Hand.   
Und mit dem nächsten Augenzwinkern befanden sie sich in einem OP- Saal.   
Fast sofort warf sich ein kleines Mädchen um die Hüfte des Silberblonden.   
„Bist du der Tod?“, schaute sie ihn aus ihren großen himmelblauen Augen an.   
Draco ging vor dem Mädchen in die Knie und strich ihr mit einer liebevollen Geste ein paar Strähnen hinters Ohr.  
„Ich fürchte, das bin ich.“, bestätigte er ihr ernst.   
„Nimmst du mich dann bitte mit?“, bettelte sie ihn herzzerreißend an.  
Er schloss sie in seine Arme und erhob sich. Die Beine der Kleinen umklammerten seine Hüfte und er hielt sie sicher in den Armen.  
Stumm blickte er auf das Ärzte- Team, welches verzweifelt um das Leben des Mädchens kämpfte.   
„Wie ist das passiert?“, fragte Draco die Kleine sanft, während er mit ihr langsam Richtung Ausgang ging. Harry folgte. Immer noch ruhig und nur beobachtend.  
„Ich bin gelaufen.“, gab die Kleine schüchtern zu.   
„Warum?“, hakte der Slytherin ruhig nach.   
Als Antwort vergrub das Mädchen ihr Gesicht verschämt in der Halsbeuge des Silberblonden.   
„Weshalb bist du gelaufen?“, gab Draco nicht auf.   
„Devon hat mir Angst gemacht.“, murmelte die Kleine verloren gegen seinen Hals.  
„Und wer ist Devon?“, bohrte Draco weiter nach.   
„Der Freund meiner Mutter...“, gab die Kleine noch leiser als vorher zu.  
Draco drückte die Kleine kurzzeitig und ging dann mit ihr durch die Tür, weiter zum langen Krankenhausflur. Bis sie zum Aufenthaltsraum für Angehörige kamen.   
Dort saß eine tränenüberströmte Frau, die sich in ihrer Trauer auf dem ungemütlichen Plastikstuhl hin- und herwiegte.   
„Warum? Wie konnte das passieren? Sie ist doch sonst so ein vorsichtiges Mädchen und rennt nicht ohne einmal nach links oder rechts zu schauen über die Straße. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Mein kleines Mädchen...“, schluchzte sie auf.   
Ein grobschlächtiger Mann nahm sie unbeholfen in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten. Sehr viel Erfolg schien er damit aber nicht zu haben. Die Mutter rief immer wieder nach ihrer Tochter. Ignorierte den Mann an ihrer Seite vollkommen.   
Draco, das Mädchen und Harry schauten dem ganzen ein wenig zu.   
Dann fragte Draco die Kleine ganz sanft:  
„Möchtest du immer noch gehen? Möchtest du deine Mutter so zurücklassen?“  
„Nein...“, klammerte sie sich zitternd an Draco.  
„Aber du hast Angst vor Devon- oder?“  
Die Kleine nickte verloren.   
Er ging wieder in die Hocke und stellte die Kleine vor sich ab.   
Strich ihr über die Wange.   
„Was, wenn ich dir versichere, dass Devon in ein paar Wochen an einem Herzinfarkt sterben wird- mmh?“  
„Wirklich?“, schaute sie ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Ja, seine Zeit wird demnächst kommen. Und zwar während du noch im Krankenhaus liegst. Er also nicht an dich rankommt, weil hier so viele Ärzte und Schwestern sind.“  
Das Mädchen schaute noch einmal zu seiner völlig aufgelösten Mutter, dann schob sie schüchtern ihre Hand in die Dracos.  
„Bringst du mich bitte zurück?“  
„Natürlich.“, lächelte Draco jetzt, fast schon erleichtert. „Komm.“  
Und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder Richtung OP- Saal.  
Als sie an Harry vorbeigingen, griff die Kleine auch nach Harrys Hand.   
Ihm blieb also gar nichts weiter übrig, als mitzugehen.   
„Ist das dein Freund?“, fragte die Kleine neugierig an Draco gewandt.   
Die beiden jungen Männer schauten erst sich ganz erstaunt an, dann das kleine Mädchen zwischen ihnen und fragten gleichzeitig:  
„Wie kommst du denn DARAUF?“  
„Weiß nicht.“, gab die Kleine kichernd zu. „Aber ihr seht sehr süß zusammen aus. Und da ist etwas zwischen euch... ich weiß auch nicht...“, brach sie schließlich schulterzuckend ab. Sie konnte nicht genau in Worte fassen, was sie bei den beiden jungen Männern fühlte.   
Nur, dass als sie auch die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen genommen hatte, sie genau gefühlt hatte, dass die beiden zusammengehörten.   
Schließlich waren sie wieder in dem sterilen Saal.   
Die Traube von Ärzten kämpften immer noch um das Leben des Mädchens.   
Draco nahm die Kleine und setzte sie auf dem OP- Tisch ab.   
„Leg dich hin.“, orderte er ruhig.   
„K- kannst du die Schmerzen wegmachen? Bitte?“, fragte sie leise. „Es tut so weh.“  
„Ich werde dich in eine ganz tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit fallen lassen, aus der du erst erwachen wirst, wenn zum einen dein Körper so gut wie verheilt ist und ich Devon geholt habe. Geht das klar für dich?“  
„Ja. Hab dich lieb.“, fiel sie ihm glücklich um den Hals, ehe sie sich schließlich hinlegte und wieder mit ihrem Körper verschmolz.   
Sofort begab sich Draco zum Kopfteil der Kleinen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Träum was schönes.“, flüsterte er zärtlich gegen die junge Haut.  
Strich ihr noch einmal über den Lockenkopf und begab sich wieder zu Harry.   
Gemeinsam machten sie sich erneut auf den Weg.  
Und Draco fing an zu erklären:  
„Die Aufgabe des Todes besteht nicht nur darin, Leben zu nehmen. Er muss auch dafür sorgen, dass die Seelen derjenigen, die bereits aufgegeben haben, wieder zurückkehren und im Körper verankert bleiben.   
Er muss dafür sorgen, dass niemand vor seiner Zeit geht. Wie mit der Kleinen eben. Die Angst vor ihrem Stiefvater hat sie in meine Arme getrieben. Dennoch musste ich sie zurückschicken. Ihre Zeit war noch nicht da.   
In den vergangenen Wochen habe ich lernen müssen, dass dieses Amt eine ganz eigene Dynamik hat. Manchmal möchte ich das Lebenslicht nicht mitnehmen, nicht zum erlöschen bringen, wie z.B. bei einem Neugeborenen, welches mich mit seinen großen, unschuldigen Äuglein anschaut. Bei manchen wiederum kann mir das Ende gar nicht schnell genug kommen und ich möchte den Lebensstrang sofort durchtrennen, wie zum Beispiel bei Devon. Es fällt manchmal verdammt schwer. Schwer sich zurückzuhalten. Seinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht zu folgen.  
Sondern das zu tun, was von einem erwartet wird.   
Es sind Erlebnisse wie die letzten beiden, die mich davor bewahren mich komplett zu vergessen. Und der Gedanke, dass jedes Leben, welches auf der Erde weilt und sei es noch so klein und unbedeutend in Wirklichkeit sehr groß und bedeutend ist. Jede Seele, jedes Leben hat seinen Platz und seine Aufgabe.   
Es gibt natürlich auch Ausnahmen.   
Wie Voldemort.   
Im Augenblick seines Todes hat er mit meinem Vorgänger geschachert.   
Und zwar um dein Leben.   
Tom Riddle hatte dich so fest umklammert, dass er dich unweigerlich mitgerissen hätte. Aber deine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen.   
Mein Vorgänger musste alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um dich aus seinen Klauen zu befreien. Und wenn es bedeutete, dass er die Bestie gehen lassen musste. Ohne Körper zwar, aber er musste sie gehen lassen. Er ist mit Voldemort nicht fertig geworden.   
Es kommt nicht sehr häufig vor, dass dem Tod eine Seele entwischt. Überhaupt nicht oft.   
Aber wenn, dann bringt es eine ganze Menge Lebens- und Schicksalsstränge durcheinander und der Tod darf sich mit drei sehr verärgerten Schicksalsschwestern rumärgern...“, gluckste Draco leise in sich hinein.  
Harry strich dem Silberblonden über eine Wange.   
„Schon gut, Draco. Du brauchst dich nicht weiter rechtfertigen. Ich habe verstanden. Jedes Ding hat zwei Seiten. Genauso wie dein Amt. Du bist nicht nur Herr über Tod, sondern auch über Leben. Das ist eine enorme Verantwortung. Dennoch bist du der Aufgabe gewachsen. Wenn nicht, bezweifle ich, dass dich dein Vorgänger in das Amt gelassen hätte.   
Und was ich heute beobachten durfte...“, Harry lachte leicht amüsiert auf. „... ich bezweifle, dass die Menschen eine dermaßen sanfte und zärtliche Seite in Draco Malfoy vermuten. Danke, dass ich das mit ansehen durfte.“  
Harry stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte dem perplexen Tod einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
Der schaute dem Anderen verblüfft hinterher.   
„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass auch Massenvernichtung zu meinen Aufgaben gehört? Wie Pest, chemische Vergiftungen, Epidemien, Hungersnöte, Dürren, Flüche...“  
„Schon gut,“, unterbrach ihn Harry befreit lachend. „Hab’s begriffen. Du bist ein gaaanz böser Tod.“  
Immer noch leise vor sich hineinlachend, öffnete der Gryffindor schließlich seine Augen und befand sich wieder in der Krankenstation Hogwarts.   
Er saß immer noch mit gespreizten Beinen auf Dracos Schoß an ihn gekuschelt. Er spürte, dass Draco ebenfalls wieder zurück war.   
„Wie funktioniert das eigentlich? Ich meine, du musst dich in jeder Sekunde einer Minute um so viele Leben und Tode gleichzeitig kümmern. Wie machst du das? Wenn ich fragen darf...“  
„Du darfst.“, seufzte Draco. „Im Grunde genommen ist es Magie, die dermaßen kompliziert und ineinander verschachtelt ist, dass das, was wir hier in Hogwarts lernen, wie Spielerei für Kleinkinder aussieht.  
Diese Magie macht es mir möglich niemals den Überblick über die Geschehnisse zu verlieren und alles im Auge zu behalten. Dabei helfen mir auch die sogenannten Geister der Elemente, die sich in den Dienst des Todes gestellt haben. Fleißige, treue kleine Geschöpfe...“  
Harry war eingeschlafen.   
Der Tag war lang und aufregend gewesen.  
Glucksend drückte Draco einen Kuss in die schwarze Mähne, verstärkte die Umarmung und gestattete sich ebenfalls die Augen zu schließen. 

So fand Poppy sie am nächsten Morgen:  
Fest ineinander verkeilt, nicht willens den anderen loszulassen. Aber friedlich und entspannt schlafend. 

 

 

Und?  
Hat es sich gelohnt hier auch noch mal lang zu schauen? Oder werde ich jetzt trotzdem von Euch gesteinigt?^.~

Würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr auch zum nächsten Kapitel reinschaut

bis denne

kessM ^___^


	7. Kapitel 2 + Erinnerung III

Albus Dumbledore saß an diesem Abend ganz still in seinem Büro.   
Streichelte gedankenverloren über das Gefieder Fawkes’, der sich vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte und leise eine beruhigende Melodie vor sich hinträllerte.   
Wie von selbst schlugen seine Erinnerungen den Pfad zu jenem schicksalshaften Tag des vergangenen Schuljahres ein...

 

Er saß gerade mit Severus Snape, der eine Freistunde hatte, bei einem Tässchen Tee in seinem Büro zusammen. Wie es manchmal bei alten Freunden üblich war, brauchten sie die Stille zwischen sich nicht mit Gesprächen füllen, sondern genossen in aller Ruhe das vorzügliche Aroma des Tees.   
Bis die Tür zu seinem Büro mit einer Kraft aufgerissen wurde, dass die Glasphiolen in den Regalen gefährlich zitterten.   
Dann sprachen die Stimmen von Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger aufgelöst und durcheinander auf ihn ein. Gleichzeitig.   
Obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte.   
Lächelnd ob der jugendlichen Ungeduld, hob er mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf.   
Sein Lächeln fing an zu erblassen, als er endlich in die bleichen und verängstigten Gesichter seiner Schüler blicken konnte.  
„Harry... Malfoy... Todesesser... Verbotener Wald... entführt...“  
Das waren in etwa die Kernwörter, die er verstand und die ihm das letzte bisschen Blut aus dem Gesicht trieben.   
Sein fragender Blick Richtung Severus, zeigte ihm einen verstörten Tränke- Meister.   
„Severus?“, fragte er nach.  
„Tut mir leid, Albus. Aber ich wusste von nichts...“, stammelte der Spion, während er nervös über seinen rechten Unterarm strich.   
Albus nickte.   
Er glaubte Severus.   
„Kannst du in etwa sagen, wo sie sich jetzt befinden?“  
Der Jüngere schloss konzentriert seine Augen. Presste seine linke Hand fest über das Dunkle Mal. Die Lippen zu dünnen Strichen zusammengepresst.   
Der Direktor konnte das pulsieren der Dunklen Magie um den Anderen förmlich sehen. Aber auch das Licht, welches sich unter der Dunkelheit verborgen hielt.   
Dann flogen die Obsidiane wieder auf.  
„Sie befinden sich immer noch im Verbotenen Wald.“, presste Severus schmerzverzerrt hervor. „Sie sind jedoch abgeschirmt. Ich kann sie im Moment leider nicht genauer lokalisieren.“  
Erneut nickte Albus.  
„Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, bitte kehren Sie in Ihren Turm zurück.   
Sobald wir genaueres wissen, werde ich Ihnen bescheid geben.“  
Die Jugendlichen nickten verstört, folgten jedoch seinen Anweisungen. 

Als sie allein waren, versuchten er und Severus verzweifelt die Abschirmung zu durchbrechen, damit sie die Jungen finden konnten.   
Was Albus nicht in den Kopf gehen wollte, warum hatten die Todesesser Malfoy- Junior ebenfalls entführt? Das machte in seinen Augen keinen Sinn, da dessen Vater doch erwiesener Todesesser war. Zumindest inoffiziell.   
Sollte Draco Malfoy bei der Entführung seine Finger mit im Spiel haben?  
Energisch schüttelte Albus den Kopf.   
Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Auch wenn er nicht abstreiten konnte, dass zwischen Harry und Malfoy- Junior gewisse Spannungen bestanden, bezweifelte er ganz stark, dass die Jungen sich gegenseitig den Tod wünschten und mit Sicherheit niemals soweit gehen würden, den anderen in die Arme des Gevatters zu treiben.   
Nach endlosen Ewigkeiten wie es Albus schien, fanden sie endlich die Lichtung.   
Doch was sie dort vorfanden...  
Harry lag am Boden.   
Bewusstlos.  
Seine Wangen tränenfeucht.   
In der einen Hand seinen Zauberstab umklammert, in der anderen ein Dolch, in dessen blanke Klinge eine kunstvolle Schlange eingeätzt war- das bevorzugte Folterinstrument der Todesesser, wie er wusste.   
Der Wind umtänzelte den Bewusstlosen fast liebevoll.   
Hüllte ihn in eine schützende Hülle aus grauen Staub.  
Woher der jedoch kam, würde Albus wohl auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Gab es so tief im Wald schließlich nur den gesunden dunklen Mutterboden.   
Von Draco Malfoy fehlte jede Spur.   
Sie brachten Harry auf die Krankenstation.   
Warteten vier Tage.   
Dann wachte er auf.   
Doch Albus wünschte sich im selben Moment, dass Harry nie aus der Ohnmacht erwacht wäre.   
Es schien, als wäre jedes Leben, jeder eigener Wille aus dem sonst so starken Gryffindor gewichen.   
Was auch immer Voldemort dieses Mal mit ihm angestellt hatte, es zeigte Erfolg- Harry war nichts weiter als eine atmende Puppe, die zwar brav alles tat, was man ihr auftrug, jedoch nicht in der Lage war, irgendetwas aus eigenem Antrieb zu entscheiden.   
Mit leeren Augen schaute Harry aus dem Fenster.   
Sie schauten raus, doch erblicken taten sie nichts.  
Nichts spiegelte sich mehr in den einstmals ausdrucksstarken Smaragden.   
Die besten Mediziner und Magier des Landes versuchten Harry „zurückzuholen.“   
Doch alle scheiterten.   
Nichts erreichte den Jungen mehr.  
Gar nichts.   
Was um Himmels Willen war geschehen?  
Was hatte Voldemort ihm angetan?  
Sie konnten keinerlei Fremdeinwirkung feststellen.   
Es lag kein Fluch auf Harry. Noch hatte er irgendein Gift eingeflößt bekommen.   
Severus hatte sich zwar bemüht bei seinen Todesesser- „Kollegen“ etwas herauszubekommen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich an der Mauer des Schweigens.   
Das Einzige, was er zu berichten wusste, war, dass Lucius Malfoy sich kälter gab als jemals zuvor und der Dunkle Lord einen fortlaufenden Bericht über Potters Zustand von ihm erwartete.   
Wie Voldemort Severus erklärt hatte, hatte man ihn nichts eingeweiht, damit er nicht in Versuchung geriet, sich und den Plan durch eine unbedachte Handlung oder Äußerung zu verraten. Schließlich saß er ziemlich dicht bei Dumbledore und Potter. 

In den Sommerferien behielt er Harry auf Hogwarts.   
In diesem Zustand konnte er ihn unmöglich zu seinen Verwandten schicken.   
Hermione und Ron blieben ebenfalls.   
Versuchten trotz aller bisherigen Fehlschläge zu ihren Freund durch zu dringen.   
Bis es Albus reichte und er sie die letzten vier Wochen trotz aller Proteste zu ihren Familien schickte.

Selbstverständlich ist der neue Zustand des Helden der Zaubererwelt nicht vor dem Rest derselbigen verborgen geblieben.   
Unzählige Anfragen von Unmengen Reportern hatten Hogwarts bombardiert.   
Seine Nachrichtenspeere hielt jedoch.  
Nicht ein Schüler oder Lehrer gab irgendwelche Informationen raus.   
Er selber hielt die Nachrichten, die er der Presse zu spielte, sehr allgemein.   
Sie alle hatten, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, die Hoffnung schon so gut wie aufgegeben.   
Die Hoffnung, den einstigen Helden wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. 

 

Heute Abend hatte er die Resignation eines jedes einzelnen gespürt, als sie die Große Halle betraten und Harry immer noch in dem selben Zustand vorfanden.   
Von Malfoy- Junior hatte immer noch jede Spur gefehlt.   
Jede vorsichtige Anfrage nach dem Jungen endete irgendwann in eisigem Schweigen.   
Bis heute Abend.   
Ihm war fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als er Malfoy- Junior auf der Türschwelle zur Großen Halle gesehen hatte.   
Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er sich nämlich schon damit abgefunden, dass der Junge aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach längst tot war.   
Alle Zeichen sprachen dafür.   
Lucius Verhalten, Narcissas Weigerung eine andere Farbe als Schwarz zu tragen und zu guter Letzt eben Harry.   
Und doch hat Draco Malfoy jetzt vor ihnen gestanden.   
Spöttisch wie eh und je.   
Dennoch konnte sich Albus den Eindruck nicht erwähren, dass Draco sich verändert hatte.   
Ruhiger. Besonnener. Irgendwie... heller... leuchtender. Wissend.  
Der große Schock jedoch kam, als Harry sich erhob und stockenden Schrittes auf Draco zutrat. Selbstständig. Ohne das ihn jemand dazu aufgefordert hätte.   
Das war wohl der größte Schock von allen gewesen.  
Das ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy in der Lage gewesen war, Harry aus seiner absoluten Passivität herauszureißen. Etwas, wobei jeder andere die letzten Wochen immer wieder kläglich gescheitert war.   
Und das es Draco war, der Harry zum sprechen gebracht hat.  
Erst unten in der Halle, dann in der Krankenstation.   
Er hatte gesehen, wie behutsam Draco mit Harry umging.   
Wie sehr sich Harry an Draco klammerte.   
Hatte gehört, wie ein Gryffindor einen Slytherin verteidigte.   
Etwas, womit er seinen Lebtag nicht mehr mit gerechnet hatte.   
Aber auch bei diesen beiden stieß er auf eine undurchdringliche Mauer des Schweigens, was die Geschehnisse des letzten Schuljahres anging.   
Es blieb ihm jetzt nichts weiter übrig, als den weiteren Verlauf abzuwarten.   
Denn irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Auftauchen Draco Malfoys einige Dinge in Gang gesetzt hat, die sein momentanes Begriffsvermögen um einiges überstiegen.   
Denn auch wenn er es nicht gern zugab, aber er hatte heute Abend ein paar Mal Angst vor Draco Malfoy gehabt. Angst vor einem Schüler.   
Das war ihm noch nicht mal bei Tom Marvolo Riddle passiert.


	8. Kapitel 3

Von allen unbemerkt huschte eine Gestalt in die bereits volle Große Halle.   
Fand ihren Platz zwischen Mione und Ron.   
Und wurde erst da bemerkt.   
„Harry?“, fragte Dean ungläubig.   
Ein scheues Lächeln folgte als Antwort.   
All jene, die auf den Ausruf Deans hin in die Richtung des Goldenen Trios geblickt hatten und jetzt das Lächeln sahen, keuchten auf.  
Konnte es wirklich sein?  
Konnte Harry Potter endlich aus seinem langen „Schlaf“ erwacht sein?  
Sofort war Seamus auf den Beinen und nahm Harry in den Schwitzkasten. Wuschelte dessen Haare durch.   
„Mensch Harry,“, lachte er mit Tränen der Erleichterung in den Augen. „Jag’ uns nie mehr wieder so einen Schrecken ein. Verstanden?“, fragte er gespielt streng.   
„Werde mich bemühen...“, gab der Schwarzhaarige leise zurück.   
Seamus ließ von ihm ab. Setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Jedoch nicht in der Lage den Blick von Harry zu nehmen.   
„Dornröschen hat uns die letzten Wochen bestimmt das eine oder andere graue Haar eingebracht.“, lachte Dean übermütig.   
„Sorry.“, nuschelte Harry verlegen.   
Daraufhin spürte er, wie Mione die Arme um ihn legte und zärtlich drückte:  
„Schon gut. Hauptsache, du bist wieder da.“  
Inzwischen waren auch die anderen Haustische auf den Tumult am Gryffindor- Tisch aufmerksam geworden.   
Und pure Erleichterung machte sich in der Großen Halle breit, als die Schüler und Lehrer erkannten, dass Harry zurück ins Leben gefunden hatte.   
Draco beobachtete das Ganze leise in sich hinein lächelnd.   
Ignorierte dabei weiterhin die Fragen seiner Hauskameraden, seines Verbleibs betreffend, sowie was das gestern Abend mit Potter gewesen sein sollte.   
Wie es schien, hatten die Eltern der Kinder, die dem Dunklen Lord dienten, nichts über die Grausamkeiten zu deren sie fähig waren bis zu ihren Kindern durchdringen lassen.   
Andererseits, wenn die Eltern ihren Kindern etwas gesagt hätten, dürfte er sich jetzt mit einer Horde entsetzter Hauskameraden herumplagen.   
Er zog den jetzigen Zustand der Unkenntnis bei weitem vor.  
Er hielt jedoch stirnrunzelnd inne, als ihm seine Geister mitteilten, dass Harry zwar Essen auf seinem Teller hatte, es jedoch nur von einer Seite zur anderen schob.   
Geschmeidig erhob er sich und durchschritt die Halle, bis er bei dem Tisch der Löwen angekommen war.   
„Granger, rückst du bitte mal ein Stück?“, bat er höflich.   
Mit einem undurchdringlichem Blick kam die junge Frau seiner Aufforderung nach. Behielt seine weiteren Handlungen jedoch im Auge.  
Ohne weiteren Aufhebens setzte er sich zwischen Harry und Granger und wandte sich sofort an Harry, der ihn verwundert anschaute.   
Die Stille, die sich auf sein ungewöhnliches Handeln hin über den Haustisch Gryffindors, wie auch über den Rest der Halle legte, ignorierte er gekonnt. Konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den jungen Mann vor sich.   
„Hast du vor dein Frühstück auch zu verspeisen, oder willst du damit nur spielen?“, fragte er leichthin.   
„Ähm...“, räusperte sich Harry verlegen. „Kein Appetit?“, versuchte er den Silberhaarigen zu beruhigen.  
Der jedoch nahm ihm ungerührt die Gabel ab, spießte etwas Rührei damit auf und hielt es ihm vor dem Mund.   
Fassungslos blickte Harry erst auf die schwebende Gabel vor seinem Gesicht, dann auf Draco.  
Der Slytherin hob fragend seine Augenbraue:  
„Glaubst du ernsthaft ich schaue untätig dabei zu, wie du dich zu Tode hungerst?“  
Seufzend nahm Harry die Gabel wieder in seine Hand und schluckte das Ei hinunter.   
Unter dem strengen Blick Dracos schaffte er tatsächlich die Hälfte seiner Portion. Erst nachdem er die Hälfte hinunter gewürgt hatte, merkte er, wie sich Draco neben ihm entspannte und ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legte.   
Erleichtert legte Harry die Gabel weg und gestatte es sich, gegen den Slyterin zu lehnen und fragend zu ihm aufzuschauen.   
„Woher...?“, fing er seine Frage an, wurde jedoch von einem in sich hineinglucksenden Draco unterbrochen:  
„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich inzwischen kapiert habe wie du tickst.“, tippte ihm der Größere gegen die Stirn.  
Leise grummelte Harry daraufhin in sich hinein.   
Nahm jedoch die Neckerei des Slytherin hin und schaute sich um.   
Begegnete jedoch nur fassungslosen Blicken, die ihn und Draco musterten.   
Das wiederum brachte Harry dazu in befreites Gelächter auszubrechen, während er zu Draco meinte:  
„Scheint, als hätten wir Hogwarts den Schock des Jahrhunderts verpasst.“  
Er spürte, wie der Slytherin die Schultern zuckte und gelassen zurückgab:  
„Kümmert mich nicht ein bisschen.“  
„Glaub ich dir aufs Wort.“, lachte Harry auf.  
Draco löste sich von Harry, stand auf und hielt dem Gryffindor die Hand hin:  
„Bereit für den Tag, kleiner Löwe?“  
Harry schlug ein, ließ sich hoch helfen und brummte:  
„Bin nicht klein.“  
Draco jedoch legte ihm lachend einen Arm um die Schultern und dirigierte ihn Richtung Ausgang:  
„Solange ich dich um Haupteslänge überrage, bist du kleiner als ich.“

„Sagt mal, hab’ ich mir das eben nur eingebildet?“, fragte Seamus geschockt in die Stille hinein.   
Ron schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er bedauernd meinte:  
„Tut mir leid, Seam. Ich fürchte nicht.“  
Dann erhob er sich ebenfalls und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Unterricht.   
„Und ihr nehmt das einfach so hin?“, wurde Hermione von Neville gefragt.  
„Was sollen wir denn dagegen machen?“, fragte sie hilflos lächelnd dagegen. „Draco Malfoy ist nun mal der Einzige, der es geschafft hat, zu Harry durchzudringen.“

 

Gelangweilt saß Harry in Wahrsagerei.   
Er und Ron ließen sich wie immer von dem Weihrauch ein wenig benebeln und schalteten dann auf Durchzug.   
Doch Trelawney konnte es selbst in ihrer ersten Stunde nicht lassen, auf Harry zu zugehen und ihm etwas schreckliches zu prophezeien.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Harry.“, riss sie ihn mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme aus seinen Träumerein. „Der Tod tapst bereits auf leisen Sohlen durch Hogwarts. Er streckt seine kalten Klauen aus, um dich endlich in seine zerstörerische Umarmung zu ziehen.“  
Harry jedoch lächelte sie entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit an und gab zurück:  
„Tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich finde seine Umarmung eher warm und heilend.“   
Das Läuten der Glocke beendete die Stunde und ließ eine vollkommen verwirrte Professorin für Wahrsagerei zurück.   
Zum Mittag spielte sich dasselbe ab wie zum Frühstück.   
Lediglich mit dem Unterschied, dass Draco sich sofort neben ihn setzte und eine seiner Meinung nach angemessene Portion auf Harrys Teller packte.   
Seufzend schaute Harry auf den Teller den Draco vor ihm absetzte.   
„Weißt du, dass du ein unnachgiebiger Dickkopf bist?“  
„Ja.“, gab sein Sitznachbar einfach zurück und beobachtete den Kleineren genau. Er wollte zwar, dass Harry ein wenig an Gewicht zu legte, aber er wollte nicht, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige beim Essen übernahm und alles wieder erbrach. Draco war klar, dass man Harry langsam aber sicher ans Essen zurückführen musste, da sich dessen Magen an die kargen Portionen gewöhnt hatte, mit denen er während der vergangenen Wochen haushalten musste.   
Zudem wusste er, dass Harry zwar mit seiner Hilfe die ersten wackeligen Schritte Richtung Leben getan hatte, jedoch noch ein langer Weg vor ihnen lag. Ein langer, langer Weg.   
„Malfoy!“, fragte Ron wiederwillig. „Wie lange willst du dich hier einnisten?“   
Der Silberblonde schaute kurz in die blauen Augen des Gryffindors:  
„Solange es von Nöten ist.“, dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zu seinem eigenen Teller.  
Ron ran ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er hatte genau die Kälte und Unnachgiebigkeit in dem Blick gespürt.   
Und er war sich sicher, dass sich nichts und niemand Malfoy- Junior in den Weg stellen konnte.   
Wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte, über Harry zu wachen, denn nichts anderes war es, was der Slytherin machte, dann würde er es auch tun. Egal, was der Rest der Welt davon hielt.   
Es war ihm jedoch ein Rätsel, wieso Harry das zu ließ.   
Warum lehnte sich Harry in die Fürsorge des Größeren, ohne es zu hinterfragen? Wie konnte Harry nach allem was in den vergangenen Jahren passiert war, dem Slytherin vorbehaltlos vertrauen?


	9. Kapitel 4-I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ich jetzt schon wieder was on stelle, das habt Ihr watery*flausch* und ihrem absolut fantastischen Bild zu dieser FF zu verdanken. Zu finden unter:
> 
> http://animexx.4players.de/fanarts/output/?fa=774938&sort=zeichner

„Meine Umarmung ist also warm und heilend?“, neckte Draco seinen kleinen Löwen leise.   
Da sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle befanden und unweigerlich auf andere Schüler treffen konnten, mussten sie dieses spezielle Thema betreffend Vorsicht wahren.   
Harry stöhnte geschlagen auf:  
„Hat es also schon seinen Weg in die Kerker gefunden?“  
„Jepp. Und zwar aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, weil du statt wie sonst auch immer die Augen zu verdrehen, so eine, ich zitiere: „kryptische Antwort“ gegeben hast.“, lachte Draco auf.   
Der Schwarzhaarige rollte genervt mit den Augen, während diese Geste Draco erneut zum lachen brachte.   
Gemeinsam betraten sie die Große Halle, die wie jeden Morgen mit dem üblichen morgendlichen Chaos erfüllt war und schritten zum Tisch der Gryffindor.   
„Tatsächlich!“, ließ eine bekannte kalte Stimme beide inne halte. „Du bist also tatsächlich... zurückgekehrt.“   
Es war nicht zu überhören, dass der Sprecher eigentlich etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen, sich jedoch noch im letzten Moment zurückgehalten hatte.   
Beinahe synchron wandten sich Harry und Draco zu dem Sprecher um und sahen sich Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy gegenüber.   
Sofort und vor allem unbewusst stellte sich Harry schützend vor Draco.   
Wenn er noch in der Lage gewesen wäre klar darüber nachzudenken, wäre ihm aufgefallen, wie lächerlich diese Geste eigentlich war, da Draco vom Prinzip her nichts weiter passieren konnte.   
Aber in seinem Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos.  
Das Einzige woran er noch denken konnte, betraf die Sicherheit Dracos.   
Das er ihn irgendwie vor dem Todesesser beschützen musste.   
Damit sie ihn nicht noch mal in die Finger bekamen... ihn nicht noch mal durch die Hölle und wieder zurück schicken konnten...  
„Die... Neuigkeiten haben sich aber schnell herumgesprochen.“, lächelte Draco kalt.   
„Was uns zu der Frage bringt, warum du dich nicht bei uns, deinen Eltern, gemeldet hast und wir stattdessen von deinen Direktor von deinem erneuten Auftauchen informiert werden mussten?“, musterte Lucius seinen Sohn von oben bis unten.   
Das Erstaunen, dass Draco vor ihm stand- unversehrt, ohne irgendwelche Schäden davongetragen zu haben- verbarg er geschickt.   
Dennoch musste es der Jüngere bemerkt haben, denn er wurde jetzt kühl von seinem Sohn gefragt:  
„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“  
„Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass du dich in den Ferien... zu deinem Vorteil entwickelt hast.“  
Die Bemerkung entlockte Draco zu Lucius und Narcissas Erstaunen einen vergnügten Gluckser. Der jedoch schnell wieder erstarb, als er den erschrockenen Blick aus strahlend grünen Augen mitbekam.  
„Gut. Bringen wir es auf den Punkt: Was wollt ihr hier?“  
„Was wohl?“, zog Lucius seine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. „Den... verlorenen Sohn nach Hause holen.“   
„Nein.“, kam die ruhige Weigerung seines Sprösslings.  
„Bitte?“, wiederholte er ungläubig. Das war das erste Mal, dass Draco ihm wiedersprach. Wie konnte er es wagen?  
„Du hast richtig verstanden. Ich weigere mich auch nur einen Schritt ins Manor zu setzen oder anders ausgedrückt: ich weigere mich auch nur im entferntesten mit der Familie Malfoy und ihren „Geschäften“ in Berührung zu kommen.“, erklärte Draco immer noch vollkommen ruhig.   
Lucius machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu. Hob dabei drohend seinen elegant geschwundenen Spazierstock.  
Wieder war es Harry der darauf reagierte und seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls drohend hob. Draco immer noch deckend.  
„Kommen Sie noch einen Schritt näher oder legen einen Finger an Draco und Sie werden feststellen, dass ich nicht so harmlos bin wie ich aussehe.“, zischte der Gryffindor warnend.   
„Potter.“, entgegnete Lucius dumpf. Blieb jedoch wo er war. Hatte er schon zu genüge zu sehen und mitunter zu spüren bekommen, dass mit dem Gryffindor nicht zu spaßen war wenn man ihn zu weit trieb. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie wieder auf den Beinen. Die Presse scheint in den letzten Wochen wohl ein wenig übertrieben zu haben.“  
Der aufmerksame Zuhörer konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwähren, dass das Malfoy- Oberhaupt innerlich mit den Zähnen knirschte.  
Lucius hatte Schwierigkeiten den selbstbewussten Harry Potter dem er hier gegenüber stand, mit dem in Einklang zu bringen, den er noch von ihrer letzten Begegnung vor Augen hatte- am Boden, vollkommen zerschlagen, zu nichts mehr in der Lage.  
Zudem hatte er Schwierigkeiten das mit Draco auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Hatte ihm sein Meister nicht gesagt, dass Potter selbst es gewesen war, der Draco den „Gnadenstoß“ verpasst hatte? Und außerdem noch den geschändeten Körper verbrannt hatte?   
Wie konnte es dann sein, dass Draco vor ihm stand?  
Ihn aus kalten Augen musterte?  
Augen, die ihm, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, eine Gänsehaut bescherten?  
Und Potter?  
Der sollte eigentlich nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst sein!  
Zumindest laut Aussage des Meisters.   
Denn sein letzter Gnadendienst am zerstörten Draco hatte auch ihn zerstört. Und die Berichte, die sie aus Hogwarts und von Snape erhalten hatten, haben darauf schließen lassen, dass sie Potter diesmal entgültig den Garaus gemacht hatten.   
Stattdessen standen ihm nun ein wiederwilliger Erbe und ein quicklebendiger Potter gegenüber.  
Sollte er seinen Sohn etwa ganz umsonst geopfert haben?


	10. Erinnerung IV

Wie es sich für einen Todesesser seines Ranges gehörte, wartete er mit seinem Meister auf diejenigen, die für die Hetzjagden eingeteilt worden waren und die schließlich bisher immer Beute mitgebracht hatten.   
Diesmal sollten sie das sogenannten „Goldene Trio“ mitbringen.   
Sie wollten das Schlammblut und den Blutsverräter dazu benutzen, Potter zu brechen. Und ja, er würde es genießen. Genießen, dieses verdammte Schlammblut zu foltern. Dieses Schlammblut, welches es sich immer und immer wieder erdreistet hat, seinen Sohn vom ersten Platz im Notendurchschnitt zu verdrängen. Ein merlinverdammtes Schlammblut!  
Oh ja, er freute sich auf das Mädchen.   
Was mit dem Weasley- Bengel passierte, interessierte ihn nicht.   
Mit dem konnten sich die andern vergnügen.  
Aber bei der Granger würde ihm niemand in die Quere kommen! Die war allein seine Beute!  
Und Potter?   
Bei Merlin, es wurde endlich Zeit, dass dieses unsägliche Balg auf seinen Platz verwiesen wurde.   
Wie sie nach langen Analysen seines bisherigen Verhaltens und Vorgehens herausgefunden hatten, konnten sie das am besten erreichen, indem sie sich an seinen Freunden vergriffen.   
Endlich hörten sie die Plopps, die ihnen sagten, dass die „Jäger“ von einer erfolgreichen Jagd heimgekehrt waren. Sofort zogen sie Schilde hoch, die es jeden- selbst Dumbledore- unmöglich machen würden, sein kostbares Goldkind zu finden.   
Als er jedoch sah, WEN seine „Kollegen“ da mitgebracht hatten, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
„Inkompetente Idioten!“, fluchte Lucius leise unter seiner Maske.   
Leider hatte sein Meister ihn gehört, denn fast sofort lagen die unmenschlich roten Augen auf ihn. Lauernd. Als ob sie auf eine Verfehlung seinerseits warten würden.   
„Nun,“, zischelte sein Meister genüsslich. „Da ist uns aber eine äußerst interessante Beute heimgebracht worden. Meinst du nicht auch, Lucius?“  
„Wie Mylord meinen.“, neigte er ruhig seinen Kopf.   
„Und so wie Potter sich gebärdet, wird es auch mit dem da funktionieren. Nicht wahr, Lucius?“  
Das Malfoy- Oberhaupt war sich sicher, einen warnenden Unterton aus dem Zischen herausgehört zu haben.   
„Was auch immer Mylord befehlen.“, beugte er diesmal seinen Oberkörper.   
Zeigte damit mehr als nur deutlich, dass er jeden „Wunsch“ seines Meisters nachkommen würde. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass er seinen einzigen Erben der Sache opfern musste.   
Denn niemand anderes als Draco lag dort vor ihnen auf der Erde.   
Die silbergrauen Augen weit aufgerissen.   
Er konnte das Nichtverstehen seines Jungen fast mit den Händen greifen.   
Aber er würde seinen Sohn opfern.   
Jede andere Möglichkeit würde damit enden, dass er oder sogar die gesamte Familie Malfoy vom Dunklen Lord eliminiert würde.  
Er verkaufte seinen Jungen um sich und Cissa zu retten.   
Der Junge war ersetzbar- er nicht.   
Cissa wird das mit Sicherheit auch verstehen.   
Wenn er es ihr in aller Ruhe unter diesen Gesichtspunkten auseinander setzte, dann musste sie verstehen. Zudem waren sie beide noch nicht so alt, dass sie keine neuen Kinder bekommen konnten.   
Es war halt nur schade um die bereits investierten sechszehn, inzwischen fast siebzehn Jahre. Die wären jetzt natürlich für die Katz.   
Und er würde helfen den Sohn, der so perfekt nach Malfoy- Richtlinien geformt und gezogen worden war, zu zerstören. Ein Jammer. Oder doch eher Ironie des Schicksals?  
Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf.   
Darüber konnte er sich nach der ganzen unfreundlichen Angelegenheit den Kopf zerbrechen.   
Er beobachtete wie zwei kräftige Handlanger den Potter- Jungen ruhig hielten.   
Langsam zückte er seinen Dolch.   
Strich unbewusst über das Metall und fühlte die eingeätzte Schlange, welche die Klinge seines Messers zierte.   
Lediglich sein Dolch trug diese Verzierung.   
Er hatte ihn vom Meister persönlich überreicht bekommen.   
Als Auszeichnung für besondere Dienste.   
Er sollte seinen besonderen Status anzeigen.   
Jetzt würde er diesen Dolch also an seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut ausprobieren.   
Lucius konnte die hämische Freude der anderen Todesesser beinahe körperlich fühlen. Endlich musste er auch Federn lassen. Und dann auch noch das Wertvollste, das er hatte: seinen Erben.   
Oh ja, das würde ein Fest für diese Aasgeier werden.   
Draco hatte keine Chance.   
Malfoy Senior wusste, wie diese Folter- „Events“ abliefen.   
Oh nein, Draco hatte nicht die geringste Chance.   
Die ersten hatten schon angefangen.   
Die exklusive Kleidung seines Sohnes, die teurer war, als bei manchen das Gehalt von drei Monaten, wurde ihm streifenweise vom Leib geschnitten. Das erste Blut floss bereits. Man gab sich nicht besonders Mühe die feine Haut unversehrt zu lassen.   
Immer wieder und wieder unterbrachen sie die Messerfolter, um mit brachialer Gewalt auf den jungen Mann am Boden einzutreten.  
Abwechselnd wurde jetzt Messer- und Körpergewalt eingesetzt.   
Es wurde Zeit, dass er in den Reigen eintrat.  
Selbst das Blut seines Sohnes vergoss.   
Sobald er den ersten Schnitt getan hatte, redete er sich ein, dass das ein Opfer wie jedes andere auch wäre. Nur so könnte er es bis zum Ende durchstehen.   
Er merkte sehr wohl die teils erstaunten, teils anerkennenden Blicke.   
Doch das leise, wissende Lachen seines Meisters brachte ihn auf die Palme. Und diese Aggressionen ließ er am Opfer aus.   
Er verfiel dem Blutrausch.   
Zum Schluss musste sie ihn sogar wegziehen.   
Schließlich wollte der Dunkle Lord nicht, dass der Junge ihnen unter den Händen wegstarb.   
Erst da, als ihn zwei andere Todesesser weggezogen hatten, kam er wieder zu sich.   
Blickte genau auf das Potter- Balg, welches nur noch von seinen beiden Bewachern aufrechtgehalten wurde.   
Ansonsten schien es nicht mehr in der Lage selbst zu stehen.   
Und das Licht in den sonst so rebellisch blitzenden Smaragden schien fast erloschen... zerschmettert. Dennoch schien das Balg nicht in der Lage zu sein, den Blick vom Opfer zu nehmen.   
Ihre Analysen hatten recht gehabt.   
Wenn jemand anderes vor seinen Augen litt, litt er mit. Sogar schlimmer als das eigentliche Opfer, da bei ihm noch die Schuld hinzukam.   
Unsägliche Schuld, an der er schließlich ersticken würde.   
Weil ein Unschuldiger an seiner statt gelitten hatte.   
Ein Unschuldiger... sein Sohn... Lucius ließ kraftlos den Dolch fallen. Den Dolch mit dem er geholfen hatte, das Geschöpf, welches einmal sein Sohn gewesen war, zu zerstören. Und das nur, um jemanden zu zertrümmern, dem das eigene Leid zu gering erschien, als das man ihn damit quälen konnte. So gesehen hatte Potter seinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen... ja, Potter war Schuld... wie immer... eigentlich...  
Hilflos auflachend apparierte er.  
Apparierte zurück nach Hause.   
Nach Malfoy- Manor.  
Wo Narcissa auf ihn warten würde.   
Seine Frau.   
Die Mutter ihres gemeinsamen Kindes.   
Des Kindes, welches er heute Nacht getötet hatte...

Am nächsten Tag kam ein Brief vom Dunklen Lord.  
Er schrieb ihnen, das Potter den Leiden Dracos mit eigenen Händen ein Ende bereitet hätte. Sogar soweit gegangen war, den geschändeten Körper in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Und daran, wie geplant, zerbrochen war.   
Mission erfüllt.


	11. Kapitel 4-II

‚Mission erfüllt.’, dachte Lucius bitter, als er beobachtete, wie sich Potter weiter schützend vor Draco schob und ihn warnend anblitzte.   
Es grenzte beinahe an Hohn.   
Da hat er in den letzten Wochen eine vollkommen depressive Narcissa und unzählige Nächte auf der Couch ertragen müssen, weil sein Meister nicht vernünftig in der Lage gewesen war, festzustellen, ob Draco tatsächlich tot oder das Ganze ein abgekartetes Spiel zwischen ihm und Potter gewesen war.  
Im Grunde genommen wunderte es ihn kein bisschen, dass Draco sich nicht mehr bei ihnen gemeldet hatte.   
Wenn sein Vater das gleiche mit ihm gemacht hätte wie er mit Draco, hätte er seinen alten Herren schon längst in Grund und Boden geflucht.   
Aber Draco schien seltsam ruhig.   
Fast schon zu ruhig.   
Als ob er am Ende am längeren Hebel sitzen würde.   
Verärgert wollte Lucius diesen Gedanken beiseite schieben.  
Doch als er in das eisige Silber des Jüngeren schaute, schauerte er unwillkürlich.   
Ihm ging unbewusst sogar eines dieser dämlichen Muggel- Sprichwörter durch den Kopf: So fühlt es sich an, wenn jemand über dein Grab schreitet- oder so ähnlich.   
Am liebsten wäre er jetzt ganz weit weg, nur nicht hier.   
Aber er hatte den Befehl von seinem Meister:  
Draco um jeden Preis nach Hause nehmen.  
Der Dunkle Lord wollte unbedingt hinter das Geheimnis seiner Auferstehung und vor allem seiner Fähigkeit kommen, die es ihm ermöglichte seine alte sterbliche Hülle wieder mitzubringen.   
Vielleicht könnte man dasselbe Verfahren ja auch bei ihm anwenden...  
Wenn nicht der Zauberstab Potters und dessen Warnung- von der er wusste, dass sie alles andere als heiße Luft war- wären, dann würde er seinen ungehorsamen Sohn am Schlafittchen packen und aus dieser verdammten Halle schleifen.   
Stattdessen konnte er nur durch zusammengebissene Zähne zischen:  
„Jetzt mach hier keinen Aufstand und begleite uns nach Hause.“  
Draco schüttelte fast schon amüsiert den Kopf:  
„Nein.“  
„Verdammtnochmal! Ich bin dein Vater! Du hast zu tun, was ich dir sage!“, donnerte er schließlich doch seine Kontenance verlierend.   
Wenn es erst mal soweit war, wusste jeder, dass es besser war den Kopf einzuziehen, wie die Schüler um die beiden jungen Männer herum es taten.  
Doch Potter und Draco wichen nicht einen Millimeter von ihren Plätzen und hielten seinem zornigen Blick ohne weiteres stand.   
Draco besaß sogar die Frechheit spöttisch zu lächeln und höhnisch eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen:   
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich am 5. Juni siebzehn und somit volljährig geworden bin? Ich bin nicht mehr an die Weisungen meiner... Erzeuger gebunden.“  
Lucius konnte sich nicht helfen. Aber irgendwie wurde er das verdammte Gefühl nicht los, dass sich Draco über irgendetwas köstlich amüsierte.   
Und das hatte nichts mit Potter zu tun, über dessen verwuschelter Mähne er sie anblitzte.   
„Dann betrachte dich hiermit von der Familie Malfoy verstoßen.“, schnaubte er angewidert. Solchen Ungehorsam konnte er nicht dulden. Schon gar nicht bei seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut.  
Und vielleicht war das sogar die einzige Möglichkeit Draco vor einem weiteren Übergriff des Dunklen Lords zu schützen. Zumindest konnte seine Lordschaft nicht mehr über ihn an Draco herankommen.   
Die Strafe für diese... Befehlsverweigerung würde er schon überstehen.   
So wie er auch die Beteiligung an der Folter seines eigenen Sohnes überstanden hatte... und die darauffolgenden hysterischen Anfälle Cissas, die ihm seitdem lediglich die kalte Schulter zeigte.   
Erneut überraschte Draco ihn, indem er kurz auflachte und voll beißenden   
Spottes meinte:  
„Oh, herzlichen Dank, verehrter Vater!“, verbeugte er sich voller Sarkasmus. „Und keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, dass ich auch ohne Ihre... „herzliche“ Fürsorge zurechtkommen werde. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten,“, blitzte er seine Eltern jetzt wütend an. „... dass es mir ohne den Namen Malfoy und Ihnen um einiges besser gehen wird, als mit. Einen schönen Tag noch, die Herrschaften. Hinter Ihnen ist der Ausgang.“  
Wieder lag diese undurchdringliche Miene über den Gesichtszügen Dracos. Wieder blitzten die Augen Dracos kalt auf.   
Selbst Cissa blieb angesichts dieses unverfrorenen und dennoch kalten Rauswurfes alles im Halse stecken.   
Stattdessen hakte sie sich hocherhoben Hauptes bei Lucius unter und gemeinsam rauschten sie arrogant wie eh und je aus der Halle.   
Die brennenden Blicke Dracos und Potters bis zum Ausgang in ihrem Rücken spürend. 

Kaum waren die Malfoys außer Sichtweite, gaben die Knie unter Harry nach und er sackte auf den Steinplatten zusammen.   
Der Zauberstab klapperte nutzlos zu Boden.   
„Bei Merlin... ich hatte eine Scheißangst!“, flüsterte er leise, so dass es nur Draco mitbekam.   
„Scht... schon gut, sie sind weg.“, hörte er die leise Beruhigung Dracos nahe an seinem Ohr. Das brachte ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein, dass eigentlich der Slytherin von ihnen beiden derjenige war, der von seinem eigenen Vater gefoltert worden war. Sofort wandte er sich um, um ihn mit sorgenvollen Blick zu mustern. Sanft strich er eine Strähne des seidenweichen silberblonden Haares hinter das Ohr Dracos:  
„Und bei dir? Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Mir ging es nie besser.“, zwinkerte ihm der Silberblonde frech zu. „Soeben bin ich offiziell die Bürde des Namens Malfoy losgeworden. Das heißt im Klartext, ich kann tun und lassen was ich will.“  
„Und wo besteht da der Unterschied zu vorher?“, konnte sich Harry dann doch nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Erntete aber nur wieder das amüsierte Lachen des Slytherin.   
„Übrigens Danke für den Heldenmut, mit dem du dich zwischen mich und meinem Herrn Erzeuger gestellt hast.“  
Verlegen drehte Harry seinen Kopf weg, da ihm gerade in den Minuten klar geworden war, wie sinnlos sein Unterfangen eigentlich gewesen war. Seit wann brauchte der Tod schon einen Bodyguard?  
Er spürte, wie ihn Draco mit sanfter Gewalt dazu zwang, ihn erneut anzuschauen.   
„Ich fand’s süß. Danke.“, mit diesen Worten beugte Draco sich ein wenig nach vorn, um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu geben.   
Draco wusste, dass in dem Moment, in dem Harry Lucius hier in der Großen Halle entdeckt hatte, ein Schalter in dem Gehirn des Schwarzhaarigen umgelegt worden war und Harry voll und ganz darauf konzentriert gewesen war, zu verhindern, dass Draco nochmals von Todesesser verschleppt und... mehr... wird.   
Trotz der eigenen Angst, es könnte wieder seine Schuld sein.   
Angst, wieder zu versagen.   
Wieder nur hilflos alles mit ansehen zu können.   
Und erneut daran zu zerbrechen.   
Es spielte dabei keine Rolle, dass Harry eigentlich um seine neue Existenz wusste. Für Harry war er jemand, der um jeden Preis beschützt werden musste. Und das rührte ihn. Denn bisher hatte sich noch nie jemand darum geschert, was aus ihm wurde oder wie es ihm ging.   
Lächelnd hielt er dem Gryffindor die Hand hin, um ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Stattdessen wurde er zu Harry nach unten gezogen, der ihn verlegen anblickte:  
„Ich glaube, meine Knie sind immer noch so weich, dass sie mich nicht tragen.“   
Kopfschüttelnd zögerte Draco nicht lange und hob seinen kleinen Löwen auf den Arm.   
„Was meinst du? Frühstück in der Küche?“, fragte er amüsiert, als er das Unbehagen des Kleineren spürte. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Silberblonden und nickte verschämt.   
Es war ihm mehr als unangenehm, dass Draco ihn zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage aus der Halle tragen musste.   
Zurück ließen sie mal wieder Schüler und Lehrer, die von dem, was sie gerade gesehen und gehört haben, mehr als baff? überrascht? überrumpelt? waren. Und das ein oder andere Mädchen fand die Szene mit Harry auf dem Arm von Draco, das Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Slytherin gekuschelt mehr als nur zuckersüß.


	12. Kapitel 5-I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Inspiration des hier auftretenden „Palast der Kerzen“ habe ich mir bei „Yami no Matsuai“ geholt(Leider hier ohne den lüsternen Grafen- dafür mit nem sexy Slytherin^.~)
> 
>  
> 
> @watery  
> Die Szene mit dem fluffigen Cerberus sei Dir gewidmet^.~

Gedankenversunken lag Draco auf seinem Bett und starrte in den dunkelblauen Betthimmel.   
Gleich nachdem Lucius ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit den Namen und den Schutz der Familie entsagt hatte, hatten ihm die Slytherinschüler zu verstehen gegeben, dass er in den Kerkern nicht mehr willkommen wäre.   
Er entspräche ohne Namen und den nötigen finanziellen Rückhalt nicht mehr der Slytherin- Norm.   
Da er ihre schönen Illusionen ihn betreffend nicht zerschlagen wollte, hatte er sich daraufhin schulterzuckend an den Direktor gewandt und um ein neues Quartier gebeten.  
Mit diesem Zug hatte er mit Sicherheit den einen oder anderen Slytherin geschockt, da seine Hauskameraden davon ausgegangen waren, dass er um seine Position im Haus kämpfen würde. Schließlich stand er bis dato ganz oben in der Hackordnung. Allerdings war ihm die Energie, die er in solch einen Kampf stecken müsste einfach zu schade und ging in den Augen der Slytherin den Weg des geringsten Wiederstandes.   
Draco wusste nicht, ob Dumbledore das mit Absicht getan hatte, oder ob es sich dabei doch eher um einen Zufall handelte, aber seine neuen Räume befanden sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Gryffindor- Turm.  
Seitdem konnten sich Harrys Freunde sicher sein, wenn der Gryffindor wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien, dass er sich bei Draco aufhielt.   
Nicht das Draco die Nähe zu Gryffindor gesucht hätte- von ihm aus konnte der Rest der Löwenhöhle bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wuchs- aber er musste zugeben, dass er schon den einen oder anderen interessanten und amüsanten Nachmittag verbracht hatte, wenn Harrys Freunde mal wieder sein Quartier gestürmt hatten, um den Kontakt zu seinem anhänglichen Löwen nicht ganz zu verlieren.   
Vor einigen Tagen hatte Granger ihn sogar in einer ruhigen Minute beiseite genommen und ihm dafür gedankt, dass er es geschafft hat Harry wieder aufzupäppeln. Er hätte in unheimlich kurzer Zeit etwas geschafft, woran sie und Ron schon seit Jahren immer wieder gescheitert waren: Harry vernünftiges Ess- Verhalten beizubringen.  
Und Draco musste dem Raben im Löwenfell im stillen Recht geben:  
Harry sah bei weitem gesünder aus als noch vor einigen Wochen.   
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte Dank Dracos Dickköpfigkeit ein wenig an Gewicht zu gelegt und wenn sich Draco nicht täuschte, dann war der Kleinere noch ein, zwei Zentimeter gewachsen. Zudem hatte Harrys Haut ihren gesunden natürlichen Braunton wieder gefunden, nachdem Draco Harry wann immer die Sonne schien, zu einem Spaziergang um den See eingeladen hatte.  
An diesen Nachmittagen, wenn sie tief ins Gespräch verwickelt in trauter Zweisamkeit die Pfade entlang schritten, die Gesichter immer mal wieder zur Sonne in eine warme Briese gewandt, formte sich zwischen ihnen ein immer stärkeres Band.  
Draco vermeinte fast den Faden zu sehen, der ihn mit Harry verband.   
Lächelnd schüttelte Draco über sich selbst den Kopf.  
Das war natürlich reiner Unsinn, dennoch konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass er in Gegenwart seines kleinen Löwens entspannter und lockerer war, als irgendwo sonst. Außerdem erstaunte es ihn, dass er von Anfang an mit Harry so selbstverständlich über seine neue Aufgabe reden konnte- ihn sogar mit zu einigen seiner „Aufträge“ genommen hatte.   
Nun, ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, um Harry aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen, musste er dem Gryffindor gegenüber vollkommen ehrlich sein. Er dürfte nichts zurückhalten.  
Und das hatte er bis jetzt so gehalten.   
Bei Harry hielt er nichts zurück.   
Erzählte von seinen kleinen und großen Problemen, den lustigen und traurigen Anekdoten, die er mit einigen seiner „Opfer“ verband, beantwortete jede Frage des Schwarzhaarigen.   
Im Gegenzug genoss er das Vertrauen, welches ihm Harry ohne jeden Zweifel entgegenbrachte. Genoss es die Wärme des Kleineren zu spüren, wenn dieser mal wieder an ihn gekuschelt auf der Couch eingeschlafen war und Draco es nicht übers Herz brachte ihn zu wecken, sondern ihn vorsichtig neben sich ins Bett legte, nur um am nächsten Morgen festzustellen, dass sich sein kleiner Löwe als ausgewachsener Schmusekater entpuppte und er den Jüngeren unbewusst fest in seine Arme geschlossen hatte- ihn noch näher an sich drückte.   
Lediglich in Harrys Gegenwart gestattete er es sich, seine kalte Maske abzulegen. Lediglich bei Harry hatte er das Gefühl... zu Hause zu sein.  
Ja, genau das war der Begriff, nach dem er gesucht hatte.   
Er wusste, dass er den Leuten in seiner und Harrys unmittelbarer Umgebung aufgrund seiner Kälte ein riesengroßes Rätsel war, welches sie nicht in der Lage waren zu knacken.   
Ihrer Meinung nach kümmerte ihn der Rest der Menschheit noch weniger als vor der verhängnisvollen Entführung; lediglich Harry bildete da eine Ausnahme. Und das bereitete ihnen Kopfzerbrechen. Weil sie nicht dahinter kamen, was die ehemaligen erbitterten Rivalen dermaßen hat zusammenschweißen können. Was es war, dass Harry ihm scheinbar immer wieder nachgab.   
Doch die Leute hatten in beiden Punkten unrecht:  
sobald die Menschen, ob nun gewollt oder nicht, die Grenzen zu seinen Aufgabenbereichen überschritten, lag ihm sehr wohl an jeder einzelnen Seele- dabei kümmerte es ihn nicht, ob er jene Seele im Leben halten musste, oder ob er sie in seine Gefilde mitnahm. Sobald es um Leben und Tod ging, umsorgte er jedes einzelne Lebenslicht nach besten Wissen und Gewissen und führte jede Seele in jenen Teil der Unterwelt, der ihm der Richtspruch des Schicksals zugesprochen hatte.   
Bei einigen mit unnachgiebiger Härte, bei anderen hingegen scherzend und lachend oder auch einfühlsam.   
Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen verstand und respektierte sein kleiner Löwe jeden einzelnen Aspekt seines neuen Daseins.   
Der Zweite Punkt war Harry selbst.   
Für viele musste es in den vergangenen Wochen so ausgesehen haben, als ob Harry sich in jede seiner Anweisungen oder Bitten gebeugt hatte. Als ob sich zwischen ihnen eine von diesen Dom/Sub- Beziehungen gebildet hat.  
Am Anfang mag das vielleicht zu hundert Prozent gestimmt haben, da Harry selbst gesehen hatte, dass er mit mehr als nur einem Bein im Grab gestanden hatte und ohne fremde Hilfe dort nicht mehr rauskommen würde. Aber inzwischen hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich erholt und sich für scheinbar jeden anderen unsichtbar, eine stille unnachgiebige Stärke angeeignet, die der Silberblonde wenn sie allein und in ihre Unterhaltungen verstrickt waren immer öfter zu spüren bekam.   
Mit Dracos Hilfe war Harry in der Lage gewesen, die Tausenden von Scherben seiner Seele aufzuklauben und zu einem neuen, stärkeren Stück zusammenzuschmieden.   
Und Draco war fest entschlossen diese Seele mit jeder Faser seines Seins zu schützen.   
Die Leute verstanden nicht, dass eine zerbrochene Vase, selbst wenn sie perfekt zusammengekittet- jedes noch so kleine Teil mit größter Sorgfalt an seinen ursprünglichen Platz gebracht worden war, nicht mehr das war, was sie vor der Zersplitterung gewesen war.   
Er und Harry waren in viele Einzelteile zerschmettert worden.   
Sie waren dazu benutzt worden, den jeweils anderen zu brechen.   
Das war den Todesessern auch ohne jeden Zweifel gelungen.   
Womit aber niemand gerechnet hatte, war, dass sie gemeinsam die Kraft aufgebracht hatten, sich aus ihrer Asche zu erheben und stärker den je aus ihrer vernichtenden Niederlage hervorzugehen.   
Denn wäre Harry nicht gewesen, hätten ihn zwar Voldis Schergen gar nicht erst entführt, aber er wäre auch niemals- o.k., vielleicht nicht ganz so früh und mit Sicherheit unter ganz anderen Umständen auf den Tod getroffen. Einen Tod, der ihm seine Stelle dafür abtrat, dass er zurückging und Harry ins Leben zurückholte.   
Er hatte das Angebot nur angenommen, damit er Harry helfen konnte, genauso wie dieser ihn während der Folter mit seinen Blicken geholfen, zusammengehalten hatte.   
Und jetzt half ihm Harry mit den negativen Aspekten seines Amtes besser klar zu kommen. Einfach indem der Schwarzhaarige ihn ruhig anlächelte und in einer verständnisvollen Geste über seinen Handrücken oder gar Wange strich. Oder mit ihm Scherze darüber machte. Scherze, die ein Außenstehender, wie zum Beispiel Harrys Freunde, nicht verstanden, aber das Band zwischen ihnen durch das gemeinsame Lachen immer mehr festigte.   
Draco konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Harry nie nach seinem eigenen Todesdatum fragen würde. Auch wenn Draco sich nicht sicher war, ob er es seinem Löwen verschweigen könnte. Allerdings hatte er sich selbst noch nicht dazu durchringen können im „Buch der Toten“ nach diesem einen bestimmten Datum zu schauen. Er wollte nicht wirklich wissen, wann er seinen kleinen Löwen holen musste. Er wollte Harry nicht so verlieren... nicht so...   
Aber anhänglich wie der Kleinere war, würde er Draco ohne zu zögern folgen. So sehr vertraute ihm der Schwarzhaarige, dass er ohne Wiederstand zu leisten den Ruf des Todes diesmal erhören und ihm Folge leisten- ihm nicht mehr von der Schippe springen würde.   
Schwer seufzend fuhr sich Draco müde mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.   
Er wusste nicht, ob er in der Lage sein würde seinen kleinen Löwen zu holen. Er wollte Harry nicht vergreisen sehen. Er wollte ihn aber auch nicht in der Blüte seiner Jugend aus dem Leben reißen.   
Der Silberblonde war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er die Entscheidungen der Nornen- der Schicksalsschwestern- was das Ende eines Lebensfadens anging, nicht anfechten konnte. Er hatte sich ihren Entscheidungen zu fügen. Ohne Wenn und Aber. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Das war der Segen und gleichzeitig der Fluch seines Amtes.   
Aber er war sich nicht so sicher, ob er noch in der Lage wäre seinen Aufgaben nachzukommen, wenn er Harry geholt hatte. Wenn ihm sein kleiner anhänglicher Löwe auf dem Letzten Weg, den die Seele eines jeden Lebewesen zu gehen hat, gefolgt war.   
Er sah sich jetzt schon, wie er nicht in der Lage sein würde, sich von der Seite des Schwarzhaarigen zu lösen. Sondern satt dessen bei ihm bleiben und sein Amt vernachlässigen würde...  
Ein leises Klopfen am Porträt zu seinen Räumen, riss ihn aus den schweren Gedanken.   
Schwungvoll erhob er sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln- Hey, selbst der Tod konnte in Depressionen verfallen; nicht dass das Thema als solches für manch einen nicht schon depressiv genug wäre- verdrängte jeden negativen Gedanken aus seinem bewussten Denken, bis seine silbergrauen Augen, zuvor so dunkel wie eine Sturmnacht, wieder hell silbern glänzten.   
Dumbledore hatte, um ein wenig von dem Kriegsgeschehen außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts abzulenken, zu einem Halloween- Ball aufgerufen.   
Jeder Schüler hätte mit einem Kostüm zu erscheinen, sonst würde ihm der Zutritt zur Großen Halle verwehrt bleiben.   
Ihm war klar, dass Harrys Freunde diesen dazu bringen würden, sich zu verkleiden und den Abend zu genießen. Und wenn sie ihn an seinen Haaren dahin schleifen müssten. Das wiederum aber bedeutete, dass seine Anwesenheit von Gryffindor ebenfalls erwartet wurde.   
In sich hineingrinsend, da er wusste, dass Harry sich mit Sicherheit mit Händen und Füßen gegen ein Kostüm gewehrt hatte und sich viel lieber mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftraum in einen Sessel eingerollt hätte, schritt er zum Porträt.   
Er selber hatte sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken über seine Verkleidung gemacht. Er würde sich einfach bei den Vorstellungen der westlichen Welt über den Tod bedienen und als er selbst gehen.   
Als er den Bilderrahmen berührte, damit das Bild den Weg freigab, war sein schlanker hochgewachsener Körper in eine nachtschwarze schwere Samtrobe, die je nach Lichteinfall silbern aufschimmerte, gehüllt. Die Kapuze der Robe hatte er tief in sein Gesicht gezogen und es damit in undurchdringliche Schatten fallen lassen. Seine schmalen weißen Hände, die aus den weiten Ärmeln hervorblitzten, waren fest um den langen kunstvoll gefertigten Griff einer großen und vor allem scharfblitzenden Sense geschlungen. In der einfach geflochtenen langen silbernen Kordel, die als Gürtel um seine Hüfte geschlungen war, steckte eine alte wertvoll aussehende Pergamentrolle.  
Kaum war er aus dem Porträtloch gestiegen, hörte er, wie die Gruppe vor ihm scharf einatmete. Lediglich Harry besaß den Mut belustigt zu schnauben:  
„Draco, du bist echt unmöglich.“  
„Das ist nun wirklich keine Neuigkeit mehr.“, gab er trocken zurück.   
Fragte dann aber verschmitzt:  
„Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass mein... Kostüm den erwünschten Erfolg erzielt?“  
Harry schaute sich daraufhin bei seinen sprachlosen Freunden um und nickte amüsiert:   
„Denke schon. Allerdings finde ich, dass man noch die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit verbessern könnte. Darf ich?“  
Auf seinem Nicken hin, holte der Schwarzhaarige mit großer Geste seinen Zauberstab aus dem gebauschten Ärmel seines weißen Leinenhemdes, tippte Draco damit auf die Schulter und sprach danach noch eine kurze Beschwörungsformel.   
Erneut atmete die Gruppe um Harry zischend aus und Ron brachte sogar den Mut auf zu stammeln:  
„D- der sieht ja genauso aus wie Flu...“  
„Genau den hatte ich auch als Vorbild.“, fiel der Schwarzhaarige seinem Freund ins Wort.   
Der Slytherin hingegen folgte den Blicken der Gryffindor und entdeckte auf seiner Schulter einen dreiköpfigen Plüsch- Hund. Um seine Füße hingegen waberte effektvoll „Avada Kedavra“- grüner Nebel, welcher ihm wohl den ganzen Abend auf Schritt und Tritt folgen würde.   
„Was wäre der Herr der Unterwelt ohne seinem getreuen Cerberus und ein wenig Grusel?“, zwinkerte Harry ihm übermütig zu und brachte ihn damit zum Lachen.  
„Ich kann doch davon ausgehen, dass du mir zum Ausgleich als ehrenhafter Freibeuter jede Menge Meuterer und Verräter über die Planke schickst?“, schoss er zurück.   
Harrys Freunde, Draco zweifelte nicht eine Minute daran, dass Granger und das Weasley- Mädchen die Hände bei Harrys Kostüm im Spiel hatten, da sie sich seiner Verkleidung angepasst hatten und sie nun als drei Piraten vor ihm standen, hatten ihn in eine dunkelbraune Lederhose, sowie eine Lederweste desselben Farbtones gesteckt. Unter der Weste trug er ein weißes Leinenhemd mit gebauschten Ärmeln und einer einfachen Schnürung vorne. Seine Füße steckten in Knie hohen schwarzen Lederstiefeln. Aus dem linken Schaft lugte der Griff des Dolches hervor und um seine Hüfte hing an einem dunkelgrünen Ledergürtel, welcher durch silberne Applikationen durchbrochen wurde, ein elegant geschmiedeter Degen. Um seine Stirn war ein Tuch desselben Farbtones wie der Gürtel geschlungen und an der Seite verknotet. Die ungleich langen Enden hingen dem Gryffindor bis zur Schulter hinab. Die silbernen Fäden, die das Tuch durchzogen, blitzten ab und zu im Licht auf und lenkten den Blick des Betrachters unweigerlich auf Harrys Gesicht, sodass ihm auffiel, dass der Schwarzhaarige keine Brille trug und die Mädchen seine Augen dick mit schwarzen Kohlestift nachgezogen hatten, was seine großen smaragdgrünen Augen nochmals hervorhob.  
Im Großen und Ganzem wirkte er wie einer jener Edel- Kosaren im Dienste Ihrer Majestät.   
Granger und Weasley hingegen hatten sich für einfachere Kostüme entschieden und wirkten auf Draco eher wie Schiffsjungen. Was durch die schlanken Figuren der Mädchen noch unterstrichen wurde.   
„Und? Gefällt dir was du siehst?“, erkundigte sich Harry mit herausforderndem Ton.   
Draco konnte es nicht lassen, sich zu seinem Löwen hinunter zu beugen, ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu geben, sich dann noch weiter hinunterzubeugen und ihm ins Ohr zu schnurren:  
„Und wie!“  
Damit hatte er es geschafft, den Gryffindorn heute Abend bereits innerhalb weniger Minuten den dritten Schock zu verpassen.   
Harry hingegen schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, bot Granger und Weasley links und rechts seinen Arm an und folgte dem Tod in die Große Halle. Dem Rest der Gruppe blieb gar nichts weiter übrig, als den vieren zu folgen. 

Leise, still und heimlich hatte Harry sich vom Ball davon geschlichen.   
Jetzt saß er im Schulgarten im hintersten Pavillon, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und schaute hinauf in den Nachthimmel. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann schien Sirius heute besonders hell.   
Wie erwartet hat Draco seinen großen Auftritt gehabt.   
Kaum war er durch die Große Tür getreten, sprang Trelawney schreckensbleich auf und rief mit schriller Stimme:  
„D- der Tod... der Tod... er tapst auf leisen Sohlen durch Hogwarts... passt auf... nicht, dass er sich eure Seelen auch noch holt...“, danach fiel sie in segensreiche Ohnmacht.  
In der daraufhin eintretenden Stille sah Draco sich genötigt kurz seine Kapuze zurückzuschlagen und glucksend in die Runde zu fragen:  
„Hey, kann ich was dafür, wenn meine Verkleidung so überzeugend wirkt?“  
Während er dafür den einen oder anderen nervösen Lacher kassierte, zog er sich die Kapuze erneut tief ins Gesicht, sodass es wieder tief im Schatten lag und nicht mehr erkannt werden konnte.  
Nach dem Großen Festmahl hatte der Direktor die Haustische an die Seiten gezaubert und so Platz zum Tanzen geschaffen.   
Nach seinen Pflichttänzen mit Mione und Ginny hatte er noch eine Weile bei den Jungs gestanden und sich an einem Glas Punsch festgehalten.  
Nachdem er sicher sein konnte, dass ihn niemand weiter beachten würde, hatte er sich davongestohlen.   
Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre er sowieso nicht bei dem Ball erschienen. Aber Mione und Ginny hatten ihn mitleidlos in Miones Einzelzimmer geschliffen, um ihn da in das Kosaren- Kostüm zu stecken.   
Dean und Ron, die in dem Moment im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, hatten ihm lediglich mit Trauermienen hinterhergeschaut, es aber nicht gewagt, Harry aus den Fängen der beiden enthusiastischen Mädchen zu befreien.   
Wofür brauchte man Feinde, wenn man solche Freunde sein eigen nannte?  
Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sich das Ergebnis durchaus sehen lassen konnte. Mione und Ginny hatten wahre Wunder vollbracht. Vor allem weil seine Haare endlich mal so aussahen, als ob das Durcheinander auf seinem Kopf gewollt war.   
Leise lachte er in sich hinein, als er sich noch mal das Entsetzen seiner Freunde vor Augen führte, als diese Draco in seinem Kostüm gesehen hatten.   
Nun, auf den ersten Blick wirkte der Slytherin schon einschüchternd.   
Aber Harry konnte ruhigen Gewissens behaupten, dass er den Silberblonden in- und auswendig kannte. Da wirkten solche Äußerlichkeiten einfach nicht mehr. Außerdem hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Dracos Kostüm seine eigene Handschrift aufzudrücken.  
Seufzend wanderten seine Gedanken zu den endlosen Diskussionen, welche er bereits mit Ron über Draco geführt hatte.   
Der Rothaarige war der Einzige, der sich deswegen noch mit ihm anlegte.   
Der Rest seiner Freunde hatte schnell begriffen, dass er den Slytherin bis aufs Blut verteidigte und nicht zu ließ, dass man in seiner Gegenwart schlecht über den Silberblonden redete.   
Aber Ron konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie es möglich war, dass sich zwischen ihm und Draco innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein dermaßen starkes und festes Band formen konnte.   
Schließlich hatten sie die vergangenen sechs Jahre ständig an der Kehle des Anderen gehangen und ihm die Pest an den Hals gewünscht. Und von heut auf morgen sollte sich das geändert haben? Das konnte und wollte Ron einfach nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Seiner Meinung nach brütete Draco, die verdammte Slytherin- Schlange irgendwas aus, was mit Sicherheit dazu führen wird, dass Harry zu Füssen des Dunklen Lords landete.   
Harry versuchte bereits nicht mehr auf diese und ähnliche Formulierungen des Rothaarigen zu reagieren. Denn er konnte seinem besten Freund einfach nicht auseinander setzen, warum es ausgerechnet Draco gewesen war, der durch die Mauern seiner Benommenheit preschen konnte. Warum weder er, noch Mione oder sonst wer dazu in der Lage gewesen waren.   
Er konnte ihm nicht erklären, dass der Tod alle bis zur Entführung geltenden Regeln außer Kraft gesetzt und neue erschaffen hatte.   
Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er Draco vorher aufs heftigste verabscheut hatte. Aber selbst ihm hatte er niemals die Hölle gewünscht, durch die der Silberblonde „Dank“ ihm hatte gehen müssen.   
An diesem Nachmittag waren alle bisherigen Gesetze was ihre Beziehung zueinander anging in die Brüche gegangen, weil er in dem Moment alles getan hätte, um Draco aus den Fängen seiner Folterknechte zu befreien. Weil er im nachhinein alles was ihm möglich gewesen war, getan hatte, um Draco seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich dadurch selbst zerstören würde.   
Nachdem Draco nämlich seinen Wunsch nach Ewiger Ruhe geäußert und er nach dem Dolch gegriffen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass sein Körper danach zwar weiter funktionieren, er aber nicht weiter in der Lage sein würde zu leben.  
Dennoch hatte er den Dolch erhoben. Hatte mit der ihm verbliebenden Kraft das Herz des Gemarterten durchstoßen. Hatte ihm so Erlösung geschenkt.   
Es war ihm in dem Moment egal gewesen, dass er mit dieser Handlung Voldemort in die Hände spielen würde. Dem Ungeheuer das gab, was es haben wollte: einen gebrochenen Helden, der nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Alles was für ihn in dem Moment gezählt hatte, war der silberblonde junge Mann am Boden der Lichtung.   
Als er Draco beim Eröffnungsfest im Türrahmen der Großen Tür gesehen hatte, hatte der Schock ausgereicht, ihn aus seiner selbstgewählten Zurückgezogenheit zu locken. Es hatte ausgereicht die Mauern um seine zersplitterte Seele zum Bröckeln und schlussendlich zum Zerbersten zu bringen.   
Er und Draco hatten einander in den dunkelsten Stunden ihres Lebens erlebt. Sie beide waren durch äußere Umstände dazu gezwungen worden, in die dunkelsten und abgründigsten Tiefen der menschlichen Seele zu schauen, daran zu zerbrechen und schließlich durch heißes Feuer geschmiedet, hoch erhobenen Hauptes wiederzukehren.   
Ihm war klar, wenn Draco nicht zurückgekehrt wäre, dann wäre er auf ewig weiter vor sich dahin vegetiert.   
Weil er einfach nicht die Kraft gefunden hätte, die Tausenden von Splitter seiner Seele aufzuklauben und wieder zusammenzusetzen.   
Es wäre Voldemorts Sieg gewesen.   
Dracos Vorgänger musste das erkannt haben.   
Ebenso wie er erkannt haben musste, dass an jenem schicksalhaften Nachmittag ein Band geformt worden war, welches Draco dazu befähigen würde, ihn aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen. Und zwar einzig und allein Draco. Niemand anderes. Lediglich Draco.  
Genauso, wie nur er in der Lage seine würde, Voldemort entgültig in die Tiefen der Unterwelt zu schicken. Niemand anderes. Lediglich er.   
Dafür brauchte es noch nicht mal die berühmtberüchtigte Prophezeiung.   
Er spürte diese Gewissheit bis in seine Knochen.   
Aber das waren alles Dinge, die er Ron einfach nicht darlegen konnte.   
Er sah sich außerstande das alles seinem besten Freund vernünftig und ruhig darzulegen. Selbst wenn er Dracos Einverständnis seiner neuen Existenz betreffend gehabt hätte, wäre er mit Sicherheit nicht in der Lage das alles in Worte fassen zu können, die der Rotschopf auch verstand, ohne das sein allseits bekanntes Temperament mit ihm durchging.   
Und genau deswegen rechnete er es seinen Freunden und vor allem Ron dermaßen hoch an, dass sie ihn immer wieder in Dracos Räumen aufsuchten, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie ihn nicht ganz verloren.   
Damit machten sie ihm klar, dass sie ihn trotz allem in ihrer Mitte akzeptierten. Das sie sich ihm zu liebe selbst mit einem, laut Ron, „schleimigen“ Slytherin auseinander setzten.   
Ehe seine Gedanken weiter wandern konnten, spürte er einen kühlen Luftzug an seiner Wange und kurze Zeit später fühlte er, wie sich ein Elementar- Geist auf seiner Schulter niederließ und sich in seine Halskuhle schmiegte.   
Lächelnd hob er eine Hand und strich mit einem Finger sanft über die kleine Gestalt, was ihm prompt ein leises Kichern einbrachte.  
Draco hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass sich die Elementar-Geister in den Dienst des Todes gestellt hatten, aber der Silberblonde war genauso überrascht gewesen wie er, als die Geister anfingen sich auch in seiner Gegenwart zu zeigen und ihm sogar den einen oder anderen Gefallen taten, oder Nachrichten zwischen ihm und Draco weiterleiteten. Zudem machten sie sich einen Heidenspaß daraus, ihm eine langweilige Unterrichtsstunde zu verkürzen, indem sie ihm Begebenheiten aus dem Leben anderer ins Ohr wisperten.   
Das hatte ihn schon das ein oder andere Mal in arge Bedrängnis gebracht. Zum Beispiel als Neville mal wieder Trevor „verlegt“ hatte, flüsterten ihm die Geister den Ort wo sich Trevor aufhielt leise zu. In sein Buch vertieft, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, das er das an Neville weitergegeben hatte, der natürlich sofort an bezeichneter Stelle seine Kröte fand und voller Staunen zu ihm aufschaute.   
Was hätte er seinem Hauskameraden auch schon groß sagen können?  
Auch sonst schienen die Elementare einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben. Schließlich kam es immer wieder vor, das sich die Geister, wenn er vor den Augen anderer sicher war, einfach materialisierten, nur um sich an ihn zu kuscheln oder ihn zum spielen aufzufordern. Dabei nahmen die Geister immer eine Gestalt an, die ihn eine wenig an Elfen erinnerte und mit Sicherheit nicht größer als fünf Zentimeter waren.   
Draco nahm die Kapriolen seiner Geschöpfe erstaunlich gelassen und schüttelte stattdessen nur immer wieder lächelnd seinen Kopf, wenn sie in ihrem Spiel ein wenig zu übermütig wurden.   
Wenige Minuten nachdem er den Luftzug gespürt hatte, hörte er, wie sich jemand seinem Versteckt nährte.   
Langsam setzte er sich gerade hin, passte dabei jedoch auf, dass das Geschöpf auf seiner Schulter nicht hinunter fiel und schaute gerade zu in amüsiert schimmernde silberne Seen, die auf ihn hinunter blickten.   
Er hatte zumindest den Anstand verlegen auszuschauen, als er Draco fragte:  
„Und? Genug Angst und Schrecken verbreitet?“  
Grinsend ließ sich Draco neben ihm auf der Bank nieder, während er die Kapuze in den Nacken zog. Die Sense schwand mit derselben Bewegung ebenfalls aus dem Sichtfeld und der Nebel löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf.   
Lediglich die Robe, die Schriftrolle im Gürtel und der Cerberus auf der Schulter erinnerten noch ans Kostüm.   
Harry versetzte diese Demonstration von unglaublicher Macht nicht mehr in Erstaunen. Er hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass Draco, wenn sie unter sich waren, keinerlei Rücksicht nahm und die Magie so benutzte, wie er sie gerade brauchte.   
Wie selbstverständlich kuschelte er sich an den warmen Körper neben sich, während Draco einen Arm um seine Hüfte legte und ihn dadurch noch näher zog.   
„Bei einigen Seelen mit extrem schwachem Nervenkostüm musste ich aufpassen, dass ich es nicht übertrieb. Sonst hätte ich heute tatsächlich noch das eine oder andere Wunder kreieren müssen, damit sie nicht an einer Herzattacke sterben.“, kicherte der Slytherin in sich hinein.   
Harry beließ es bei einem Augenrollen.   
Er wusste, dass Draco nur Spaß machte und mit Sicherheit niemals sein Amt für einen harmlosen Scherz aufs Spiel setzen würde. Dafür bedeutete der Job dem Slytherin einfach viel zu viel.   
„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du nach mir hast suchen lassen?“, fragte Harry neugierig und spielte damit auf das kleine Wesen auf seiner Schulter an.  
Draco seufzte schwer auf:  
„Ehrlich gesagt ja... es wird Zeit für mich, dass ich mich in meinen Palast zurückziehe. Samheim ist die Nacht der Geister und Gespenster und es gehört zu meinen Aufgaben darauf zu achten, dass sie es nicht zu bunt treiben. Jedoch ist es auch die Nacht in der Hekate, die Herrin aller Zauber- und Hexenwesen auf die Erde zu einer wilden Jagd kommt und alle Magie- Arten deswegen wild und vor allem durcheinander pulsieren. Je weiter es auf Mitternacht zu geht, umso wilder wird die Magie und lenkt mich immer mehr ab. Es wird zu gefährlich für mich auf dieser Ebene der Wirklichkeit zu bleiben, wenn ich die Kontrolle nicht ganz verlieren möchte.“  
„Und warum bist du dann noch geblieben?“, konnte sich Harry nicht verkneifen den Silberblonden zu unterbrechen.   
„Zum einen wollte ich sehen, was für eine Verkleidung deine Freunde sich für dich haben einfallen lassen,“, neckte der Größere seinen kleinen Löwen. „Zum anderen, um das sehen zu können, musste ich zumindest bis zum Ball warten, ehe ich dich bitte konnte, mich zu begleiten.“  
Eine Weile herrschte tiefes Schweigen ehe Harry leise meinte:  
„Ich habe dich doch richtig verstanden, dass du mich lediglich bittest, mit dir „nach Hause“ zu gehen?“  
Der Gryffindor spürte, wie Draco kurz die Umarmung verstärkte, bevor er leise antwortete:   
„Selbstverständlich. Falls es anders wäre, würde ich es dich mit Sicherheit wissen lassen.“  
„Danke.“, gab Harry genauso leise zurück.   
Erneut kehrte Stille zwischen die beiden.   
Bis Harry nach ein paar Minuten seine Neugierde nicht mehr bezwingen konnte:   
„Hat es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du mich mitnehmen möchtest?“  
„Erstens: möchte ich dir gern zeigen, wo ich eigentlich „lebe“- obwohl es „residieren“ wohl eher trifft,“, lachte Draco leise in die schwarze Wuschelmähne des Kleineren. „Zweitens: möchte ich dich heute Nacht aus dem Verfügungsbereich Voldis heraus haben. So wie ich ihn einschätze, hat er für heute mit Sicherheit noch irgendetwas geplant, was er dir mit dem größten Vergnügen über die Narbe schicken wird und Drittens: hab ich dich halt ganz einfach gern in meiner Nähe.“, wurde der Slytherin zum Schluss hin immer leiser, ehe er einen Kuss in die weiche Wuschelmähne drückte.   
Harry zog es vor den letzten Kommentar zu ignorieren und stattdessen zu fragen:  
„Darfst du mich denn mitnehmen? Ich meine, wird dir das denn keine Schwierigkeiten bringen?“, richtete er sich ein wenig auf, damit er seinem Gefährten anschauen konnte. Jener blickte voller Konzentration zurück.   
Das helle Licht des fast vollen Mondes glänzte spielerisch in dem silberblonden feinen Haar auf. Spiegelte sich ebenfalls in den silbernen Seen, welche Harry nachdenklich auf sich gerichtet sah.   
Im Grunde genommen wirkte der Slytherin im Bad des Mondlichtes wie ein ätherisches Wesen. Wie ein wunderschönes Wesen, welches einfach nicht von dieser Welt sein konnte.  
Wie um sich zu versichern, dass Draco auch wirklich noch vor ihm saß und er die ganze Szene nicht träumte, hob Harry wie in Trance seine Hand und legte sie an der Wange des Anderen ab, welcher sich ohne zu zögern in diese Berührung lehnte.   
Es war wie am Anfang, nachdem Draco „zurückgekehrt“ war.   
Da hatte er auch immer wieder Körperkontakt zum Silberblonden suchen müssen, um sich zu versichern, dass es sich bei Draco um einen wirklichen echten Menschen und keine Einbildung, keinen Tagtraum handelte. Aber mit der Zeit wandelten sich diese Berührungen in etwas anderes. Mit der Zeit suchte Harry diese flüchtigen Berührungen oder auch Kuschelsessions, weil es sich gut anfühlte. Weil er sich in der Nähe Dracos einfach nur wohl, sicher und geborgen fühlte.   
In diesem Moment, in dem er hier mit Draco im Pavillon umgeben von Mondlicht saß, wurde Harry klar, dass dieser Nacht tatsächlich etwas magisches anhaftete. Und er konnte fühlen, dass noch etwas passieren würde. Etwas, was sein Leben noch mehr als ohnehin schon auf den Kopf stellen würde.  
Dann schoben sich Wolken vor den Mond und der magische Moment verflog.   
Draco nahm Harrys Hand in die seinige und lachte leise auf:  
„Du weißt doch eh alles über mich. Warum sollte ich dir dann nicht auch mein neues Zuhause zeigen können?“  
Und kaum hatte Draco ausgesprochen, standen beide vor einem riesigen eleganten herrschaftlichen Gebäude.   
„WOW!“, war alles was Harry noch rausbringen konnte.   
Man konnte dem... Schloss, genau das war es, bereits von weitem ansehen, dass dort jemand ganz Wichtiges leben musste.   
Denn es strahlte eine Macht und Eleganz aus, die jedem, der es zum ersten Mal sah, die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Von dem ganzen Prunk und Reichtum ganz zu schweigen.   
„Vergiss nicht zu atmen.“, gluckste Draco vergnügt und stupste seinem kleinen Löwen in die Seite. „Wenn dich das schon umhaut, dann warte mal ab, bis du das Innere siehst...“   
Damit schnappte er sich die Hand von dem Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn durch die riesigen weißen Flügeltüren, die sich für ihren Meister wie von Geisterhand öffneten.   
Harry spürte beim übertreten der Schwelle einen gewaltigen Schutzzauber über sich gleiten und wusste im selben Moment, dass das Haus ihn hier Willkommen hieß.   
Mit einem schnellen Seitenblick zu Draco versicherte er sich, dass dieser es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, fand den Silberblonden jedoch tief in Gedanken versunken in die Eingangshalle blickend vor.   
Harry folgte seinem Blick und ihm stockte doch tatsächlich gleich noch einmal der Atem.   
Er konnte nun verstehen, warum Draco ihm das hier hatte zeigen wollen und wahrscheinlich bei dem Anblick an seinen eigenen ersten Besuch hier erinnert wurde...


	13. Erinnerung V

Nachdem der Tod ihn mehr oder weniger erfolgreich von der Amtsübergabe „überzeugt“ hatte, legte dieser wieder eine Hand auf seine Schulter und apparierte mit ihm in eine große lichte Eingangshalle.   
Weißer Marmor- Boden, bedeckt mit kostbaren Teppichen, Wände mit alten Gemälden oder Mosaiken, die noch ältere Episoden der Geschichte erzählten, geschmückt.   
Ihm schien, als wäre das gesamte Haus aus Marmor gefertigt, denn auch die Treppe, welche er ausmachen konnte, sowie das kunstvolle Treppengeländer waren aus diesem Material gefertigt.   
Die paar Türen, die von der Eingangshalle wegführten, strahlten ebenfalls in jenem hellen Weiß.   
Aber so erstaunlich das Haus mit seinem ungewöhnlichen Mobiliar und seinen kostbaren Schätzen auch war, am erstaunlichsten waren die Tausende und Abertausende von Kerzen, die jeden einzelnen freien Zentimeter bedeckten.   
Große, kleine, dicke, dünne, weiße, schwarze, graue Kerzen.   
Einfache Kerzen in allen möglichen Größen verströmten ihr warmes anheimelndes Licht.   
Stockend trat Draco näher an die Kerzen heran. Wollte an einer entlang streichen, zog die Hand jedoch kurz vorher zurück und schaute stattdessen über die Schulter zu seinem Begleiter.  
„Sind das etwa...?“, wisperte er mit großen Augen.   
„Ja.“, nickte dieser. „... das sind die Lebenslichter. Die Lichter eines jeden Lebens, welches sich auf Erden findet. Es wird unter anderem zu deinen Aufgaben gehören, über jene zu wachen. Darauf aufzupassen, dass sie nicht unvermutet ausgehen, obwohl die Nornen noch mit eben jenem Lebensfaden am Schicksalsteppich weben.“  
Verwirrt trat Draco zurück an die Seite des Gevatters.   
Es schien ihm immer noch ein wenig surreal, dass ausgerechnet er vom Tod als Nachfolger für dessen Amt ausgewählt worden war.   
All die neuen Eindrücke und Informationen waren noch ein wenig viel für ihn und ihm schwirrte der Kopf.   
Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Kerzen, auch wenn man um ihre Bedeutung wusste, die eigentlich kühle Umgebung in eine warme helle Aura tauchte.   
„Aufgrund der Kerzen wird dieses Haus auch „Palast der Kerzen“ genannt.“, führte der Ältere seine Erklärungen weiter. „Man kann ihn auch als Residenz des Todes sehen. Da jedoch eine engen Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihm und dem Schicksal nötig ist, schließlich muss er sich an die Vorgaben der Schwestern halten, was die Geburts- und Sterbedaten jedes Lebewesens angeht- diese werden übrigens im „Buch des Todes“ vermerkt; aber darauf komme ich später noch mal zurück- ist vor ewigen Zeiten beschlossen worden, dass die Nornen ebenfalls hier einziehen.   
Im Grunde genommen sind sie recht friedliche Zeitgenossinnen.   
Doch wehe du versagst, so wie ich bei Tom Riddle. Dann können sie sogar den Furien Konkurrenz machen, weil durch deine Schuld eine Menge Lebensfäden durcheinander kommen und sie dieses Durcheinander erst mal entwirren und danach vollkommen neu mit spinnen und weben anfangen dürfen.“, lachte der Tod leise in sich hinein.  
„Zu freundlich, dass wir in deinen Augen friedliche Zeitgenossinnen sind, die aber dennoch den Furien Konkurrenz machen können.“, erklang eine gutmütig spöttische Stimme vom Ende des Ganges, den sie gerade entlang gingen.   
„Draco, lass dich um Himmelswillen nicht von diesem Idioten verunsichern.“, mischte sich eine zweite Stimme vergnügt ein.  
„Als ob sich unser Schnuckelchen von irgendwem reinreden lassen würde.“, lachte eine dritte Stimme belustigt auf.   
Augenrollend deutete der Tod auf eine Tür, welche zwar ebenfalls aus weißem Marmor gefertigt schien, jedoch wurden die breiten Flügel von einem goldenen Spinnrad geschmückt, welches aus sich heraus zu glühen schien.   
Auf die Bewegung des Todes hin, öffnete sich die Flügeltür und was Draco dahinter erblickte, ließ ihn erneut den Atem stocken.   
Denn in dem Raum konnte er einen riesigen, weit verzweigten, knorrigen, uralten Baum ausmachen, der mit Sicherheit eigentlich gar kein Platz im Palast finden konnte, weil das Gewächs um ein vielfaches größer als das Gebäude war.   
Die mächtigen Wurzeln gruben sich so tief in die Erde wie die dicht belaubten Äste in den Himmel ragten.  
Am Fuße einer jener fast schon übermächtig zu nennenden Wurzeln, erkannte Draco einen einfachen bronzenen Brunnen- der Urdabrunnen.   
„Ist das... Yggdrasil?“, fragte Draco fassungslos, da ihm als Kind selbstverständlich die alten Geschichten vorgelesen worden waren.   
In sein Gesichtsfeld schoben sich drei Frauen, die drei verschiedene Stadien im Leben eines jeden Lebewesens verkörperten:  
Jugend, Reife und Weisheit des Alters.   
„Ja, mein Junge, das ist der sogenannte Weltenbaum. Beeindruckend- nicht wahr?“, bestätigte die Älteste sein Gestammel mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln.   
Draco konnte nur fassungslos mit dem Kopf nicken.   
Er war hier geradewegs in die alten Geschichten seiner Kindheit gestolpert. Auf der einen Seite schien alles so wie in den Geschichten, auf der anderen... schien alles grundverschieden. Dabei konnte er noch nicht einmal mit dem Finger darauf tippen. Es war einfach nur ein Gefühl.   
„Darf ich dich mit Nornen bekannt machen? Urd, die Älteste, steht für die Vergangenheit...“, die, die ihn angesprochen hatte, neigte kurz ihren Kopf. „...Verdandi, die Mittlere der Schwestern, steht für die Gegenwart...“, jene, die seiner Meinung nach für Reife stand, neigte kurz ihren Oberkörper in seine Richtung. „... und die Jüngste: Skuld, die Zukunft.“, schon wurde er in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen, die genauso schnell wieder gelöst wurde, nur damit er der jüngsten Schicksalsschwester in ein breit grinsendes Gesicht schauen konnte:   
„Wir werden jede Menge Spaß mit dir haben. Das versprech’ ich dir.“, zwinkerte sie ihm frech zu, ehe sie sich wieder zu ihren Schwestern gesellte.   
Dafür bekam sie von Verdandi einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf verpasst:  
„Verrat ihm doch nicht gleich alles. Dann ist doch unser ganzer Spaß ruiniert.“  
„Schwestern!“, rief Urd ihre übermütigen jüngeren Geschwister leise zur Ordnung, dann wandte sie sich Draco zu, nahm eine seiner Hände zwischen die ihren und drückte sie kurz:  
„Willkommen im Palast der Kerzen, deinem neuen Zuhause. Wir hoffen, dass du dich schnell hier einlebst und wohlfühlst...“  
Ein tiefes Grollen unterbrach die Norne an dieser Stelle und als Draco aufblickte, sah er hinter den anderen beiden Schwestern einen großen grauen Wolf, von der Schulter bis zur Erde- ungelogen- vielleicht 4 Meter gemessen, aufragen.   
Skuld und Verdandi tätschelten spielerisch die großen Tatzen, während sich das große Haupt neigte und die Nüstern kurz vor Dracos Gesicht zum Halten kamen.   
Starr vor Schreck war Draco nicht in der Lage sich vom Fleck zu rühren.   
Im Gegenteil, der einzige Gedanke, der ihn noch aufrecht und am Platz hielt, lautete:  
‚Ich bin bereits tot. Mir kann gar nichts mehr passieren. Ich bin bereits tot. Mir kann gar nichts mehr passieren- oder? ODER?’  
Der Slytherin spürte die tiefen Atemzüge der mächtigen Lungen mit jedem unbedeckten Flecken seiner Haut, da ihm die Atemluft kalte Schauer darüber laufen ließ.   
Er fühlte sich wie eine hilflose Maus, die genau in die Augen eines Löwen schaute und wusste, dass sie doch nur ein kleiner Zwischensnack sein würde.   
„Nicht so ungeduldig, Fenris. Zu dir wollte ich gerade kommen.“, lachte Urd in sich hinein und tätschelte unbekümmert die mächtigen Lefzen, die leicht geöffnet waren und Draco einen ungehinderten Blick auf große scharfe weiße Reißer ermöglichten.   
Unwillkürlich lief ihm ein noch größerer Schauer über den Rücken.   
Gevatter Tod hatte sich mit Sicherheit nicht die ganze Mühe gemacht und ihn hierher gebracht, nur damit er jetzt an diesen Überwolf verfüttert wurde- oder?  
„Keine Sorge,“, klopfte ihm der Tod in einer wohl aufmunternd gedachten Geste auf die Schulter. „...auch wenn der große Graue einen anderen Eindruck vermittelt, nimmt er jetzt nur deine Witterung auf, damit er dich im Zuge einer Hatz nicht mit einem Opfer verwechselt und dich reißt.“  
Daraufhin musste Draco erst mal trocken schlucken.  
Und wie um das Gesagte des Gevatters zu untermalen, strich eine riesige nasse Zunge über das Gesicht des Silberblonden und eine große schwarze Nase stupste vorsichtig an seinen Brustkorb, so dass er zwei, drei Schritte zurücktaumelte.   
Von seiner neuen Position aus konnte er dem Wolf geradezu in dessen gelbe Augen blicken und nichts weiter als milde Neugierde darin lesen.   
Das gab ihm letztendlich die Sicherheit, auf den großen Kopf zu zutreten, die Hand zu heben und vorsichtig die Schnauze zu kraulen.   
Ein zufriedenes Grollen, welches tief aus der Brust Fenris zu kommen schien, bestätigte Draco, dass er richtig handelte.   
Leise in sich hineinlachend verstärkte er seine Bemühungen und fragte neckend:  
„Ich kann doch davon ausgehen, dass du mich jetzt nicht mehr mit einem Hatzopfer verwechselst- oder?“  
Als Antwort stupste Fenris ihm erneut spielerisch an die Brust.   
Jetzt ebenfalls lachend, scheuchten die Schicksalsschwestern ihn und den Gevatter aus ihrem Reich.  
„Du kannst jederzeit gern zurückkommen und mit diesem übergroßen Fellknäuel schmusen.“, zwinkerte Skuld.  
„Aber leider haben wir unsere Arbeit bereits zu lange unterbrochen, um dich hier willkommen zu heißen...“, entschuldigte sich Verdandi.  
„... und Schicksalsteppiche weben sich nun mal nicht von allein.“, beendete Urd den Satz.   
Ehe Draco es sich versah, stand er mit dem Tod vor verschlossenen Türen draußen im Flur.  
Kopfschüttelnd führte ihn der Ältere weiter.   
Erklärte ihm jede Eigenheit des „Palastes der Kerzen“.   
Weihte ihn nach und nach in die Mysterien des Todes ein.   
Führte seine Erklärungen über das „Buch der Toten“ aus.   
Stellte ihm die Elementar- Geister vor.   
Übertrug ihm nach und nach die Kräfte über die der Tod verfügte.  
Und trat ihm damit nach und nach sein Amt ab.   
Draco erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Moment, an dem der Gevatter ihm zum ersten Mal einen kleinen Bruchteil seiner Kraft übergeben hatte.   
Es hatte ihn buchstäblich in die Knie gezwungen.   
Die Magie, welche in dem Moment durch seine Adern geflossen war, war dermaßen gewaltig gewesen, dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und er gedacht hatte, sein Blut habe sich in zähflüssige Lava verwandelt.   
Und er sollte irgendwann in der Lage sein, ALLES zu übernehmen?   
Wie sollte das denn funktionieren? Wenn ihm jetzt schon dieses bisschen den Boden unter den Füssen wegzog?  
Sich köstlich auf seine Kosten amüsierend, zog ihn der Ältere wieder auf die Beine und stützte ihn solange, bis er sich einigermaßen in der Lage sah, sein Gewicht wieder allein zu tragen.   
Und wann immer er eine Auszeit brauchte, verzog er sich in den Raum der Nornen. Kuschelte sich an die große Flanke Fenris, der meistens im undurchdringlichen Wurzelgeflecht Yggdrasils zu finden war.   
Der Tod nahm ihn immer häufiger zu seinen Aufträgen mit.  
Führte ihn langsam aber sicher immer näher an sein Amt.   
Und ehe er es sich versah, war der Tag gekommen, an dem der Gevatter ihn zu den Räumen der Nornen brachte.   
Die Schwestern empfingen sie in seltsam feierlich anmutenden Gewändern. Auch ihre Gesichter zeugten von feierlichem Ernst.   
Verwirrt schaute Draco von den Schwestern zum Gevatter:   
„Was geht hier vor? Warum so ernst?“  
„Nun, heute ist der Tag, an dem ich dir mein Amt vollkommen abtreten werde.“  
Entsetzen durchflutete ihn.   
Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein!  
„A- aber, ich bin doch noch gar nicht soweit...“, versuchte er abzuwiegeln.  
„Draco, ich kann dir nichts mehr beibringen. Es wird Zeit, dass du vollkommen in den Job aufgehen und dann zurück zu Harry gehen kannst.“  
„A- aber...“  
Urd trat vor und legte ihm sanft lächelnd einen Finger auf die Lippen.   
„Kein: Aber. Du bist mehr als bereit, das Amt des Vollstreckers zu übernehmen. Du bist sehr gut vorbereitet worden. Zudem drängt die Zeit. Du musst bald zurück.“  
Damit trat sie in den Kreis ihrer Schwestern zurück.   
Der Gevatter hingegen, trat auf ihn zu.   
Umarmte ihn fest.   
Und ein dreistimmiger Gesang in einer Sprache, die noch aus den Schöpfungstagen der Erde stammen musste, umhüllte den Tod und seinen Nachfolger. Webte einen weichen Kokon, ließ sie beide darin versinken.   
Und je länger der Gesang andauerte, um so durchscheinender wurde die Gestalt des im Moment noch amtierenden Vollstreckers.   
Draco spürte, wie alles Wissen, alle Macht, jedes bisschen seiner Vorgänger auf ihn überging.   
Ihm wurde gezeigt, dass er innerhalb seiner Grenzen über unbegrenzte Macht verfügte. Die Magie war nur noch ein Spielzeug, dass er nach seinem Willen beugen und formen konnte. Ihm wurden die Lebensfäden eines jeden Lebewesens gezeigt. Ihm wurde gezeigt zu welchem Leben welche Kerze gehörte. Ihm wurde das „Buch der Toten“ und der „Palast der Kerzen“ vollständig übergeben.   
Und noch etwas zeigten ihm seine Vorgänger:  
Die Einsamkeit. Die ewige Einsamkeit.   
Der Preis für sein Amt.   
Der Preis für seine neue Macht.   
Einsamkeit. Etwas, was seine Vorgänger mit dazu bewogen hat, ihr Amt niederzulegen. An jemand anderen abzutreten.   
Dann umfing ihn gnädige Schwärze. 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag sein Kopf im Schoß von Skuld, welche ihm liebevoll durch die Haare strich. Immer und immer wieder.   
„Na, wieder unter den Lebenden?“, lächelte sie sanft auf ihn herab.  
„Schaut wohl so aus.“, grinste er schief. „Wie viel Zeit bleibt mir noch, bis ich zum Fest erwartet werde?“  
„Noch ein paar Tage.“  
„Na dann,“, erhob sich der neue Tod schwerfällig. „... hab ich ja noch Zeit mich vollständig an meinen neuen Job zu gewöhnen...“

Fünf Tage später stand er vor den Flügeltüren zur Großen Halle.   
Etwas, womit er auf der Lichtung damals nicht wirklich mehr gerechnet hatte. Aber den Draco Malfoy von damals gab es nicht mehr.   
Der war in dem Moment gestorben, in dem er gesehen hatte, dass sein Vater ihn den Häschern des Dunklen Lords überließ und sogar selber in den Reigen der Folterknechte eintrat.   
In dem Moment, als er merkte, dass nur noch die smaragdgrünen Augen, welche die ganze Zeit über auf ihn gerichtet waren, sein Rettungsanker in dem Wahnsinn aus Schmerz und Verzweiflung darstellten.   
In dem Moment, in dem er merkte, dass sein letzter Wunsch Harry zerstören würde und dieser, obwohl er es ebenfalls wusste, den Arm hob, um ihm den letzten Gnadendienst zu erweisen.   
In jedem dieser Momente war der alte Draco Malfoy immer ein Stück weit gestorben. Bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig geblieben war.   
Einmal tief durchatmend, überschritt er die Schwelle und brachte Dumbledore doch tatsächlich dazu sich an seinen eigenen Worten zu verschlucken.  
Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick zum Gryffindor- Tisch und erschrak zutiefst.   
Das war Harry?  
Das war alles, was von Harry übriggeblieben war?  
Und er sollte der Schlüssel zu seiner Wiederbelebung sein?  
Hatte sein Vorgänger da nicht ein Fehler gemacht?   
Er riss sich zusammen und verneigte sich spöttisch, ehe er ironisch meinte:  
„Verzeihen Sie bitte meine Unpünktlichkeit, Sir. Aber ich bin noch... aufgehalten worden.“  
Er konnte die Belustigung nicht ganz aus dem letzten Teil des Satzes heraushalten. So konnte man die letzten Wochen natürlich auch umschreiben: aufgehalten... vom Tod.  
Und dann passierte etwas, was die gesamte Halle in Erstaunen versetzte:  
Harry Potter, der gebrochene Held, stand selbstständig von seinem Platz auf. Bewegte sich stockend auf ihn zu.   
Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
Legte ihm die zitternde kalte Hand an die Wange.  
Als müsse sich der Schwarzhaarige davon überzeugen, dass er wirklich vor ihm stand.   
Nachdem Harry realisiert haben musste, dass es sich tatsächlich um ihn handelte und nicht um eine Ausgeburt seiner Phantasie, sackte er mit einem gewisperten: „Draco...“ in sich zusammen.   
Ehe der Schwarzhaarige jedoch auf dem Steinboden aufschlagen konnte, fing er den Kleineren auf.   
Entgegen seiner Erwartung war tatsächlich er derjenige gewesen, der es geschafft hatte durch die dicken Mauern um Harrys zerschmetterte Seele zu preschen. Sein Vorgänger hatte recht gehabt.   
Aber scheinbar gehörte er zu jener Sorte Mensch, die erst sehen müssen um zu glauben. Zumindest was das Wunder Harry Potter anging.   
Mal schauen, zu was sich die ganze Geschichte noch entwickeln würde.  
Sanft lächelnd trug er den kleinen Löwen aus der Halle...


	14. Kapitel 5-II

Langsam tauchte Draco aus seinen Erinnerungen auf.   
‚In der Tat: mal schauen, wohin das noch führt.’, dachte er belustigt.   
Im Grunde genommen hatte es dahin geführt, dass er sich ein Leben ohne seinen Löwen nicht mehr vorstellen konnte.   
Das würde mit Sicherheit noch lustig werden, wenn die Schicksalsschwestern den Schicksalsfaden Harrys durchtrennen und ihn damit zwingen würden, den Kleineren in sein Reich zu holen.   
Er wäre dann mit Sicherheit derjenige mit der kürzesten Amtslaufzeit.  
Eine flüchtige Berührung am Ellenbogen holte ihn zurück aus seinen Überlegungen. Lag es an dem Tag oder warum brütete er schon den ganzen Tag über solch dunklen Gedanken?  
Flüchtig lächelte er in die besorgt wirkenden Smaragde, die ihn unter dem verwuschelten Pony anblitzten.   
„Schon gut... bloß Gedanken, die vor sich hinflossen...“, strich er dem Gryffindor eine Strähne aus der Stirn.   
Als der Zweifel immer noch nicht aus den Augen seines Gegenübers weichen wollte, beugte er sich ein wenig hinab, um Harry einen Kuss zwischen die Brauen zu drücken.   
„Wirklich.“, wisperte er gegen die leicht gebräunte Haut. 

Nachdem Draco seine Sorgen mehr oder weniger verscheucht hatte, nahm sich Harry noch mal die Zeit sich in aller Ruhe in der Eingangshalle um zu sehen.  
Und wieder stahl der Glanz seinen Atem.   
Überall Kerzen.  
Kerzen in allen Formen und Farben.   
Kerzen, die dem kalten Marmor Wärme und Licht verliehen.   
Ganz sanft ging dort eine Kerze aus, dort erschien eine aus dem Nichts.   
Es herrschte ein stetiger Wechsel zwischen Kerzen, die ausgingen und Kerzen, die neu erschienen.   
Es entstand ein unglaublich anheimelndes Spiel zwischen Licht und Schatten durch diesen beständigen, langsamen Wechsel.   
Da tat auch das Wissen um die tatsächliche Bedeutung dieser Wirkung keinen Abbruch.   
Behutsam trat Harry an eine der Kerzen heran.   
Ehrfürchtig formte er mit seinen Händen um die leuchtende kleine Flamme einen Kelch. Spürte die Wärme, die von dem kleinen Licht ausging.   
„Sind das...?“, erkundigte er sich mit ehrfurchtbeladener leiser Stimme.   
Draco trat hinter ihn und schlang die Arme um seine Taille.  
Das Kinn legte der Größere auf seiner Schulter ab.  
„Ja, das sind die Lebenslichter. Die Lichter, die das Leben eines jeden Wesens anzeigen.“, entgegneter Draco mit ebenso leiser Stimme.   
Egal wie oft er die Kerzen auch schon gesehen hatte, der Anblick erfüllte ihn trotz allem immer wieder mit Ehrfurt und Respekt.  
Er holte kurz Luft und blies sie dann zur Flamme.   
Kurz darauf erlosch das Licht zwischen Harrys Händen.  
Draco spürte wie Harry sich kurz versteifte.   
Der Silberblonde verstärkte die Umarmung.  
„Harry?“, wisperte Draco fast unhörbar.  
Der Schwarzhaarige entspannte sich. Lehnte sich in die Umarmung.   
„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich verstehe. Und dabei bleibe ich.“, sprach Harry leise. Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, legte er seine Hände über die Dracos und drückte sie sanft. „Es ist Teil deiner Aufgaben. Du gibst Leben, du bewahrst es und du nimmst es. Alles zu seiner Zeit...“  
Darauf konnte Draco nichts mehr erwidern.   
Stattdessen vergrub er seine Nase tief im Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen und atmete tief dessen Eigengeruch ein, welcher ihn immer ein wenig an einen Tannenwald nach einem Sommerregen erinnerte.   
Noch einmal drückte Draco den Kleineren an sich, ehe er ruhig meinte:  
„Komm’, ich zeig dir den Rest.“  
Damit löste er sich von Harry, nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn die Treppe hoch.   
Harry fiel auf, dass selbst auf dem Treppengeländer, der Treppe und im Flur Kerzen zu finden waren.   
„Sind die Kerzen überall?“  
„Nein.“, lachte der Silberblonde leise in sich hinein. „Ich kann zwar nicht abstreiten, dass die Kerzen über den gesamten Palast verteilt sind, aber in den Privat- und Wohnräumen sind nur ganz simple Lichter. Auch ich brauch’ mal Feierabend.“, zwinkerte er Harry zu. Dieser schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf.   
Als sie an eine große Tür mit einem eingelassenen goldenen Spinnrad ankamen, zögerte Draco nicht lange und öffnete sie ohne anzuklopfen.  
„Bist du immer so unhöflich? Ohne anzuklopfen?“  
„Nein. Nur hier. Ich wette mit dir, die Schwestern haben unseren Besuch schon erwartet.“  
„Da magst du recht haben, aber dennoch könntest du vorher anklopfen.“, grinste Verdandi.   
Draco rollte lediglich mit seinen Augen:   
„Wenigstens bin ich höflich genug, Harry hierher zu bringen und ihn euch vorzustellen.“  
„Das hat nichts mit Höflichkeit zu tun,“, belehrte ihn Urd belustigt. „... sondern mit Selbstverständlichkeit.“   
Erneut verdrehte Draco die Augen, ehe er meinte:  
„Harry, die Schwestern Urd, Verdandi und Skuld.“  
Galant verneigte sich der Edel- Korsar vor den Schwestern:  
„Sehr erfreut.“  
Kichernd knickste Skuld vor ihm und hakte sich dann bei ihm unter:   
„Du bist süß.“  
Der Gryffindor wurde ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze. Wann bekam man auch schon mal von Wesen, die genauso alt wie die Zeit waren, solche Komplimente?  
Lachend befreite Draco seinen kleinen Löwen aus dem Klammergriff der jüngsten Schwester:  
„Bringt ihn doch nicht gleich so in Verlegenheit. Sonst traut er sich nicht mehr her.“  
„So leicht bin ich auch nicht zu verschrecken.“, rollte jetzt Harry mit den Augen.  
„Schön zu hören.“, lächelte ihm Urd aufmunternd zu.   
Verdandi hatte inzwischen den Plüsch- Cerberus auf Dracos Schulter entdeckt. Begeistert pflückte sie das Plüschtier von seiner Robe.  
„Den wollte ich euch sowieso geben. Schließlich beschwert ihr euch immer über die Ungerechtigkeit, dass ich nen dreiköpfigen Hund habe und ihr nicht.“ Damit griff er sich Harry und schlüpfte lachend aus dem Raum.   
„Das war jetzt aber wirklich unhöflich.“, grinste Harry.   
„Ach, das werden sie überleben.“, winkte der Silberblonde vergnügt ab. „Und ich auch. Schließlich bin ich bereits tot.“  
Eigentlich hatte Draco das als Scherz gemeint und insgeheim wusste Harry das auch, dennoch schnitt ihm dieser Kommentar ins Herz.  
Er hatte Dracos Versicherung, dass dieser ihm keinerlei Vorwürfe machte, dennoch... wenn er nicht gewesen wäre... wenn er in eine andere Richtung gerannt wäre... wenn er nach vorn geschaut hätte... wenn...  
Ehe er wusste was er tat, hatte er seine Arme fest um die Taille des Größeren geschlungen.   
„Tut mir leid.“, nuschelte er leise in das Schulterblatt Dracos.   
Der drehte sich in dem Klammergriff des Gryffindors und legte einen Finger unter das Kinn des Schwarzhaarigen und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu, zu ihm aufzusehen.  
„Harry...“, versuchte Draco seinen kleinen Löwen aufzubauen. „... es war nicht deine Schuld. Das habe ich dir schon am Anfang gesagt und ich werde es so oft wiederholen, bis du es auch glaubst. Alles was auf der Lichtung passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld. Hörst du?“  
Als Draco in das dunkle Smaragdgrün seines Löwens schaute und die Schuldgefühle wegen der Entführung, die Angst ihn erneut zu verlieren, die Gefühle entdeckte, die sie inzwischen miteinander verband und im Grunde genommen die Schuld in Harry dadurch noch vergrößerte, konnte er gar nicht anders, als sich zu dem Kleineren hinunterzubeugen und ganz zart seine Lippen auf die des Anderen zu legen.   
„Du bist nicht Schuld.“, wisperte er leise gegen die weichen Lippen seines anhänglichen Löwen, ehe er anfing diese sanft mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen.   
Als Harry aufgrund dieser Zärtlichkeiten aufstöhnen musste, nutzte Draco die Chance und schlüpfte mit seiner Zunge in die ihm fremde Mundhöhle und fing an diese sanft zu plündern: die geraden Zahnreihen nachzuzeichnen, den Gaumen zu kitzeln, die Zunge zu einem langsamen Tanz aufzufordern.   
Aufseufzend krallte Harry sich in die Samtrobe des Todes.   
Diese sanfte Zärtlichkeit mit der Draco ihn bedachte, beraubte ihn jeglicher Kraft sich selbstständig auf den Beinen zu halten.  
Draco, der das spürte, apparierte mit seinem kleinen Löwen ins Schlafzimmer.   
Dort angekommen, löste Draco einen Arm von der Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen, um das Stirnband zu lösen. In der selben Bewegung, streifte er auch die Weste von den Schultern des Kleineren und lockerte die Schnürung des Leinenhemdes.   
Dabei strich er federleicht über die entblößte Haut.  
„Gott... Draco...“, stöhnte Harry leise auf.  
„Ja, in einigen Kulturkreisen bin ich auch das.“, lachte Draco ein wenig wackelig, als er den Jüngeren vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegte.   
Mit einem ebenso wackeligen: „Idiot...“, zog Harry den Größeren zu sich runter, um wieder in den Genuss dieser süchtigmachenden Küsse zu kommen. Draco ließ sich nicht lange Bitten und ließ einen ganzen Schauer an schmetterlingsgleichen Küssen auf das Gesicht des Gryffindor nieder regnen. Schließlich folgte er der Kinnlinie bis zum Ohrläppchen, welches er zärtlich zwischen seine Zähne nahm.   
Darauf konnte sich Harry ihm nur aufstöhnend entgegenrecken. Die schlanken Finger hatte der Schwarzhaarige längst schon in der seidigweichen Mähne des Slytherin vergraben. Fuhr immer wieder hindurch und verwuschelte sie immer mehr. Eine seiner Hände fuhr in den Nacken des Silberblonden. Kraulte dort den weichen Nackenflaum. Brachte Draco dadurch in sein Ohr zu schnurren.   
„Und ich dachte... ich wäre der Kater...“, brachte Harry atemlos hervor.  
Draco antwortete damit, dass er das Ohrläppchen sich selbst überließ und stattdessen der Halsschlagader folgte, was Harry erneut dazu brachte sich ihm entgegen zu bäumen. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen seine Hand aus dem Nacken des Größeren zu lösen, sondern schlich mit ihr unter die Robe, soweit es der schwere Stoff zu ließ.   
Draco war inzwischen bei der Kuhle zwischen seinen Schlüsselbeinen angekommen und liebkoste dort die empfindliche Haut.   
„Du... hast eindeutig...zu viel an...“, keuchte Harry auf. Um zu verdeutlichen was er meinte, kratzte er vorsichtig mit den Fingernägeln unter dem Samt die Wirbelsäule entlang. Aufstöhnend vergrub Draco sein Gesicht in der Halskuhle des Gryffindor. Fahrig fuhren seine Hände über den Stoff des Leinenhemdes.   
„Du aber... auch...“  
Um das zu ändern, erhob er sich vorsichtig.   
Genoss das Gefühl, welches Harrys Hand verursachte, als diese unter der Robe hervorglitt und er zu schauen konnte, wie sie langsam auf den Seidenlaken zum liegen kam.   
Dann schwebte er mit seinen Händen über den Stoff des Hemdes und danach über der Lederhose. Und überall, wo er mit seinen Händen war, löste sich die Kleidung in Luft auf und gab die braungetönte Haut Harrys seinen Blicken frei. Als er sich bis zu den Füssen des Schwarzhaarigen vorgearbeitet hatte, setzte er sich zunächst zurück und schaute dem Kleineren direkt in die dunkel leuchtenden Smaragde.   
„Weißt du eigentlich... wie schön du bist...“, wisperte Draco von dem Anblick Harrys, umschmeichelt von den blütenweißen Seidenlaken, vollkommen gefangen.   
„Du bist es, der nicht wie von dieser Welt scheint...“, gab Harry ebenso ehrfürchtig zurück. Denn auch in dem warmen Licht der Kerzen, die vereinzelt in dem Schlafzimmer aufgestellt waren, wirkte Draco auf Harry wie ein ätherisches Wesen. Wie nicht von dieser Welt.   
Langsam streckte er seine Arme nach dem hellleuchtenden Wesen aus, welches sein Geliebter darstellte. Genoss es, als Draco ohne zu zögern seiner stummen Bitte nachkam und sich in seine Arme begab.   
Harry vermeinte zu spüren, wie sich selbst ihre Auren berührten.   
Denn sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, wo Draco ihn berührte. Er war sich sogar sicher kleine Energieblitze zu sehen, die zwischen ihnen hin und her flogen.   
Und mit jedem Kuss, mit jeder Berührung, mit jeder Vereinigung zogen sich die Schuldgefühle immer mehr und mehr in die Dunkelheit zurück. Verdrängt von dem leuchtenden Gefühl des Zusammenseins und der Zugehörigkeit.   
Das Band, welches sie beide bereits verband, wurde enger und fester. Fester als sonst eines seit vielen, vielen Äonen.   
Und sie spürten es.   
Harry und Draco spürten, dass sie sich das Band nicht nur eingebildet hatten. Dass das wackelige Band zwischen ihnen in dieser einen magischen Nacht zu einem unzerstörbaren Band geschmiedet wurde.

 

...

 

Mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln blickte Urd auf die engumschlungenen schweißglänzenden Körper, welche ruhig atmend aneinander gekuschelt in den kühlen seidigen Laken lagen.   
„Die Fäden sind noch nicht untrennbar miteinander versponnen.“, sagte Verdandi, welche neben ihrer Schwester stand, ruhig.   
„Ich weiß.“, gab Urd zurück. „Bis jetzt sind sie nur lose aneinander geknüpft. Aber genau aus diesem Grund sind wir hier.“  
Damit hob die Vergangenheit ihre Hände, welche einen Faden hielten, der aus einem rabenschwarzen, der sich fest um einen smaragdgrünen gewickelt hatte, bestand.   
Verdandi, die Gegenwart, nahm sich das kleine lose Endstückchen des smaragdgrünen Fadens, welches nicht von dem Schwarzen umschlungen worden war und verknüpfte ihn fest mit einem silberfarbenen.   
Und Skuld, die Zukunft, nahm sich das, was ihr von dem smaragdgrünen Faden zur Verfügung stand, ohne mit dem pechschwarzen in Berührung zu kommen und verspann den silberfarbenen mit dem smaragdgrünen.   
Verspann die Fäden immer und immer wieder. Bis der silberne Faden smaragdgrün glänzte. Oder der smaragdgrüne nach dem Schwarz silbern glänzte. Das konnte man sehen wie man wollte.   
Mit jeder Bewegung, mit der die Schwestern, den silbernen und den smaragdgrünen Faden miteinander verbanden, breitete sich auf den Körpern der beiden jungen Männern ein Tattoo aus.  
Bei Harry nahm es die linke und bei Draco die gesamte rechte Hälfte des Körpers ein. Von Kopf bis Fuß. Ein verschlungenes, schwarzsilbern glänzendes Muster, welches ein wenig an alte keltische Zeichen und Knoten erinnerte.   
Wenn man jedoch die Muster nebeneinander legen würde, würde man erkennen, dass sie nahtlos ineinander übergingen. Wo ein Ende aufhörte, knüpfte auf der anderen Seite das andere Ende übergangslos an. Es war das Zeichen, welches allen zeigen würde, dass diese beiden jungen Männer vom Schicksal selbst aneinander gebunden worden waren. Und dass das Schicksal alles in seiner Macht stehende tun wird, um dieser Bindung Bestand zu gewähren.   
Das war etwas, was schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr geschehen war.   
Aber für die Nornen war diese Bindung die einzige Möglichkeit mehrere Schicksale und Wendungen aneinander zu knüpfen, ohne alles noch schlimmer zu machen als es ohnehin schon war und bei Draco und Harry Abbitte zu leisten. Abbitte, weil es erst soweit hatte kommen müssen, dass beide vollkommen gebrochen werden mussten. Gebrochen und Zersplittert, in Tausende von kleinen Splittern zerschlagen, damit das Schicksal sich in der Lage sah, einen weiteren, nicht ganz so düsteren Weg zu weben. Und dann zu hoffen, dass diese beiden jungen Männer sich in der Lage sahen, das alles zu einem guten Ende zu führen. Sie hatten alles getan was in ihrer Macht stand, um ihnen das nötige Rüstzeug dafür mit auf den Weg zu geben. Jetzt kam alles nur noch auf das junge Paar an...

Draco wurde von einem Finger geweckt, der vorwitzig imaginäre Linien in seinem Gesicht nachzeichnete und diesen Linien seinen Hals bis zum Oberkörper folgte. Es waren komplizierte in sich verwundene Muster. Die Erkundungstour beschränkte sich jedoch nur auf seine rechte Körperhälfte. Und fand auch an seiner Hüfte keinen Halt, sondern folgte dem Muster bis zu seinem kleinen Zeh. Dort spürte er, wie sein Schmusekater ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Zehkuppe hauchte.   
Leise in sich hineinglucksend öffnete er endlich die Augen:  
„Morgen, Schmusek...“, ihm blieben die Worte im Halse stecken, als er entdeckte, dass der vorwitzige Finger keinesfalls Linien gefolgt war, die lediglich Harrys Phantasie entsprungen waren.   
„Was...?“  
„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung.“, kam ihm sein kleiner Löwe geschmeidig wie ein Kater entgegen und küsste ihn sanft. „Als ich aufgewacht bin, hatten wir beide diese Muster. Du rechts, ich links... es zeichnet sich sogar unter den Fußsohlen, der Kopfhaut und den Augenliedern ab. Wundert mich wirklich, dass das Weiße im Auge weiterhin weiß geblieben ist.“, lachte der Gryffindor amüsiert.   
Draco hob eine Hand um ebenfalls das Muster, jedoch in Harrys Gesicht, nachzuzeichnen. Ganz sanft.  
Vertrauensvoll hielt sein kleiner Löwe still und ließ ihn in aller Ruhe seine Gedanken sammeln.   
„Weißt du, was das bedeutet?“, fragte Draco ganz benommen von dem, was ihm das Muster auf ihren Körpern sagte.   
„Leider nein...“, schüttelte Harry vorsichtig den Kopf, um die Hand an seiner Wange nicht zu verschrecken.   
„Das Schicksal selbst hat uns aneinandergebunden.   
Die Nornen haben unsere Schicksalsfäden so eng und untrennbar miteinander versponnen, das selbst sie nicht mehr in der Lage sind zu sagen, wo der eine anfängt und der andere endet. Und nicht ein Lebewesen auf diesem Erdenrund kann etwas dagegen unternehmen, da der sogenannte „Schicksalsbund“ als heilig gilt...“, verlor sich Dracos Stimme ehrfurchtsvoll.   
Harry legte seine Hand über die Dracos und drückte sie leicht:  
„Und was bedeutet das für uns?“, erkundigte sich Harry leise.  
„Komm mit...“, zog Draco den Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Bett und der Tür.   
Harry wollte gerade aufbegehren, dass sie nichts weiter als ihre nackte Haut am Leibe trugen, als sie in ihre Schulroben gehüllt wurden.   
„Praktisch...“, murmelte er, drückte jedoch dankbar Dracos Hand, welcher sich kurz umwandte und ihm zuzwinkerte:  
„Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass du dir den Tod holst- oder?“  
„Oh, und ich dachte, ich hätte ihn in der Hand.“, gab der Gryffindor trocken zurück.   
Leise in sich hineinlachend schlang der Silberblonde einen Arm um den Kleineren und stieß dann erneut ohne anzuklopfen die großen Flügel zum Reich der Schicksalsschwestern auf.   
Doch statt von den Schwestern wurden sie erst mal von einer großen, feuchten Zunge begrüßt.   
Mit einem energischen: „Fenris!“ schob Draco das große graue Fellknäuel von sich, da er spürte, wie sein kleiner Löwe neben ihm vor Schreck erstarrte.   
Als sie wieder ein wenig Luft hatten, nahm der Silberblonde eine Hand Harrys und legte sie dem Fenriswolf auf die Schnauze und meinte vorsichtig:   
„Keine Angst, Harry. Das hier ist Fenris, der Urwolf. Das eben war seine Art uns zu sagen, dass er uns gern hat. Im Großen und Ganzen ist er ein riesiges Kuscheltier, dass nichts lieber hat, wenn du ihm sein Fell krauelst.“   
Unter seiner Hand, welche über Harrys lag, spürte er wie der Kleinere ihn vertrauensvoll beim Worte nahm und vorsichtig über die Schnauze des großen Wolfes strich. Prompt wurde er mit einem zufriedenen Brummen belohnt. Das wiederum machte Harry mutiger und bald hatte er beide Hände tief in dem weichen Fell des Wolfes vergraben. Als dieser sich auch noch hinlegte, um Harry den Zugang zu seiner Seite und seinem Bauch zu erleichtern, drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige lachend zum Größeren um:  
„Du hast Recht: ein übergroßes Kuscheltier.“  
„Schön, dass ihr zwei euch so gut versteht.“, lachte Verdandi.   
„Da ihr zwei euch in Zukunft öfter über den Weg laufen werdet, ist es gut zu wissen, dass ihr miteinander auskommt.“, bestätigte Urd, ebenfalls mit ihrer Hand über Fenris Fell streichend.  
Harry konnte spüren, wie fast sofort die sorglose Stimmung verflog.   
Stumm strich er ein letztes Mal Fenris über die Flanke, ehe er zurück an Dracos Seite trat, welcher sofort einen Arm um seine Hüfte legte.   
Fenris blieb wo er war, beobachtete sie aber aufmerksam aus seinen klugen gelben Augen.   
„Nun?“, hob Draco fragend eine Augenbraue. „Habt ihr uns nichts mitzuteilen?“  
Skuld trat vor, nahm Dracos rechte und Harrys linke Hand, legte sie ineinander und sagte:  
„Wir haben eure Schicksalsfäden untrennbar miteinander verbunden, auf das ihr euch in Zukunft nicht trennen müsst.“  
Urd legte ihre Hand auf die ihrer kleinen Schwester:   
„Wir haben beobachten können, wie ihr immer mehr zusammen  
gewachsen seid. Zudem wollten wir etwas gegen die ewige Einsamkeit des Todes unternehmen, welche alle deine Vorgänger mehr oder weniger dazu getrieben hat, ihr Amt niederzulegen.“  
„Jetzt könnt ihr immer für den anderen da sein, ohne fürchten zu müssen, dass irgendwer euch auseinanderreißen wird. Der Schicksalsbund gilt als untastbar und wird von jeder Institution, von jedem Lebewesen respektiert. Sollte es doch jemand wagen, einen Keil zwischen euch zu treiben, wird er unsere geballte Wut zu spüren bekommen.“, legte Verdandi ihre Hand über die der jungen Männer und ihrer Schwestern.   
Aufseufzend löste Draco seine und Harrys Hand von denen der Schwestern, welche ein wenig schuldbewusst vor ihnen standen:  
„Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen seine Gegenwart einzuwenden hätte. Abgesehen davon, dass ich euch unendlich dankbar bin, dass ihr es mir so erspart ihn irgendwann „heimzuholen“. Aber hättet ihr uns nicht vorher fragen können, statt uns vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen?“, seufzte er erneut.  
Harry hingegen kuschelte sich ein wenig enger in seine Umarmung und ersparte es den sichtlich verlegenen Schwestern auf diese Frage zu antworten, indem er sich erkundigte:  
„Was führt der Schicksalsbund an Verantwortlichkeiten mit sich?“  
„Das könnte etwas länger dauern...“, lächelte Verdandi schief.  
Daraufhin nahmen sowohl die Schwestern als auch die beiden jungen Männer Platz in dem frisch duftenden Gras, welches zwischen den mächtigen Wurzeln Yggdrasils spross.   
„Schicksalspartner gelten in jeder Beziehung als gleichberechtigt.“, fing Urd an. „Das bedeutet, dass du als Partner des Todes seine Lebensspanne, seine Macht, überhaupt alles mit ihm teilst.“  
„Man könnte es auch so formulieren, dass es das erste Mal seit Anbeginn zwei Gevattern gibt.“  
„A- aber...“, begehrte Harry verwirrt auf.   
Er sollte was?   
Machte er damit Draco nicht seinen Job streitig?  
Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie er in die Arme Dracos zurückgezogen wurde und der Ältere ihn mit einer Hand an der Wange dazubrachte, sich ihm zu zuwenden.   
„Harry, ich habe überhaupt kein Problem damit, alles, einschließlich meiner Macht, mit dir zu teilen. Du bist die einzige Seele auf dem Erdenrund, der ich damit vertraue. Und von der ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass sie damit keinen Unsinn anstellen wird.“, tippte er dem Gryffindor mit dem Finger auf die Nasenspitze. Gluckste leise in sich hinein, als der Kleinere daraufhin die Nase krauste. Dennoch war die Verwirrung noch nicht aus den Smaragden gewichen, welche auch aus dem erneuten: „Aber...“ herauszuhören war.  
„Kein: Aber. Da uns ja jetzt die gesamte Ewigkeit zur Verfügung steht,“, zwinkerte er dem Gryffindor zu, welcher daraufhin nur geschlagen aufseufzte. „... brauchen wir bei deiner Amtseinführung nicht so zu hetzen, wie bei meiner, sondern können ganz langsam, Schritt für Schritt vorwärtsgehen- o.k.?“  
Aufgebend, da er spürte, dass er gegen die geballte Power Dracos und der Nornen nicht ankam, seufzte er erneut:   
„O.k.“  
Und ehe er es sich versah, bekam er, bevor er und Draco nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, seine erste Unterrichtsstunde von den Nornen und dem derzeitig amtierende Vollstrecker.


	15. Kapitel 6

„Und? Bereit für den großen Auftritt?“, zwinkerte Draco ihm verschmitzt zu. Nervös rückte Harry seinen Schulumhang zurecht, obwohl es da gar nichts zurecht zu rücken gab und nickte ein wenig unsicher.   
Draco beugte sich runter und gab seinem kleinen Löwen einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze:  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles gut werden.“, versuchte der Silberblonde dem Kleineren ein wenig Mut zu zusprechen, ehe er mit Schwung die Tür zum Großen Saal aufstieß, in dem die gesamte Schule aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach beim Frühstück versammelt war. 

Unruhig ließ Dumbledore den Blick über die versammelte Schülerschar schweifen. Ihm waren keinesfalls die nervösen Blicke entgangen, die sich die Siebtklässler Gryffindors zuwarfen.   
Wenn er daran dachte, was für ein „Schlachtfest“ Voldemort punkt Mitternacht veranstaltet hatte, wurde ihm ganz schlecht.   
Er konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass das Ganze nicht nur eine Ablenkung gewesen war, um Harry und Draco erneut zu entführen, da genau diese beiden jungen Männer mit Abwesenheit glänzten und das Harry, egal, wo er sich gerade befand, stark genug gewesen war, das Massaker der vergangenen Nacht abzublocken. Denn er bezweifelte nicht, dass Voldemort sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, das „Vergnügen“ durch die Fluchnarbe zum Gryffindor zu schicken.   
Dabei waren die Zwei mit Sicherheit gestern Abend auf dem Ball gewesen. Nur irgendwann haben sie sowohl Harry als auch Draco aus den Augen verloren und waren weder in Dracos Quartier, noch sonst wo auf dem Gelände Hogwarts auffindbar.   
Ausgerechnet wieder diese Beiden.   
Hatten sie vergangenes Schuljahr nicht schon genug durch machen müssen?   
Musste Voldemort sie wieder auf dem Kieker haben?   
Aber wie bereits beim Festmahl zu Beginn des Schuljahres, wurden die großen Flügeltüren aufgestoßen und kein geringerer als Draco stand im Türrahmen. An seiner Seite ein ein klein wenig verschüchtert wirkendender Harry.  
Dennoch blieb Dumbledore die Schimpftirade im Halse stecken.   
Denn Harry und Draco trugen beide das Zeichen des Schicksals.  
Das schwarzsilbern verschlungene Tattoo der Schicksalsschwestern war nicht zu übersehen. Bedeckte es doch, wie in den alten Geschichten beschrieben, bei dem einen Partner die linke und bei dem anderen die rechte Körperhälfte.   
Erneut verneigte sich Draco mit leicht spöttischer Eleganz:   
„Bitte verzeihen Sie unsere Verspätung, Direktor. Aber wir sind... erneut aufgehalten worden.“  
Harry warf seinem Partner daraufhin einen etwas undurchdringlichen Blick zu, schwieg aber.   
„Draco… Harry... können Sie uns verraten, wo Sie vergangene Nacht gesteckt haben?“  
Der Slytherin legte seinen Kopf schief, schlang einen Arm um die Hüfte des kleineren Gryffindors und antwortete lächelnd:  
„Tut uns leid, Sir, aber das können wir nicht.“  
„Können Sie mir wenigstens verraten, wie es zu dem Schicksalsbund kommen konnte?“  
Erstaunte Japser hallten durch die Große Halle.   
Denn in vielen Zaubererfamilien wurden noch die alten Geschichten erzählt und somit wussten die meisten Kinder etwas mit diesem Wort anzufangen. Auch wenn die Mehrheit der Magier diesen Bund nur noch für eine alte Legende hielt, da schon seit ewigen Zeiten niemand mehr von sich behaupten konnte, dass die Schicksalsschwestern ein besonderes Interesse an dieser einen Verbindung hatten.   
Jetzt lachte Draco leise in sich hinein und hauchte seinem kleinen Löwen einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Dennoch war es Harry, der jetzt zum ersten Mal das Wort ergriff und mit leiser Stimme lächelnd meinte:  
„Tut uns ebenfalls leid, Sir, aber das können wir auch nicht.“  
Resigniert nickte Albus dem jungen Paar zu.   
Er wusste, dass er sie nicht zum reden bringen würde können.   
Etwas umgab dieses Paar. Eine zitternde Aura der Macht, welche nur darauf wartete von den beiden entfesselt zu werden.   
Und genau diese Macht sagte Albus auch, dass man den Beiden nichts gegen ihren Willen entlocken konnte.   
Erst war ihm lediglich Draco etwas unheimlich erschienen, als dieser Anfang des Schuljahres zurückgekehrt war. Doch nun waren es beide, Draco und Harry, die ihm ein wenig Angst einflößten. Irgendetwas musste heute Nacht geschehen sein. Etwas, das weder mit dem Massaker Voldemorts noch mit dem Schicksalsbund zu tun hatte- oder?  
Etwas, das vielleicht bereits während der Entführung seinen Anfang genommen hatte?  
Er konnte es nicht genauer bestimmen, da sich beide Schüler in einen dichten Mantel des Schweigens hüllten. Und er bezweifelte das irgendjemand anderes in der Lage sein würde, das Schweigen, welches der Silberblonde und Schwarzhaarige um sich herum aufbauten, zu durchbrechen.   
Erneut sollte er eines besseren belehrt werden.   
Denn ein honigblonder Lockenschopf hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und seine Arme fest um die Hüften des Slytherin geschlungen.   
Und statt dieser das kleine Mädchen zusammenstauchte, schaute er voller Verwunderung in die himmelblauen Augen, welche voller Vertrauen zu ihm aufblickten. Draco ging sogar soweit, seinen Arm von Harrys Taille zu lösen und um das Mädchen zu legen.   
„Was... machst du denn hier?“, fragte er verwundert den Lockenschopf.   
Das Mädchen kuschelte sich mit dem Gesicht in die Roben des Silberblonden, ehe es antwortete:   
„Gestern Nacht hat Voldi das Viertel in dem wir wohnten, angegriffen. Meine Urgoßmutter hat es für sicherer gehalten, Mum und mich nach Hogwarts zu holen...“  
„Und warum... ich meine... warum kannst du dich...“, hilflos brach Draco den Satz ab. Wenn er weitersprach, würde er es riskieren, dass seine Deckung aufflog.   
Das Mädchen lachte leise, zog an seiner Robe, so dass er sich genötigt sah, vor der Kleinen in die Hocke zu gehen. Harry folgte seiner Bewegung und gemeinsam schauten sie erwartungsvoll in das vergnügt wirkende Kindergesicht.   
Sie wussten beide, dass der Kuss, den Draco der Kleinen zum Schluss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte, zum einen die Kleine in ein Koma fallen lassen und zum anderen dafür Sorge tragen sollte, dass die Erinnerung an Gevatter Tod gelöscht wurde.   
Das mit dem Koma schien geklappt zu haben. Aber bei der Erinnerung schien die Magie Dracos versagt zu haben. Schließlich haben sowohl Draco, als auch Harry das Erkennen in den himmelblauen Augen sehen können.   
Statt einer Antwort schlang das Mädchen ihre Arme um die jungen Männer, drückte ihnen jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange und wisperte ihnen ein: „Danke...“ ins Ohr.  
Lachend wuschelte Draco der Kleinen durch die Lockenmähne.  
Dann wandte er sich augenzwinkernd an Harry, nachdem er sie vorsichtig mit seinen magischen Sinnen abgetastet hatte: „Scheint, als wäre unsere Kleine hier eine Seherin.“  
„Hat unsere kleine Seherin denn auch einen Namen?“, erkundigte sich Harry ebenfalls lachend.   
Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.   
Die Magie Dracos hatte nicht versagt.   
Im Gegenteil.   
Die Begegnung mit dem Tod hatte die Gabe des Mädchens aus den Tiefen ihres Geistes geweckt und um ein vielfaches verstärkt.   
Manchmal konnte es geschehen, dass die Berührung des Todes die speziellen Gaben eines Menschen zum Vorschein brachte und sie sogar noch verstärkte.   
Es hieß doch: die Begegnung mit dem Tod verändere jeden Menschen. Den einen zum positiven, den anderen zum negativen.   
„Kathryn McGonagall. Und ihr seit Draco und Harry.“, stellte die Kleine selbstverständlich fest.   
Synchron nickten die jungen Männer.   
„Und ihr seit durch ein sehr starkes Band miteinander verbunden.“, fuhr sie verträumt die Zeichnungen in den Gesichtern Harrys und Dracos nach.   
Die jungen Männer nahmen jeweils eine kleine Hand zwischen die ihren und drückten sie sanft.   
„Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sich Harry leise.  
Es schien, als würde diese Frage Kathryn aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand reißen. Vergnügt lächelnd, löste sie ihre Hand aus der seinen und griff nach einer Krücke, die neben ihr auf dem Boden lag, richtete sich gestützt auf die Gehhilfe auf und meinte:  
„Soweit ganz gut. Nur noch für mein Bein brauche ich diese Krücke. Aber die Ärzte meinen, dass ich bald wieder ohne laufen kann.“  
„Das ist schön zu hören.“, verstärkte Draco kurzzeitig den Druck um die zarte Hand. „Aber solltest du nicht langsam zu deiner Mutter und Urgroßmutter zurück gehen?“  
Erneut schlang die Kleine die Arme um beide und schüttelte vehement den Kopf:  
„Nein. Ich will bei euch bleiben... die Träume... sie werden langsam zu viel... nur bei euch finde ich... Ruhe...“, wisperte sie immer leiser werdend.   
Zum Schluss hatten Draco und Harry Schwierigkeiten sie zu verstehen.   
Dennoch erschraken sie gewaltig, als ihnen klar wurde, was sich hinter den Worten der Kleinen versteckte.   
War die Gabe denn schon soweit ausgeprägt, dass die Kleine sich nicht mehr in der Lage sah, sie zu beherrschen?   
Normalerweise wuchs solch eine Gabe mit der Reife des Menschen, aber bei Kathryn schien sie jeden Rahmen zu sprengen, wenn sie nur noch in ihrer Nähe zur Ruhe kam.   
„Ich... ich wusste, dass... dass ich euch wiedersehen würde... deswegen habe ich noch solange durchgehalten... aber jetzt... bitte schickt mich nicht weg... Voldemort...“, hier verlor sich die Stimme der Lockenkopfes in einem Schluchzen.  
Geschockt schlossen Harry und Draco die Kleine in eine feste Umarmung.   
„Scht... Kleines... scht...“, versuchte Draco Kathryn zu beruhigen. „Niemand schickt dich fort...“, hilflos blickte er auf Harry, der nicht minder hilflos zurückschaute.   
Ihnen war klar, wenn die Mutter die Nähe zu Kathryn verbot, konnten sie sich offiziell nicht darüber hinwegsetzen. Es würde ihre Bemühungen der Kleinen zu helfen nur eine wenig verkomplizieren.   
Langsam beruhigte sich der Blondschopf.  
Lehnte sich schwer an Draco und schaute mit tränenfeuchten Augen aus den Tiefen seiner Robe zu dem Silberblonden auf:  
„Wirklich?“  
„Wirklich.“, bestätigte ihr Harry, was Draco mit einem Nicken bekräftigte.   
Vollends beruhigt ließ sie zu, dass Harry ihr vorsichtig mit einem weichen Taschentuch das Gesicht abtupfte.  
Inzwischen war eine ältere, ebenfalls honigblonde Frau an die kleine Gruppe herangetreten und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens.  
„Kathryn?“, erkundigte sie sich leise. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
Wieder lächelnd wandte sich Kathryn ihrer Mutter zu:  
„Ja Mum. Alles klar.“  
„Möchtest du mir die beiden jungen Männer nicht vorstellen?“, erkundigte sich jetzt auch die Mutter mit einem erleichterten Lächeln.   
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihre Kleine in Gegenwart der jungen Männer um einiges ruhiger und gelassener schien, als sie es seit diesem verhängnisvollen Unfall je gewesen war.   
Dennoch war es ihr ein Rätsel, wie sich die drei kennen konnten.   
An den Emblemen der Umhänge konnte sie zweifellos ausmachen, dass es sich bei dem Silberblonden und dem Schwarzhaarigen um Schüler von Hogwarts handelte.   
Und sie hatten bisher noch nie Kontakt mit der Schule oder seinen Schülern gehabt.   
Woher konnten sich die drei also kennen?   
Allerdings konnte sie auch erkennen, dass die jungen Männer sich um ihre Kleine sorgten und versuchten ihr zu helfen.   
„Mum, darf ich dich mit Draco und Harry bekannt machen? Draco, Harry meine Mum, Minerva, die Jüngere.“, kicherte Kathryn leise in sich hinein.   
Ihre Mutter stöhnte leise auf und verpasste ihrer Tochter einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Nennt mich Minna. So können keine Verwechslungen mit meiner Großmutter entstehen.“, zwinkerte sie den beiden zu.  
Lachend nickten Harry und Draco und erhoben sich endlich aus ihrer Hocke. Jeder immer noch einen Arm locker um die Schulter ihrer Tochter geschlungen.   
Liebevoll strich Minna ihrer Tochter über die Wange:  
„Du bist da, wo du hinwolltest- nicht wahr?“, lächelte sie traurig.

Eines der bestgehütetsten Geheimnisse der Familie McGonagall war, dass Seherblut durch ihre Adern floss. Es wurde sogar gemunkelt, dass sie ihre Linie bis auf Kassandra von Troja zurückverfolgen konnten. Aber das war nur eine unbestätigte Geschichte...  
Jedoch war es eine Tatsache, dass sich in jedem Mitglied der Familie auf die eine oder andere Weise irgendein Talent der Wahrsagerei manifestierte. Bei dem einen mehr, bei dem anderen weniger.   
Sie, die nie einen Funken Magie in ihrem Leib gehabt hatte, hatte nicht nur eine äußerst magisch begabte Tochter zur Welt gebracht, wenn die spontanen Ausbrüche der Magie irgendein Indikator waren, sondern wusste auch, dass ihre Instinkte um ein vielfaches stärker ausgeprägt waren, als bei normalen Menschen- oder auch Muggeln, wie die Zauberer zu sagen pflegten.   
Und genau diese Instinkte haben ihr, als sie an dem Krankenbett ihrer kleinen Kathryn gehockt und in das bleiche, schmale Gesicht gestarrt hatte, gesagt, dass sie ihre Tochter verloren hatte.   
Selbstverständlich war ihre Tochter am Leben.  
Gevatter Tod hat ihre Seele noch nicht gewollt.   
Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühle des Verlustes nicht von sich schütteln können.   
Und es verstärkte sich mit jeder Nacht, die sie in das Bett ihrer mit Alpträumen- oder wäre Visionen der bessere Begriff?- geplagten Tochter schlüpfte, um das am ganzen Leib zitternde Bündel an sich zu pressen und ihm somit zu vermitteln, dass da noch jemand war.   
Jemand, der gewillt war, Wärme und Trost zu spenden.   
Niemals hatte ihre Kleine mit ihr über ihre Visionen gesprochen.  
Einmal hatte sie vorsichtig nachgefragt.  
Danach nie wieder.   
Die schreckgeweiteten großen Augen, fast zu groß für dieses kleine schmale Gesicht, das tränenfeuchte, blasse Gesicht, die mitunter blutig gebissenen Lippen, das Zittern, das sich bei ihrer Frage noch verstärkt hatte, hatten jede Starrköpfigkeit die Visionen ihrer Tochter betreffend ausgetrieben.   
Ihr war nichts weiter übrig geblieben, als das zitternden Bündel in ihre Arme zu schließen und zu jedem ihr bekannten und unbekannten Gott zu beten, dass die Visionen bald besser würden.   
Als sie einmal ganz vorsichtig vorgeschlagen hatte, sich eventuell mit ihrer Großmutter, Minerva in Verbindung zu setzen, um nach einem geeigneten Lehrer für sie zu suchen, hatte ihr kleiner Blondschopf sie nur verloren angelächelt und in weite Ferne blickend gesagt:   
„Mum, es gibt nur zwei Menschen, die mir helfen können. Leider ist der Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekommen... und solange werden wir noch durchhalten... Vertrau’ mir, Mum.“, bei den letzten drei Worten hatte ihre Kleine sie direkt angeschaut. Ein durchdringender Blick, der ihr direkt in die Seele fuhr.   
‚Zu alt für eine neunjährige...’, war es ihr damals durch den Kopf gegangen.   
Angesichts dieser Entschlossenheit in dem Gesicht ihrer kleinen Tochter, hatte sie die Zähne zusammengebissen und weitergemacht.   
Hatte sie tagsüber vollen Herzens bei der Reha unterstützt und nachts versucht ihr etwas von der Last, die auf den schmalen Schultern zu ruhen schienen, abzunehmen.   
Und mit jeder Nacht, die sie mit ihrer von Visionen geplagten Kathryn verbracht hatte, hatte sich das Gefühl des Verlustes verstärkt.   
Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie ihre Kathryn bald gehen lassen musste.   
Wenn nicht, würde sie bald an den Visionen zerbrechen.   
Dabei war unklar wen sie mit „sie“ meinte- ihre Kleine oder sich selber...  
Und jetzt, wo sie sie mit den beiden jungen Männern sah, wusste sie, dass Kathryn von genau diesen Beiden gesprochen hatte.   
Die Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die diese jungen Männer ausstrahlten, weitete sich auf ihre Kleine aus und es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass sie Kathryn so unbeschwert lächeln sah.   
Minna erkannte noch etwas, als sie die drei miteinander agieren sah:  
Der Silberblonde und der Schwarzhaarige mochten vielleicht distanziert wirken- Draco mehr, als Harry- aber sie sorgten sich um den jeweils anderen und wie sie gerade bewiesen haben, waren sie auch durchaus in der Lage auf andere einzugehen.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie die beiden das angestellt hatte, dass Kathryn auf einmal so ruhig und ausgeglichen schien, aber sie würde den Teufel tun, diesen Frieden ihrer Kleinen zu versagen.  
Und wenn die Hände, welche in einer behütenden Geste auf den schmalen Schultern ihrer Kleinen ruhten, irgendetwas aussagten, dann, dass die beiden jungen Männer mehr als gewillt waren sich um ihre Kleine zu kümmern. An den entschlossenen Mienen konnte sie erkennen, dass die Zwei sich in dem Fall sogar über sie hinwegsetzen würden, falls sie ihr Einverständnis verweigerte. 

Mit strahlenden Augen nahm Kathryn die Hand ihrer Mutter in die ihre:  
„Ja Mum, jetzt bin ich angekommen...“   
Traurig lächelnd nickte Minna.  
Blickte Harry und Draco fest in die Augen:  
„Passt bitte gut auf meine Kleine auf- ja?“  
Der Kleinere der beiden nickte lächelnd und Draco antwortete mit einem ruhigen: „Selbstverständlich.“ für beide.   
Kathryn schlang ihre Arme um die Hüften ihrer Mutter und barg ihr Gesicht in der Bluse:  
„Hab dich lieb, Mum.“  
„Ich dich auch, meine Kleine... ich dich auch...“, wisperte sie leise in die Locken ihrer Tochter, als sie ihr einen Kuss aufs Haupt hauchte.   
„Werde glücklich...“  
Langsam löste sich der Lockenschopf von ihr:  
„Und du...“   
Danach schmiegte sie sich erneut an Draco, der nicht lange zögerte und sie vorsichtig in seine Arme nahm und behutsam darauf achtete, dass das verletzte Bein nicht zu sehr beansprucht wurde, als er das kleine Mädchen auf seiner Hüfte absetzte.   
Harry hatte inzwischen die Krücke an sich genommen und lächelte ihr beruhigend zu:  
„Machen Sie sich bitte keine Sorgen, Minna. Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um Ihrer Kleinen zu helfen. Selbst wenn es ein Leben lang dauert...“  
Sie fragte nicht nach dem Warum:  
Warum die beiden es auf sich nahmen...  
Warum nur sie dazu in der Lage waren...  
Warum... es so weh tat ihre Kleine ziehen zu lassen, obwohl jede Faser ihres Seins ihr sagte, dass es das einzig Richtige war. Das keine andere Option existierte.   
Sie nickte einfach nur und schaute mit tränenfeuchten Augen zu, wie die beiden jungen Männer ihre Tochter in ein neues Leben trugen.

Als sich die großen Flügeltüren hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten und sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier waren, erkundigte Harry sich mit leiser Stimme:  
„Ein ganzes Viertel?“  
Draco schloss die Augen.   
Er wusste, dass sein kleiner Löwe mit dieser Frage auf Voldemort anspielte.  
„Ja...“, seufzte er leise.   
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen.   
Nur das Geräusch ihrer Absätze hallte durch die leeren Gänge.   
Kathryn hatte das Gesicht in der Kuhle von Dracos Hals vergraben und schien das erste Mal seit Monaten friedlich zu schlafen.   
„Du hast es gewusst- oder?“  
Unbewusst verstärkte Draco die Umarmung um den kleinen Lockenschopf in seinen Armen:  
„Ja... die Elementare haben mich gewarnt...“, gab er noch leiser zu.   
Erneut kehrte Ruhe ein.   
Und Draco hoffte, dass Harry mit seinen Fragen fertig war.   
Er hatte sich getäuscht.   
„Wie viele?“  
Unvermittelt blieb Draco stehen.   
Wagte es nicht seinem Gefährten in die Augen zu blicken.   
„Über Zweihundert... zweihundertvierzehn...“  
Er sah, wie Harry sich ihm nährte.   
Spürte, wie sich zwei Finger unter sein Kinn legten und ihn zärtlich zwangen den Kopf zu heben, damit er in die tiefen Smaragde schauen konnte.   
Mit dem Daumen strich sein kleiner Löwe ihm über die Wange.   
Wischte so die Tränen fort, von denen er gar nicht wusste, dass er sie vergoss.   
„Segen und Fluch...“, wisperte Harry leise.   
Draco gluckste verloren:  
„In diesem Fall wohl eher Fluch...“  
„Deswegen wolltest du mich gestern nicht hier lassen? Oder? Weil du wusstest, dass es zu diesem Massaker kommen würde...“  
Geschlagen schloss Draco die Augen. 

Ruhig blickte Harry auf die geschlagene Gestalt seines Gefährten.   
Fuhr weiterhin beruhigend mit dem Daum über dessen Wange.   
Er wusste, dass Draco nichts hatte sagen können.   
Der Silberblonde nichts hatte tun können.  
Die Schicksalsschwestern hatten entschieden, dass an diesem Abend diese zweihundertvierzehn Leben zu enden hatten und Draco musste dieser Entscheidung Folge leisten.   
Hätte er zum Beispiel Dumbledore gewarnt, wäre der Orden in Aktion getreten und hätte das eine oder andere Leben retten können oder es wäre das eine oder andere Leben, welches noch gar nicht hätte enden dürfen, erloschen.  
Das hätte erneut viele, viele Schicksalsfäden durcheinander gebracht und er hätte sich vor den Schicksalsschwestern verantworten müssen.  
Auch wenn Skuld, Verdandi und Urd so wirkten, als könnten sie keiner Fliege was zu leide tun, konnte Harry mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass mit ihnen überhaupt nicht zu spaßen war, wenn man eine ganz bestimmte Grenze übertrat. Und ein Tod, der sich daran machte Leben zu retten, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er sie eigentlich heimholen sollte, gehörte zu den Dingen, von denen Harry sich sicher war, das sie hinter dieser Grenze lagen.   
Dennoch hatte der Silberblonde dafür gesorgt, dass er diese... Veranstaltung... nicht hatte verfolgen müssen.   
Er wusste, dass Voldemort ihm das Ganze über ihre Verbindung geschickt hatte, damit er wie immer alles aus der erster Reihe mitverfolgen konnte.   
Der Bann, welcher jedoch um den Palast der Kerzen lag, hatte verhindert, dass irgendetwas ihren Frieden dort hatte stören können.   
Somit war ihm diese Vision erspart geblieben.   
Und er konnte sagen, dass Voldemort nie wieder in Lage sein wird, ihm etwas über ihre Fluchverbindung zu schicken. Er konnte nicht sagen, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm, aber er wusste, dass es irgendwas mit Schicksalsbund zu tun hatte.   
Bei Gelegenheit sollte er vielleicht mal die Schwestern fragen...

Draco spürte wie sich weiche Lippen auf die seinen legten und versuchten ihm etwas Komfort zu vermitteln.  
Erstaunt öffnete er seine Augen und blickte gerade zu in liebvoll scheinende Smaragde.   
Er hörte, wie Harry sich kurz von den Elementaren bestätigen ließ, dass der Gang in dem sie standen leer war und dann mit einem nicht minder liebevollen Lächeln, die Hand von seiner Wange nahm und stattdessen auf seiner Schulter ablegte.   
Mit dem nächsten Augenzwinkern standen sie in Dracos Räumen.   
Genauer gesagt im Gästezimmer.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlug Harry die Decke zurück und Draco verstand die stumme Aufforderung.   
Vorsichtig legte er seine leichte Last in das große Bett.  
Beobachtete wie sein kleiner Löwe darauf achtete, dass Kathryn tatsächlich warm eingepackt war, ihr dann ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich und einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.  
Draco tat es ihm nach.   
Vorsichtig strich er ihr über die Wange und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn:  
„Träum süß.“, flüsterte er gegen die zarte Haut, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete, nur um von Harry in die Arme geschlossen zu werden und in seinem... nein, ihrem Bett zu landen.   
Sein kleiner Löwe arrangierte es so, dass er an den Kleineren geschmiegt lag und sein Kopf auf dessen Oberkörper lag.   
Es hatte schon seine Vorteile, wenn man über Magie verfügte, die selbst die Hogwarts’ überstieg und dem Schloss gar nichts weiter übrig blieb, als ihnen das Apparieren innerhalb seiner Mauern zu gestatten.   
Beruhigend fuhren die langen schmalen Finger durch seinen silberblonden Haare.   
„War es so schlimm?“, wisperte Harry fast unhörbar.   
Unwillkürlich verstärkte er den Klammergriff um seinen Kleinen.   
„Schlimmer...“, flüsterte er erstickt und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Roben seinen Geliebten, als er versuchte die Schreie, das Flehen, das Betteln, das grausame Gelächter, das Blutbad, die schwarzen Flüche und ihr bitterer Nachgeschmack aus seinen Erinnerungen zu verbannen.   
Er versuchte stattdessen die Erinnerungen an seinen kleinen Löwen in den Vordergrund zu stellen:  
Wie er sich unter ihm gewandt, wie er geseufzt, nach mehr verlangt hatte.   
Wie der Kleinere blutige Striemen auf seinem Rücken hinterlassen hatte, als die Ekstase ihn zu übermannen drohte.  
Wie sie sich im Einklang bewegt hatten, nur um gemeinsam Erlösung zu finden.   
Immer und immer wieder.   
Nur um irgendwann vollkommen erschöpft in den Armen des Anderen einzuschlafen... und am nächsten Morgen dank der Schicksalsschwestern als gebundenes Paar wiederaufzuwachen.   
„Hätte ich dich nicht weggebracht... du wärst erneut zerbrochen... immer und immer wieder... bei jedem einzelnen...“, nuschelte Draco in den schwarzen Samtstoff.  
Das war etwas, was er nicht verantworten konnte.   
Er hatte Harry nicht Schritt für Schritt ins Leben zurückgeführt, nur damit Voldemort diesen Erfolg bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zunichte machen konnte.   
Wieder brachte Harry ihn dazu, zu ihm aufzuschauen.   
Wieder verlor sich Draco in diesen wunderschönen liebevoll strahlenden Smaragden.   
„Bin ich aber nicht... und werde ich auch nicht.“  
Draco zog fragend eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Ich habe dich...“, bekam er einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt. „... und du hast mich...“, er bekam einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, was ihn dazu veranlasste diese zu krausen. Das wiederum entlockte seinem Löwen ein kleines Lachen, welches ihn leicht lächeln ließ. „... und wir haben jetzt Kathryn...“,versiegelte der Schwarzhaarige ihm die Lippen mit einem so zärtlichen Kuss, dass es ihm fast den Atem raubte.   
Er war zu Hause angekommen.   
Er wusste, dass er bei Harry auch Schwäche zeigen konnte.   
Sein kleiner Löwe war die einzige Seele auf dem Erdenrund, bei der er wusste, dass sie diese Schwäche niemals gegen ihn verwenden, sondern ihn stattdessen in den Arm nehmen und erlauben würde, dieser Schwäche nachzugeben. Er musste bei seinem Kleinen nicht immer den Starken mimen. Bei ihm konnte auch er fehlbar sein.   
Harry würde ihm diese Momente gestatten, ihn auffangen und wieder aufrichten.   
Sein Gefährte verstand ihn wie kein anderer.   
Und in diesem Moment, in dem die Erinnerung an Voldemorts... privates Schlachtfest... ihn fast zu übermannen drohte, fand er vergessen in den Armen seines Geliebten...


	16. Kapitel 7

Stumm beobachtete Albus, wie Minerva versuchte zu ihrer Enkeltochter durchzudringen.   
„Was meinst du mit: ich habe Kathryn in ihre Obhut übergeben und werde sie dort nicht wegzerren?“  
Er konnte ganz genau hören, dass seine Kollegin kurz davor war die Geduld zu verlieren.   
Dabei konnte er sich selber noch gut genug an den Schock vom Frühstück erinnern, als er gesehen hatte, das Draco, dem junge Mann, dem alles und jedermann bis auf seinem kleinen Löwen vollkommen egal schien, mit der kleinen Kathryn genauso verständnisvoll und zärtlich umgegangen war wie mit Harry.   
Leider hatten sie trotz der absoluten Stille, die sich ob des unglaublichen Schauspieles in der Halle ausgebreitet hatte, nicht verstehen können, was zwischen den dreien besprochen worden war.   
Es war jedoch klar ersichtlich, dass Harry und Draco den kleinen Lockenschopf kannten und mehr als gewillt waren ihn unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.   
Weniger überrascht hatte ihn die Tatsche, als Hermione und Ron während der Mittagspause in sein Büro gestürzt waren, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Harrys Sachen komplett, samt Koffer und Hedwigs Sitzstange nicht mehr auffindbar waren.   
Wenn ihn seine Intuition nicht vollkommen im Stich ließ, dann würden sie den Koffer und den Rest in Dracos Räumen finden.  
Genau das hatte er auch Harrys Freunden mitgeteilt.  
Auf Hermiones verständnisloses: „Warum?“ hatte Ron sie beiseite genommen und ihr die Geschichte mit dem Schicksalsbund ganz genau auseinandergesetzt.  
Danach war eine ruhige Hermione einem noch ruhigeren Ron nach draußen gefolgt. Vielleicht hatte das Erzählen der Geschichte dem Rotschopf selber noch mal vor Augen geführt, dass er seinen besten Freund entgültig an den „schleimigen“ Slytherin „verloren“ hatte.   
Das Harry auf Gedeih und Verderb an Draco gebunden war und niemand etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.   
Ebenso wenig überrascht hatte ihn die Mitteilung der Lehrer, dass weder Harry noch Draco zum Unterricht erschienen waren.   
Das Porträt weigerte sich partout den Bewohnern der Räume bescheid zu geben, dass jemand Einlass begehrte, bestätigte jedoch, dass alle drei wohlbehalten waren und sich bester Gesundheit erfreuten.   
Daher wussten sie zumindest, dass sie sich immer noch in Hogwarts befanden. Eine Sorge weniger.   
Doch zurück zur Gegenwart. 

„Großmutter...“, erklang es müde von Minna. „... diese beiden jungen Männer sind das Beste was meiner Kleinen seit langem passiert ist. Und mich bekommen keine zehn Pferde dazu, sie da wegzuholen. Auf der anderen Seite werde ich mit allem was ich habe kämpfen, solltest du irgendwelche Schritte gegen die Zwei einleiten. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen und vor einem offiziellen Gericht das Sorgerecht an beide abtreten.“  
Das brachte die ältere Frau erst mal zum verstummen.   
Bis sie es nach ein paar Minuten erneut versuchte.   
Jedoch mit schwindender Hoffnung:  
„Minna, sei doch vernünftig... die beiden sind doch selbst erst siebzehn! Wie sollen sie in der Lage sein, sich ordentlich um ein verletztes neunjähriges Mädchen zu kümmern?“  
„Du erinnerst dich doch mit Sicherheit an die besondere Gabe, die in unserer Familie durch die Generationen hindurch weitervererbt wird?“, fragte Minna resigniert.   
Minerva nickte vorsichtig.   
Und Albus war klar, dass die junge Frau auf das Seherblut anspielte, welches in der Familie McGonagall mitunter noch sehr aktiv war.   
Minerva selber besaß die Gabe mit Hilfe von Feuer oder Spiegeln einen Blick in die Vergangenheit zu erhaschen.   
Selbst wenn sie was das vergangene Schuljahr und die Geschehnisse um Harry und Draco anging, nicht fassen konnte.   
Es schien als würden über diesen Kapiteln der Geschichte dichte Schleier liegen, die es selbst einer Seherin von Minerva McGonagalls Kaliber unmöglich machten, diese zu lüften und Außenstehenden ein wenig Klarheit darüber zu verschaffen.   
„In Kathryn hat sie sich seit dem Unfall in einem solchem Maße entwickelt, dass sie jede Nacht von Visionen geschüttelt aufwacht. In den vergangenen Wochen hat sich ihr Zustand soweit „verschlechtert“, dass sie auch am Tage mitunter minutenlang wegtritt und dann nicht mehr weiß, was eigentlich war...“  
„Wa- warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben? Ich hätte alles in die Wege geleitet, damit Kathryn professionelle Anleitung erhält.“, kam es von der sichtlich erschütterten Professorin. Das sich eine solche Gabe derartig stark und fest in dem Geist eines Kindes manifestierte- unglaublich.  
„Ich weiß.“, nickte Minna. „Ich habe Kathryn gefragt, aber sie hat das Angebot abgelehnt und gemeint, dass nur zwei Menschen in der Lage wären, ihr zu helfen. Und die hat sie heute getroffen: Draco und Harry.“  
„Wo- woher willst du das wissen?“, hakte Minerva vollkommen geschockt nach. Wie, im Namen des großen Merlin, sollten ausgerechnet diese beiden grünen Jungs in der Lage sein, einem Kind mit solch außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten zu helfen? Vor allem da sie wusste, dass sie den Unterricht bei Trelawney mit Sicherheit nicht ernst nahmen, und garantiert nicht das „Ass der Stäbe“ vom „Gehängten Mann“ unterscheiden konnten.   
„Heute habe ich Kathryn das erste Mal seit Wochen, nein, Monaten befreit lächeln sehen. Ich frage weder nach dem Warum noch nach dem Weshalb. Ich weiß nur hier drinnen,“ sie deutete auf die Stelle, wo ihr Herz lag. „... das es das Einzige ist, was ich machen kann, wenn ich meine Kleine nicht an die Visionen verlieren will. Außerdem hast du doch gesehen, wie sie miteinander umgegangen sind. Ich bezweifle, dass Harry und Draco Kathryn mit Absicht wehtun werden...“  
„Minerva,“, meldete sich eines der Porträts.   
Erstaunt wandten sich alle zu dem Bilderrahmen und erkannten, dass es Gordric Gryffindor selbst war, der sich zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Erstaunlicherweise hatten sich auch die anderen Gründer in dem Bilderrahmen eingefunden und es sich gemütlich gemacht. Auch wenn Albus erkennen konnte, dass sie die Gruppe in dem Büro ganz genau beobachteten. „... wenn du dem Wort deiner Enkeltochter nicht vertrauen kannst, würdest du uns glauben, wenn wir dir schwören, dass die beiden jungen Männer niemals und unter gar keinen Umständen der Kleinen irgendetwas antun würden? Das sie die einzigen sind, die deiner Enkeltochter helfen können, mit den Visionen klar zu kommen?“  
Geschockt blickten Albus und Minerva zu dem Bild.  
Minna hingegen beobachtete alles mit milden Interesse. Sie war nicht in der Zaubererwelt groß geworden, da sie eine Squip und aufgrund des damals herrschenden Krieges beschlossen worden war, dass Minervas Schwiegertochter nach dem Tode ihres Mannes sich mit der Tochter in die Muggelwelt zurückziehen soll. Und dort ist sie auch nach Beendigung geblieben. Vielleicht waren die Erinnerungen einfach zu viel.   
Jedenfalls kannte Minna kaum die Kultur, Traditionen und Geschichten und Legenden die die Welt der Magier durchzogen und deswegen mit der geschockten Stille, die jetzt das Büro durchzog nichts weiter anfangen konnte. Für sie war es eben nur ein weiteres sprechendes Porträt. Eines unter vielen.   
Solange Albus sich erinnern konnte, haben die Gründer sich immer zurückgehalten. Egal um was es ging, ob nun der Kampf mit Grindelwald oder jetzt Tom Riddle. Niemals hatten sie sich eingemischt oder Ratschläge erteilt, sondern immer nur stumm beobachtet.   
Das sie jetzt ausgerechnet für Draco und Harry Partei ergriffen?

Die gespannte Ruhe wurde von einem leisen Klopfen unterbrochen und kurz darauf trat ein schüchtern lächelnder Harry mit Kathryns Krücke in der Hand und Fawkes auf der Schulter ein.  
Hinter ihm konnten die drei Erwachsenen Draco ausmachen, der das kleine Mädchen erneut auf den Arm genommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich um ihr den Aufstieg in das Büro mit seinen vielen Treppen zu ersparen.  
Das Gesicht hatte der blonde Lockenschopf vertrauensvoll in der Kuhle von Dracos Hals vergraben.   
Erneut konnte Albus wieder nur staunen mit welcher Sanftheit Draco das Mädchen auf einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel absetzte. Dabei aufpasste, dass er ihrem immer noch verletztem Bein keinen weiteren Schaden zufügte.   
Nachdem er ihr noch einmal über die Wange gestrichen hatte, richtete sich der Silberblonde wieder auf und nahm neben Harry hinter der Lehne des Sessels Aufstellung.   
Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Krücke an eine der Armlehnen angelehnt, um damit Kathryn den Zugriff zu ihrer Gehhilfe zu erleichtern, sollte sie sie brauchen.  
Sobald es sich der honigblonde Lockenschopf auf dem Ohrensessel bequem gemacht hatte, schwebte der Phönix von Harrys Schulter in ihren Schoß, wo er mit einem leisen zufriedenen Trällern die zarten Streicheleinheiten der kleinen Kinderhände genoss.  
Mit einem leisen Lächeln beobachteten Draco und Harry die Interaktion zwischen Mädchen und Phönix ehe sie ihren Blick hoben und ihrem Direktor ins Gesicht sahen.   
Unvermittelt sah sich Albus dem inzwischen wieder verschlossenem Silbergrau und von milder Neugier durchsetzten Smaragden gegenüber.   
Harry war es auch, der die Stille durchbrach:  
„Sie haben Fawkes zu uns geschickt?“, spielte der Gryffindor auf die Notiz an, die der Phönix bei seiner Ankunft im Schnabel gehalten hatte.  
Immer noch stumm nickte Albus.   
Er hatte Fawkes eigentlich bereits in der Mittagspause, nachdem das Porträt sich geweigert hatte irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, gebeten den Jungen eine Nachricht vorbeizubringen.  
Leider hatte es Fawkes, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten, vorgezogen, das Stückchen Pergament, auf dem Albus die Bitte Harry, Draco und Kathryn zu sehen niedergeschrieben hatte, stundenlang zu ignorieren.  
Bis vor einer halben Stunde.   
Kurz bevor Minerva mit ihrer Ekeltochter das Büro betreten hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass er der jüngeren Frau ein wenig ins Gewissen reden würde, hatte sich Fawkes nicht um die Notiz gekümmert.   
Albus war gerade tief in einem ziemlich alten Text über Schicksalsbindungen vertieft, als Fawkes mit einem fröhlichen Trillern nach dem Pergament schnappte und mit einer kurzen Stichflamme verschwand. Danach hatten Minerva und Minna sein Büro betreten.

Albus beobachtete, wie Minna vor ihrer Tochter in Knie ging, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Wie sie der Kleinen einen Hand an die Wange legte und wie Kathryn sich vertrauensvoll in die Handfläche schmiegte.   
„Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sich Minna leise.   
Ein strahlendes Lächeln war die Antwort:  
„Ausgezeichnet! Ich habe geschlafen, ohne zu träumen... das erste Mal seit...“, hier unterbrach sich das Mädchen, um stirnrunzelnd zu überlegen, ehe es unbestimmt mit den Schultern zuckte und sich in ein verlegenes Lächeln rettete.   
Minna hingegen konnte es nicht fassen.   
Voller Erleichterung drückte sie ihre Kleine an sich und nuschelte ihr ein: „Das freut mich für dich...“ ins Ohr, ehe sie sich erhob, den Sessel umrundete und dann erst einen ziemlich verdutzten Draco und einen amüsierten Harry in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zog.   
Nachdem sie von Harry abgelassen hatte, stand sie vor den beiden jungen Männern und strahlte sie mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln an:  
„Danke... Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen kann... danke... das ihr es schafft meiner Kleinen ihren Frieden wiederzugeben...“  
Harry erwiderte das Lächeln Minnas und meinte:  
„Das ist für uns überhaupt kein Problem. Im Moment können wir der Kleinen nur als Schild dienen. Aber damit hat sie die Möglichkeit sich von den vergangenen Monaten zu erholen, bis die Lehrerinnen, die sich ihrer annehmen werden, Zeit haben sie hier abzuholen.“  
„Darf man fragen, wen ihr für Kathryn im Auge habt?“, mischte sich Albus neugierig ein.   
„Fragen dürfen Sie...“, fing Draco an.   
„... aber ob Sie auch eine Antwort erhalten, steht auf einem ganz anderem Blatt geschrieben.“, beendete Harry den Satz belustigt.  
Aufseufzend nickte Albus.  
Irgendwie hatte er bereits mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet.   
Als Minerva Luft holte, um ihren Frust über das andauernde Schweigen der jungen Männer Luft zu machen, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und seine Kollegin schwieg.   
„Mum?“, warf Kathryn schüchtern ein. Als sie sicher sein konnte, die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter erregt zu haben, sprach sie weiter:  
„Darf ich dich denn besuchen kommen?“  
Erneut konnte Minna nicht an sich halten und nahm ihre Kleine fest in den Arm: „Natürlich. Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Du, deine Lehrerinnen und deine beiden Kavaliere hier, seit mir immer aufs herzlichste Willkommen.“  
Fragend blickte sie zu Harry und Draco.  
Draco nickte:  
„Selbstverständlich werden wir dafür sorgen, dass Sie den Kontakt zu Ihrer Tochter nicht verlieren. Wir wollen Kathryn helfen- nicht ihrer Familie entreißen.“   
Minna drückte ihre Tochter noch einmal, ehe sie sich erhob und Draco und Harry mit einem erneuten: „Danke.“ die Hand reichte.  
Dann strich sie ihrem kleinen Lockenschopf über die seidige Mähne und sagte:  
„Kathryn, ich weiß dich hier in guten Händen und ich muss langsam zurück. Schauen, was Voldis Attacke überstanden hat und darauf aufbauen. Verstehst du?“  
Ihre Kleine nickte und wünschte ihr lächelnd eine gute Heimreise.   
Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sie sich von Albus, nahm ihre Großmutter noch einmal in den Arm und bediente sich dann am Flohpulver, welches sie mit ihrem gemurmelten Ziel in den Kamin warf und in dem grünen Feuer verschwand. 

Nachdem ihre Enkeltochter gegangen war, drehte sie sich mit einem Seufzen zu Albus und ihren momentanen Problemkindern um.   
„Also gut. Reden wir über Kathryns Unterbringung...“  
„Ich bleibe bei Draco und Harry.“, unterbrach ihre Urenkelin sie fest.   
Und erneut konnte sie beobachten, wie die beiden jungen Männer ihrer Jüngsten in einer behütenden Geste jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter legten und kurz drückten.   
In den silbergrauen und smaragdgrünen Augen konnte sie den eisernen Willen erkennen, Kathryn jeden ihrer Wünsche zu erfüllen.  
Selbst wenn das bedeutete sich mit der stellvertretenden Direktorin anzulegen.   
Hilflos blickte sie zu Albus.  
Doch der war ihr in dem Moment auch keine große Hilfe.   
In seinen himmelblauen Augen konnte sie ganz genau ablesen, dass er den Kindern ihren Willen lassen würde.   
Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er ein kleines neunjähriges Mädchen in der Obhut von zwei siebzehnjährigen ließ, die sich noch mitten in der schulischen Ausbildung befanden.   
Unverständnis machte sich in ihr breit.   
Warum ließ er zu, dass ihm erst Draco seit beginn des Schuljahres auf der Nase herumtanzte und jetzt auch noch Harry und ein kleines neunjähriges Mädchen?   
Was war es, was er sah aber sie nicht?   
Warum ließ er zu, dass Harry und Draco sich über die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Schuljahres ausschwiegen?   
Warum hat er zugelassen, dass Draco einen immer größeren Platz in Harrys Leben einnahm, bis es schließlich zu jener Bindung kommen konnte?   
Vertraute der Direktor dem Malfoy- Sprössling soweit?   
Glaubte er wirklich, dass die Verbannung aus der Familie nicht nur eine inszenierte Szene war, um sie alle in Sicherheit zu wiegen?   
Nur um dann in aller Ruhe Harry erneut zu entführen?  
Ihn diesmal vielleicht sogar wirklich zu töten?   
Stumm beobachtete sie, wie Draco das kleine Mädchen wieder auf den Arm nahm. Harry erneut nach der Krücke griff und sie alle nach ein paar kurzen Abschiedsworten das Büro verließen.   
Minerva mit Albus und Fawkes, der sich wieder auf seiner Sitzstange niedergelassen hatte und beruhigend, als wüsste er um den Aufruhr in Minervas Innern, vor sich hinträllerte, allein zurück ließen.   
„Albus, warum lässt du den Jungs das immer wieder durchgehen?  
Warum lässt du ihr Schweigen andauern? Warum unternimmst du nichts gegen die Bindung der beiden? Warum gestattest du, dass Harry bei Draco einzieht? Warum gestattest du, dass Kathryn bei ihnen einzieht? Warum...?“  
Geschafft ließ sich Minerva auf den Ohrensessel fallen in dem zuvor ihre Urenkelin gesessen hatte und stoppte ihren Frageschwall.   
„Minerva, vergangene Nacht hat Voldemort ein Schlachtfest veranstaltet. Das weißt du, genauso gut wie ich.“ Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors nickte geschafft. Worauf immer ihr alter Freund hinaus wollte, sie würde es am schnellsten erfahren, wenn sie mitspielte. „Und wir beide wissen, dass Voldemort das Ganze mit Sicherheit durch die Fluchverbindung zu Harry geschickt hat- oder?“ Erneut nickte Minerva nur. „Gut, aber wie erklärst du dir die Ruhe, die Harry heute umgeben hat? Wo ist die Verzweiflung, die ihn immer schüttelte, wenn er aus einer von Voldemorts Visionen aufgewacht ist?“  
Hier hielt Minerva inne und überlegte.   
Erinnerte sich an die Szene vom Frühstück zurück.   
Und sie musste Albus recht geben: Harry hatte nicht so gewirkt, als hätte ihn das Massaker Voldemorts etwas ausgemacht. Stattdessen hatte er ganz entspannt neben seinem Gefährten gestanden und war später ganz entspannt mit der kleinen Kathryn umgegangen.   
Zudem hatte er ausgeruht gewirkt.   
Nicht, als hätte er sich die halbe Nacht mit Visionen und Schuldgefühlen herumgeplagt.   
„Minerva, wo auch immer sich die beiden vergangene Nacht aufgehalten haben, es hat dafür gesorgt, dass Harry die Nacht unbeschadet überstanden hat.“   
Seufzend setzte die alte Frau ihre Brille ab, massierte kurz ihre Nasenwurzel und setzte die Brille wieder auf.   
„Da magst du recht haben, aber das erklärt noch lange nicht, warum du den beiden soviel durchgehen lässt. Warum du Draco so viele Geheimnisse erlaubst.“  
Jetzt war es Albus der aufseufzte:   
„Minerva es ist nicht so, als ob ich da allzu viele Möglichkeiten hätte.   
Du weißt, wie Harry nach der Entführung war: apathisch, total in sich gekehrt, nicht ansprechbar. Mehr tot als lebendig...“  
Hier unterbrach sich der alte Mann.   
Denn schon allein der Gedanke an die schwierige Zeit damals schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er wollte niemals wieder jemanden in die Augen blicken und nichts darin erkennen. Einfach... nichts. Keine Schwärze, keinen Schmerz... einfach... nichts.   
Dabei hieß es doch: Augen seien die Fenster zur Seele.   
Aber bei Harry konnte man nach der Entführung in den sonst so lebendigen Smaragden gar nichts mehr lesen. Überhaupt nichts.   
Und sollte der Sinnspruch stimmen, dann war zu dem Zeitpunkt nichts mehr von Harrys Seele übrig gewesen.   
Was auch immer Voldemort mit ihm angestellt hatte, es hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Seele des Gryffindors starb. Wenn schon nicht der Körper, so doch der Geist.   
Mit einem Schaudern musste Minerva auch hier ihrem guten Freund zustimmen. Auch sie verbannte die Erinnerungen an jene Zeit in den hintersten Winkel ihres Verstandes.   
„Niemand ist in der Lage gewesen ihn zu erreichen. Ihn aus seiner Starre zu reißen. Weder die besten Heiler und Ärzte der gesamten Welt, noch die vertrauten Gesichter seiner Lehrer und Freunde.   
Erst als Draco die Schwelle zur Großen Halle übertreten hatte, kehrte etwas Leben in ihn zurück.   
Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy, sein alter Schulrivale schaffte es eine Reaktion zu erzwingen.   
Und es war auch für Draco, dass er das erste Mal seit Wochen seine Stimme wieder benutzte. Er verteidigte ihn gegen Poppy, die der Meinung gewesen war, dass Draco sich in der Zeit, in der er mit Abwesenheit geglänzt hat, in der Belohnung Voldemorts gewälzt hatte.   
Und genau da ergriff Harry zum zweiten Mal das Wort.   
Verteidigte einen Slytherin und dazu noch seinen ewigen Kontrahenten.   
Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist.   
Was es war, dass Draco verschwinden und Harry brechen ließ.   
Aber es hat dafür gesorgt, dass an jenem verhängnisvollen Nachmittag zwischen den Beiden ein starkes Band geformt worden ist, welches es Draco schließlich ermöglicht hat, Harry Schritt für Schritt ins Leben zurückzuführen...   
Minerva, seit dem Schuljahresbeginn sind zwei Monate vergangen und dennoch sehe ich nichts mehr von der... Puppe... die Harry gewesen war, seit wir ihn gefunden haben.   
Draco hat es innerhalb weniger Wochen geschafft, Harry aufzupäppeln und ihm dem Lebenswillen wieder zugeben.   
Es grenzt quasi an ein Wunder, was Draco da fabriziert hat.   
Denn die Ärzte hatten uns auf eine monate- wenn nicht gar jahrelange Rehabilitation vorbereitet, sollten wir es schaffen, die Schilde um Harry einzureißen. Aber Draco hat es innerhalb weniger Wochen geschafft.   
Ich weiß, dass es für einen Außenstehenden unverständlich aussieht, dass sich ausgerechnet Draco um Harry kümmert und das Harry auch noch darauf anspricht!  
Wer die beiden mal genau beobachtet, der erkennt, dass Harry Draco blind vertraut. Und andersrum genauso. Der Slytherin hat gelernt ausgerechnet dem Gryffindor zu vertrauen.   
Und dieses Vertrauen ist es auch, was es Draco ermöglicht hat, Harry so schnell aufzubauen.   
Die ersten Wochen mag es so ausgesehen haben, als würde Harry sich Draco vollkommen unterwerfen...“ An dieser Stelle nickte Minerva.   
Genau das war es nämlich was ihr Sorgen bereitete. Das Harry sich in vollständige Abhängigkeit begeben hatte.  
„Aber Draco hatte diese Schwäche Harrys nicht dazu genutzt ihn weiterzubrechen, sondern ihn Schritt für Schritt aufzubauen.   
Schon seit ein paar Wochen sind die beiden gleichberechtigte Partner.   
Draco hat es geschafft Harry auf sein Level zu ziehen und ihn dort zu halten. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Harry der Einzige ist, bei dem er zulässt, dass sie auf einem Level sind.   
Bei jedem anderem hätte er mit Sicherheit schon für Abstand gesorgt.   
Nicht jedoch bei Harry.   
Ich glaube nicht, dass das Schicksal so grausam ist, ausgerechnet zwei Menschen aneinander zu binden, die sich auf den Tod nicht leiden können... Minerva,“, aufgrund des Ernstes in der Stimme Albus’ blickte die Professorin auf. „... der Schicksalsbund stellt beide Partner gleich.   
Sie sind in allen Belangen gleichberechtigt und niemand, aber absolut niemand darf sich zwischen die beiden Partner stellen.   
Sollte ich jetzt darauf bestehen, dass Harry in den Gryffindor- Turm zurückkehrt, gilt das bereits als Einmischung. Und auch wenn ich bereits alt bin und nicht mehr viel zu befürchten habe, aber mit dem Schicksal möchte ich mich nicht anlegen.“, gluckste Albus leise in sich hinein.   
„Ich weiß, Albus, ich weiß... aber es geht mir einfach nicht in den Kopf, dass ausgerechnet diese Zwei aneinander gebunden sind. Das es ausgerechnet diese Zwei sind, die das Schicksal mit aller Macht beieinander haben will. Ich meine, schau’ dir doch nur mal die letzten sechs Schuljahre an! Und das soll alles an einem Nachmittag ausradiert worden sein? Ein einziger Nachmittag soll ausgereicht haben, ausgerechnet diese Beiden so fest aneinander zu schmieden?“  
Erneut griffen die Gründer in das Gespräch ein.   
Diesmal war es Rowena, die das Wort an Minerva richtete:   
„Minerva, deine Sorge in allen Ehren. Wir wissen, dass es nicht leicht zu verstehen ist. Vor allem, wenn wir uns die „gemeinsame“ Vorgeschichte der Beiden betrachten.“ Hier wurde sie von einem leisen Räuspern Salazars unterbrochen, welches sich verdächtig nach: „Vorgeschichte... Hah!“ anhörte. Rowena ignorierte ihren alten Freund gekonnt:  
„Aber manchmal reicht bereits ein kurzer Moment, um das Leben eines einzelnen gravierend zu ändern. Und was diesen Nachmittag auf der Lichtung geschehen ist, hat alle bis dahin geltenden Gesetze außer Kraft gesetzt.   
Am Augenscheinlichsten hat es am meisten Draco und Harry berührt.  
Aber wir können dir versichern, dass es noch weite Kreise ziehen wird und Tom Riddle wird nicht wissen was ihn trifft. Denn an diesem Nachmittag hat er sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt.“  
Damit trat die Gründerin zurück und setzte sich an den Tisch zu ihren Freunden.  
Die Rede Rowenas hatte Albus’ Neugierde geweckt:   
„Wisst ihr etwa, was an jenem Nachmittag geschehen ist?“  
„Wir kennen keine Details, aber wir kennen die Ergebnisse.“, ließ Helga verlauten.   
„Und?“, fragte Albus nach, in der Hoffnung ein wenig mehr aus den Gründern herauszukitzeln. Wenn sie sich schon mal in solch redseliger Stimmung befanden?  
Salazar lachte leise in sich hinein:  
„Tut uns leid, Albus, aber es ist uns nicht gestattet mehr zu sagen.“  
Damit wandten sich die vier Zauberer und Hexen wieder ihrem Würfelspiel zu und zeigten so dem gegenwärtigem Direktor und seiner Stellvertreterin an, dass dieses Gespräch beendet war.   
„Es ist ihnen nicht gestattet?“, ließ Minerva verwundert verlauten. „Wer, beim großen Merlin, hat die Macht den Gründern etwas zu verbieten?“  
Albus lachte mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen auf:  
„Nein, Minerva, die Frage heißt richtig: Wer hat soviel Macht, dass die Gründer sich an seine Vorgaben halten?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und mit diesem Schlusssatz Albus’ will ich dieses Kapitel beenden^.~  
> Ich hoffe, ich konnte einigermaßen verständlich rüberbringen, dass Draco und Harry keinesfalls machen können, was sie wollen und die Menschen drum herum davon keine Notiz nehmen.   
> Aber wer könnte Gevatter Tod und seinem Gefährten schon einen Wunsch abschlagen?^.~   
> Ich hoffe, dass ich im nächsten Kapitel wieder ein wenig mehr von unseren beiden Lieblingsschnuffeln bringen kann. Und vielleicht gibt’s Gevatter Tod ja mal wieder in voller Aktion?


	17. Kapitel 8

„Das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein, weswegen der Direktor uns sprechen wollte- oder?“, fragte Harry neugierig nach und schaute zu seinem Gefährten, welcher auf der anderen Seite von Kathryn ging.  
Sie hatten den kleinen Lockenschopf in ihre Mitte genommen und passten sich ihrer Geschwindigkeit an.  
„Nein.“, lachte Draco in sich hinein. „Absolut nicht. Aber bevor wir eintrafen, hat Minerva mit Minna sein Büro gestürmt und das Ganze geriet ein wenig außer Kontrolle. Außerdem...“, an dieser Stelle wandte Draco seinem kleinen Löwen das Gesicht zu und Harry konnte ganz genau den Schalk in den silbergrauen Augen tanzen sehen. „... habe ich die Gründer gebeten ein guten Wort für uns einzulegen.“  
„Du hast... was?“, geschockt blieb der Schwarzhaarige stehen.  
Lachend schlang Draco einen Arm um die Taille des Jüngeren und zog ihn mit sich mit.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, Minerva überlässt ihre Urenkelin einfach so zwei siebzehnjährigen, die sich noch mitten in der schulischen Ausbildung befinden?“, raunte der Silberblonde seinem Kleinen ins Ohr.  
Resigniert lehnte Harry den Kopf gegen die Schulter des Größeren.  
Er musste zugeben, dass Draco einen Punkt hatte.  
Als er jedoch Kathryn beobachtete, die jetzt vor ihnen ging und sich dabei tapfer auf ihrer Krücke Schritt um Schritt weiterkämpfte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich selbst mit seiner Hauslehrerin angelegt hätte, hätte diese auf eine Trennung bestanden.  
Er wusste selbst, was es hieß in grausamen Visionen gefangen zu sein.  
Unfähig daraus zu erwachen.  
Gezwungen alles bis zum bitteren Ende zu beobachten.  
Wenn seine Gegenwart ausreichte, dieses Schicksal bei dem kleinen Lockenschopf zu beenden, dann würde er alles dafür tun, um zu gewährleisten, dass die Kleine nicht ihre Gegenwart verlassen musste.  
Kein Kind sollte die Grausamkeiten Voldemorts mit ansehen.  
Seufzend schmiegte sich Harry enger an seinen Gefährten und jener verstärkte kurzzeitig den Druck der Umarmung.  
„Es ist vorbei.“, drückte Draco ihm einen Kuss auf den Schopf. „In unserer Gegenwart kann sie anfangen zu vergessen und später werden die Schwestern persönlich ihr beibringen mit ihrer Gabe umzugehen.  
Unsere Kleine hier, wird die erste Schicksalsseherin seit Jahrhunderten sein.“ 

 

Die Wochen vergingen und die Schlossbewohner gewöhnten sich daran, das Kathryn Harry und Draco überall hin begleitete.  
Wenn der Slytherin und der Gryffindor getrennt Unterricht hatten, setzte sie sich abwechselnd bei Draco und in der nächsten Stunde bei Harry dazu. Still saß sie dann an einer der leeren Bänke. Las in den Muggel- Lehrbüchern und löste die Aufgaben, welche später von Harry oder Draco Korrektur gelesen wurden.  
Selbst Snape hatte der Kleinen einen Platz in seiner Klasse zugestanden, nachdem Draco sich mit ihm angelegt hatte.  
Keiner konnte genau sagen, was eigentlich an dieser Diskussion so außergewöhnlich gewesen war, sah man mal davon ab, dass sich ausgerechnet Draco, der Lieblingsschüler Snapes, mit dem Tränkemeister angelegt hatte, aber als Snape mitten in dem Argument Draco in die Augen gesehen hatte, hatte er mitten im Satz gestockt, sich schließlich umgedreht, kurz mit seinem Zauberstab gewedelt und neben seinem Schreibtisch einen kleineren für Kathryn erscheinen lassen, an dem sie jetzt immer saß und ihre Aufgaben erledigte.  
Auch hatte sich Gryffindor damit abgefunden, dass Harry nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen hauste. Allerdings hießen sie Harry, Draco und die kleine Kathryn immer mit großem Hallo willkommen, wenn sie sich mal dazu entschlossen den Nachmittag im Aufenthaltsraum der Löwen zu verbringen. 

 

Dann, kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien geschah es.  
Albus saß mal wieder über ein paar sehr interessante alte Schriften gebeugt. Hin und wieder langte er zu der Schüssel in der seine geliebten Zitronenbonbons ruhten. Mit langgeübter Praxis warf er sie sich in den Mund und lutschte sie genüsslich.  
Doch das eine Mal passte er nicht auf.  
Griff statt nach einem, nach zwei Zitronendrops.  
Warf auch diese wieder in seinen Mund und da er nicht mit zwei Bonbons gerechnet hatte, rutschte ihm einer davon in die Luftröhre.  
Bei einem alten Mann wie ihm dauerte es nicht lang und ihm ging die Luft aus.  
Erstaunt löste er sich aus seinem Körper und blickte auf das reglose Etwas, welches ihm solange als Hülle gedient hatte.  
Das sollte es gewesen sein?  
Das war das nächste große Abenteuer?  
Hinter sich hörte er ein leises belustigtes Lachen und fuhr herum.  
Wenn er nicht schon tot gewesen wäre, er hätte jetzt glattweg gleich noch einen Herzinfarkt hinterher bekommen.  
Denn kein geringerer als Draco saß dort, eines der Beine unter sich eingeschlagen, in einem der Sessel und beobachtete ihn amüsiert.  
„Du kannst mich sehen?“, fragte Albus mehr als geschockt.  
„Natürlich.“, meinte der Slytherin und entfaltete sich mit natürlicher Eleganz aus seiner gemütlichen Sitzposition. „Als Gevatter Tod sollte ich schon in der Lage sein, alle meine Schäfchen beieinander zuhalten- oder?“, zwinkerte er dem verblüfften alten Mann zu.  
„Ge- gevatter Tod?“, stotterte Albus kraftlos.  
Der silberblonde junge Mann trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Zeigte mit der anderen auf die Sitzstange auf der Fawkes immer saß.  
Albus konnte ganz genau beobachten, wie der Phönix seinen Kopf fragend schief legte und sich erst nach einem Nicken Dracos in einer Stichflamme auflöste um Hilfe zu holen.  
Dieses kleine Zwischenspiel zeigte Albus mehr als alles andere, dass Draco ihm keine Märchen erzählte.  
Dass es sich bei dem Slytherin wirklich und tatsächlich um... den Tod handelte.  
Hatte er schon erwähnt, dass er reif für einen Herzinfarkt war?  
Draco schien sein Unverständnis zu verstehen, denn er erklärte:  
„Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, Albus. Deswegen habe ich Fawkes gestattet, Poppy zu holen.“  
Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, erschien der Phönix mit der Heilerin in dem Büro.  
Mit einem erstickten: „Albus!“ stürzte sie auf den regungslosen Körper ihres Arbeitgebers.  
Gemeinsam schauten der alte Mann und Gevatter Tod der Heilerin dabei zu, wie sie die Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen einleitete.  
„Albus,“, holte ihn die Stimme seines... Schülers in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Eine der Antworten auf deine Fragen ist, dass ich jenen Nachmittag gestorben bin.“ Mit diesem Satz hatte er Albus’ ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Ist es das gewesen, was Harry zerbrochen hat? Dein Tod?“, konnte Albus seine Zunge nicht im Zaum halten.  
„Unter anderem...“, lächelte Draco traurig.  
„Aber Harry hatte gewusst, dass du tot warst- oder?“  
„Ja...“, nickte der Silberblonde.  
„Und der Schock, dich quicklebendig in der Großen Halle zu sehen, hat ausgereicht ihn aus seine Lethargie zu reißen?“, spann Albus den Faden weiter.  
Erneut nickte der Silberblonde:  
„Genau darauf hatte wohl mein Vorgänger gezählt. Er hat versucht, mir  
von Anfang an zu erklären, dass ich der Einzige wäre, der es schafft, die Mauern um Harry einzureißen. Ich hab ihm erst geglaubt, als Harry tatsächlich von seinem Platz aufstand und seine kalte, zitternde Hand an meine Wange legte...“, lächelte Draco wehmütig, mit den Fingern über seine Wange streichend, als könne er die Erinnerung an diesen Moment damit noch einmal zurückholen. „Mein Vorgänger hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich nur als „Mensch“ zurückkehren kann, wenn ich sein Amt übernehme. Wenn ich dadurch zu Harry zurückkehren konnte?“, zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Mir sollte es recht sein. Es schien mir ein geringes Opfer zu sein, wenn ich dadurch gewährleisten konnte, dass Harry erneut ins Leben zurückfindet.“  
Sie beobachteten, wie Poppy inzwischen den Zitronenbonbon in der Luftröhre entdeckt hatte und sich jetzt daran machte, ihn mit Hilfe einiger kniffliger Zaubersprüche dort ohne größere Schäden zu entfernen.  
„Warum ist das Leben Harrys so wichtig, dass selbst der Tod seinen Posten abtritt? Ich meine, nicht das ich unglücklich darüber bin, oder so...“, versicherte Albus hastig.  
Erneut konnte er Belustigung in dem sonst so eisigem Silbergrau ausmachen.  
„Sie haben die Prophezeiung doch gehört: Harry ist der Einzige, der Riddle den Garaus machen kann.“  
„Nicht mal du kannst da was machen?“, zog Albus erstaunt eine seine Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Nein.“, schüttelte Draco grimmig den Kopf. „Ich muss warten bis Harry ihn soweit in mein Reich geführt hat, dass ich ihn gefahrlos übernehmen und in den tiefsten Abgründen der Hölle verrotten lassen kann.“  
„Was meinst du mit gefahrlos?“  
Erneut konnte er es in Dracos Augen belustigt aufblitzen sehen:  
„Sorry, Albus. Nur weil ich dir jetzt ein paar Zusammenhänge erläutere, heißt das noch nicht, dass ich dir alles offenbare.“  
„Einen Versuch war’s wert.“, zuckte Albus mit der Schulter und entlockte dem jungen Mann neben sich ein ehrliches Lachen.  
Erstaunt wandte sich der alte dem jungen Mann zu und konnte voller Staunen zugeben, dass er ein wirkliches und wahrhaftiges Lachen auf die unbewegliche Maske des Slytherin gezaubert hatte. Und das es dem Silberblonden stand.  
Einige Augenblicke herrschte entspanntes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, während sie Poppy weiter bei ihren Versuchen zuschauten, Leben in Albus’ Körper zurückzuholen.  
„Wie passt der Schicksalsbund in die ganze Geschichte?“, erkundigte sich Albus weiter.  
Draco seufzte auf:  
„Halloween habe ich Harry in den Palast der Kerzen mitgenommen. Zum einen wollte ich ihm zeigen, wie ich jetzt lebe und zum anderen wollte ich somit die Verbindung der Fluchnarbe unterbrechen. Ich wusste, dass Voldemort etwas geplant hatte. Und das es mit Sicherheit nichts... schönes sein würde. Das wollte ich Harry ersparen. Nun ja...“, hier rettete sich Draco in ein verlegenes Lächeln. „... es endete damit, dass Harry und ich am nächsten Morgen als gebundenes Paar aufwachten. Die Schicksalsschwestern hatten die Nacht dazu genutzt, unsere Schicksalsfäden untrennbar miteinander zu verspinnen...“  
„Mmh...“, der alte Mann wollte nicht weiter in den jungen Mann dringen.  
Im Gegenteil, er war froh, dass beide endlich jemanden gefunden hatten, dem sie blind vertrauen konnten.  
Er bezweifelte nicht, dass Harry gleich nach der Rückkehr Dracos von diesem erfahren hatte, wie er in der Lage gewesen war, zurückzukehren.  
Und das es mitunter diese Ehrlichkeit gewesen war, die geholfen hatte, das Band zwischen den beiden enger zu knüpfen.  
„Wie passt Kathryn da rein?“  
Erneut lachte Gevatter Tod neben ihm auf:  
„Gegen deine Neugier ist auch kein Kraut gewachsen- oder?“  
Albus lächelte unschuldig und hob dann eine seiner Augenbrauen.  
Kopfschüttelnd lieferte Draco ihm auch hier eine Erklärung:  
„Die Kleine wollte nach ihrem Unfall nicht mehr zurück... Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass ihre Seele in ihrem Körper verankert blieb. Nachdem ich sie dazu gebracht hatte, zurückzukehren, sorgte ich dafür, dass sie in ein tiefes Koma fiel und zum anderen sollte sie eigentlich nicht mehr in der Lage sein, sich an unsere Begegnung zu erinnern.  
Stattdessen hat meine Berührung dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Sehergabe erwacht und sie auch noch verstärkt.  
Deswegen konnte sie sich noch an mich und Harry, der mich in dem Moment begleitet hatte, erinnern. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum sie nur noch in unserer Gegenwart Frieden findet. Da meine Berührung ihre Gabe geweckt hat, sind unsere Auren dazu in der Lage ihre Gabe soweit zu stören, dass sie ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen kann.  
Wenn sie wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist, werden die Schicksalsschwestern selbst ihre Ausbildung übernehmen.“  
Oh ja, es war definitiv Zeit für einen Herzinfarkt.  
Die Schicksalsschwestern selbst würden Kathryn ausbilden?  
Aber das würde ja bedeuten...  
„... eine Schicksalsseherin?“, wisperte Albus kraftlos.  
Draco nickte.  
Inzwischen hatte Poppy es geschafft den Zitronendrops aus der Luftröhre Albus’ zu entfernen. Sie leitete gerade die Herzmassage ein und führte dem Körper ihres Chefs Sauerstoff zu.  
„Wa-...“, Albus schluckte. „Warum erklärst du mir das alles?“  
„Nun...“, Draco richtete seinen Blick auf das Fenster hinter Poppy.  
Verlor sich in der schneeweißen Landschaft. „Ich weiß, dass die Leute mir aufgrund meiner Vergangenheit nicht trauen. Minervas Misstrauen zum Beispiel habe ich mit Hilfe der Gründer soweit zerstreuen können, dass sie zumindest den Urteilen ihrer Enkelin und Urenkelin traut und die Kleine bei uns lässt.  
Aber was ist mit dem Rest der Schule? Den restlichen Slytherin? Der Welt da draußen? Wie reagiert die Welt da draußen darauf, dass ihr über alles geliebter und verehrter Retter...“der Sarkasmus in den letzten Worten war nicht zu überhören. „...ausgerechnet an einen Slytherin und dazu noch an einen Malfoy- verstoßen oder nicht- gebunden ist?  
Es ist ruhig geblieben, die letzten Wochen.  
Verdammt ruhig.  
Aber es wird nicht mehr lange so bleiben.  
Deine Nachrichtensperre, die Vorgänge Hogwarts betreffend, hat bis jetzt gehalten. Jedoch hat Rita Kimmkorn gestern das Versprechen, welches sie Mione, Ron und Harry im vierten Jahr gegeben hatte, gebrochen und sich hier eingeschlichen. Ihre Neugierde war zu groß und sie hat jetzt natürlich nichts besseres zu tun als es reißerisch aufzumachen:  
„Junge- der- lebt an eine schwarze Mamba gebunden- Kann das gut gehen?“ oder so ähnlich.“, schnaubte Draco verächtlich. „Ich habe die jetzige Situation genutzt, dir ein paar Dinge auseinander zu setzen, damit du ein wenig die Wahrheit hinter den Schleiern kennst und uns einigermaßen den Rücken freihalten kannst.“  
Hier blinzelte Albus verwirrt:  
„Heißt das, wenn ich wieder zu mir komme, kann ich mich an alles erinnern?“  
Wieder lachte Draco jenes freie Lachen, welches Albus jetzt schon so gern mochte.  
„Selbstverständlich! Welchen Sinn hätte dieses Gespräch, wenn ich dir die Erinnerung daran wieder nehmen würde? Allerdings wirst du nicht in der Lage sein, darüber zu sprechen.“  
„Das habe ich befürchtet.“, seufzte der alte Mann geschlagen auf. „Da erhasche ich einen kleinen Blick auf die nächste große Reise und darf nicht mal darüber reden...“  
Allerdings fiel Albus jetzt noch was ein und er gluckste leise in sich hinein:  
„Scheint jedenfalls so, als hätte Trelawney dich von Anfang an durchschaut.“  
„Ein kleiner Spaß nebenbei ist doch wohl erlaubt- oder?“, zwinkerte Draco ihm verschmitzt zu.  
„Spaß?“, lachte Albus auf. „Bei Merlin, du hast die arme Frau an Halloween fast zu Tode erschrocken!“  
„Das Zauberwort heißt: fast.“, grinste Draco ihn ohne Reue an.  
Der alte Mann konnte über soviel Schalk nur geschlagen mit dem Kopf schütteln.  
Dann nahm er den jungen Mann in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich:  
„Danke, dass du mir einen Blick hinter die Kulissen erlaubst und gestattest, dass ich die Erinnerungen behalten darf. Und danke, dass du dich so gut um Harry gekümmert hast. Ich möchte ihn nie wieder so... so sehen...“, endete Albus in Ermangelung einer besseren Erklärung leise.  
Überrascht erwiderte Draco die Umarmung.  
Löste sich jedoch schnell und blickte dem alten Mann fest ins Gesicht:  
„Ich auch nicht. Und ich verspreche dir, dass es niemals wieder soweit kommen wird. Als mein Gefährte hat er andere Möglichkeiten sich zu verteidigen und ich habe andere Möglichkeiten ihn zu schützen.“  
Albus konnte nichts als Ehrlichkeit in dem sonst so verschlossenen Gesicht erkennen. Ehrlichkeit und Entschlossenheit seinen kleinen Löwen um jeden Preis zu schützen.  
Nickend gab Albus dem Druck Dracos nach und kehrte rückwärts gehend in seinen Körper zurück. Seine Augen fest mit den silbergrauen Seen des Todes verhakt.  
Bis er das Bedürfnis verspürte, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft zu schnappen und er die beruhigende Berührung Poppys an seiner Schulter spürte. Die leisen Aufmunterungen der Heilerin dicht an seinem Ohr vernahm.  
Aber selbst da konnte er die schlanke, durchscheinende Gestalt des Gevatters in seinem Büro ausmachen, bis jener sich mit einer elegant- spöttischen Verbeugung von ihm verabschiedete und sich in Luft auflöste. 

Nachdem er Poppy klar gemacht hatte, dass er nur einen Stärkungstrank benötigte und er wäre wieder auf den Beinen und sie mit einem freundlichen aber bestimmten Danke aus seinem Büro hinaus komplementiert hatte, saß Albus erneut gedankenverloren an seinem Schreibtisch und lutschte seine heißgeliebten Zitronendrops.  
Hey, wenn seine Zeit noch nicht da war, würde der Tod schon dafür sorgen, dass er zurückkehrte. Warum also sollte er aufhören seine Bonbons zu lutschen?  
Hinter sich konnte er das belustigte Trillern Fawkes ausmachen.  
Kopfschüttelnd musste er zugeben, dass jetzt so viele kleine Kleinigkeiten, die man vorher in keinem Zusammenhang gesehen hat, Sinn machten.  
Zum Beispiel das die Geister dem Silberblonden und inzwischen auch Harry immer respektvoll zu nickten. Selbst Peeves, der alte Unruhestifter, wagte es nicht irgendwelchen Blödsinn anzustellen, wenn einer der beiden oder beide sich in der Nähe aufhielten.  
Oder die Porträts, welche ja nun mal verstorbene Personen darstellten und die somit wussten, wer sich hinter der kühlen Maske verbarg, waren in letzter Zeit ziemlich verschlossen was die Angelegenheiten des silberblonden Slytherin und seines anhänglichen kleinen Löwens angingen.  
Oder das die Gründer selbst für ihn sprachen.  
Oder das Fawkes auf ihn hörte.  
Oder die Ruhe, die Reife und die Coolness um den jungen Mann, welche ihm bereits am Anfang aufgefallen waren.  
Was sollte Gevatter Tod hier auch schon großartig gefährlich werden? Zudem konnte er ruhig davon ausgehen, dass die Begegnung mit dem Tod, in diesem Fall nicht bildlich gemeint, einen Menschen erwachsen werden und seine Prioritäten überdenken ließ.  
Oder... er könnte die Liste endlos so weiter führen, jetzt, wo er das fehlende Puzzlestück in der Hand hielt. Dennoch würde das nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass er mit diesen Erkenntnissen allein da stand.  
Hatte Draco ihm schließlich verboten darüber zu sprechen.  
Auf der anderen Seite, wenn er sich das Gesicht Lucius’ vorstellte, wenn dieser in der letzten Sekunde seines Lebens mitbekam, dass sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, welches er aus der Familie verbannt hatte, doch den letzten Lacher haben würde, hätte er sich fast schon wieder an einem seiner Drops verschluckt.  
„Das dürfte sich noch als äußerst amüsant gestalten.“, lachte Albus leise in sich hinein. Wie er von Anfang an geahnt hatte: Tom Riddle hatte an jenem Nachmittag eine Stein ins Rollen gebracht, der eine ganze Lawine ausgelöst hatte.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Salazar ihm vergnügt zuzwinkerte. 

„Albus ist heute Nachmittag an einem seiner Zitronendrops erstickt.“, durchbrach Draco die Stille, die seit mehr als zwei Stunden, seit sie Kathryn mit einer Guten- Nacht- Geschichte ins Bett gebracht hatten, zwischen ihnen hing.  
Harry hatte gespürt, dass seinen Gefährten irgendwas bedrückt hat.  
Hatte aber nicht weiter in ihn dringen wollen, sondern warten, bis jener von allein das Schweigen brach.  
Das er das jetzt mit so einem Hammer tat?  
Leise seufzend schlug Harry den Roman zu und legte das Buch auf dem Beistelltisch ab.  
Als er den Blick auf den Silberblonden richtete, saß jener immer noch so, dass er entspannt ins Feuer starren konnte, das Kinn in nachdenklicher Pose auf die Hand gestützt, während der Ellenbogen sich in die gepolsterte Lehne des Sessels drückte.  
Ein Bein hatte Draco wie immer unterschlagen.  
„Da die Schule sich nicht in einer Massenhysterie befindet, nehme ich an, dass seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen war?“, zog er fragend seine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ja. Und ich kann dir wirklich nicht sagen, ob er froh war, dass ich ihn wieder zurück geschickt habe, oder ob er enttäuscht war, dass ihm sein nächstes großes Abenteuer wohl noch ein Weile verwehrt bleibt.“, gluckste Draco leise.  
Der Schwarzhaarige konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
Ja, das hörte sich genau nach dem Albus an, den er zu schätzen und zu respektieren gelernt hatte.  
„Das ist aber noch nicht alles- oder?“, hakte Harry leise nach.  
„Nein.“, schüttelte der Slytherin den Kopf und schaute dann seinem Gefährten genau in die Augen. „Ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt, ihm die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit zu erklären...“  
Harry hielt den durchdringenden Blick seines Gegenübers stand als er ruhig: „Warum?“ fragte.  
Er konnte mit Bestimmtheit behaupten, dass Draco kaum etwas ohne irgendeinen Grund tat. Oft war der Grund auf den ersten Blick für Harry nicht ersichtlich, aber wenn sein silberblonder Partner sich die Zeit nahm, ihm die Hintergründe auseinander zu setzen, erschien dem Gryffindor alles klar wie ein strahlender Wintertag.  
So wartete er auch hier auf die Erklärung, die ohne weiteres folgen musste.  
Denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Draco sich die Mühe machte, ihrem Direktor einiges zu erklären, nur um ihn ohne Erinnerung an das Geschehene ins Leben zurück zu lassen.  
Erstaunt beobachtete er, wie Draco sich mit geschlossenen Augen in den Sessel zurücklehnte, als ob er damit etwas von sich fernhalten könnte.  
„Rita Kimmkorn hat gestern das Versprechen gebrochen, welches sie euch im vierten Jahr gegeben hat und sich hier eingeschlichen.  
Wahrscheinlich hat ihre Neugierde sie fast umgebracht und deswegen das Risiko von euch ans Ministerium verraten zu werden in Kauf genommen. Die morgige Schlagzeile wird mit Sicherheit ziemlich reißerisch und vollkommen verzerrt sein, so dass der Rest der Zaubererwelt nichts besseres zu tun haben wird, als sich über mich, dich und die ungeheure Ungerechtigkeit des Ganzen aufzuregen und uns- oder vielmehr mich, da ich es ja gewagt habe, ihren unschuldigen Retter in meine verderbte Umarmung zu ziehen, in der Luft zu zerreißen...“, endete Draco zynisch.  
„Ich habe ihm zumindest soviel erzählt, dass er das große Ganze begreift und eine bessere Hilfe sein wird, uns den wütenden Mob vom Leib zu halten...“  
Harry erhob sich.  
Schritt langsam auf seinen Gefährten zu und brachte Draco sanft dazu sein Bein unter sich hervor zu falten, damit er sich mit den Beinen links und rechts von dem Silberblonden auf dessen Schoß setzen konnte.  
Dann hob er eine Hand und legte sie dem Größeren an die rechte Wange.  
Strich zärtlich über die Zeichnungen, die sich tief in die Haut eingegraben hatten.  
Mit dieser zärtlichen Geste brachte er seinen Gegenüber dazu, die Augen zu öffnen. Fest schaute Harry in die silbergrauen Seen, als er sagte:  
„Egal, was passiert, das Schicksal selbst hat uns aneinander gebunden. Und es ist für jeden klar ersichtlich. Die Schwestern haben dafür gesorgt, dass man ihr Zeichen gar nicht übersehen kann!“, lächelte Harry leise in sich hinein. „Nicht, dass ich mich meiner Zeichnung schäme. Ganz im Gegenteil: ich trage sie voller Stolz, da sie jedem zeigt, zu wem ich gehöre.“, beugte sich Harry ein wenig vor und gab seinem Slytherin ein Küsschen auf die Nasenspitze, was wieder dieses verdammt süße Nasekrausen bei Draco hervorrief.  
„Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass mir der Rest der Welt herzlich den Buckel runterrutschen kann. Wir haben schließlich den Segen des Schicksals selbst.“  
Mit diesem letzten Satz kuschelte Harry sein Gesicht in die Halskuhle seines Gefährten und schloss voller Wohlbehagen die Augen.  
Genoss es die starken Arme zu spüren, die sich um seine Hüften schlangen, um damit zu verhindern, dass er wieder Erwarten doch das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
„Ich weiß,“, seufzte Draco auf und drückte ihm einen Kuss in die schwarze Wuschelmähne. „Aber auf den Sturm der Entrüstung könnte ich gut und gern verzichten.“, lehnte er eine Wange gegen die seidenweichen Haare und starrte erneut gedankenverloren ins Feuer, während er seinen kleineren Gefährten sicher in seiner Umarmung hielt. 

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln schloss Kathryn leise und vorsichtig die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie wollte schließlich nicht das harmonische Bild vor dem Kamin stören.  
Beruhigt, da sie wusste, dass ihre Jungs den kommenden Sturm standhalten würden, genauso wie sie jeden anderen Sturm gemeinsam trotzen werden, mummelte sie sich endlich in ihre gemütliche Decke ein und fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen erholsamen Schlaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Ihr Lieben - meine HP-Muse hat mich schon vor einigen Jahren verlassen... Daher weiß ich nicht, ob ich diese Story jemals zu Ende schreiben werde...
> 
> Falls einer von Euch Lust hat, die Geschichte zu adoptieren, meldet Euch bitte bei mir. Ich kann Euch noch die restlichen Notizen, die ich zu der Story habe zukommen lassen.  
> Das Einzige worum ich bitte, ist, dass Ihr klar und deutlich hervorhebt, dass Eure Version auf dieser hier basiert. Und schickt mir den Link zu, damit ich Verlinken kann- Danke^__^


End file.
